Bringing Broadway Back
by GypsySoul05
Summary: This story is going to be about Quinn/Rachel meeting up about 8 years or so after High school. Quinn is a modestly successful architectural designer, who owns a high demand architectural company. Rachel is coming off a highly successful Broadway/Recording Artist career, needing to escape the daily pressure. They meet by chance, on a combined project.
1. Chapter 1

**6.6.12**

**A/N ~So I am pretty new still to Fan Fiction. But I am very addicted! ****J**

**There is a lot of back-story in this chapter to set up the story, sorry about that!**

**This story is going to be about Quinn/Rachel meeting up about 8 years or so after High school. Quinn is a modestly successful architectural designer, who owns a high demand architectural company. Rachel is coming off a highly successful Broadway/Recording Artist career, needing to escape the daily pressure. They meet by chance, on a combined project and we shall see where they will lead us…. ****J**

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Annoyed Quinn looked at her watch, glanced through her glass walls to see her assistant finally coming back to her desk, smiling at Quinn as if nothing was wrong.

"Elaina!" she called out lauder then needed, and watched the girl jump to her feet and head into Quinn's office.

"Yeah Boss?" she cocked her hip, and leaned against the door jam half in Quinn's office and half out.

"Did you clear my schedule like I asked?"

"When did you ask me to do that?" she wondered looking confused.

"Elaina your fired! This makes the fourth time this week you have screwed up my schedule. I have a flight in 45 minutes to head to Ohio. Which you booked for the wrong time. You lost the new blue prints for the Worthington house, and then canceled their appointment for the second time. Not to mention that you double book two clients at the same time. I'm sorry I really am. But this isn't going to work out."

"You can't fire me. You know who my daddy is!"

"And I hired you as a favor to him, that was a mistake I can see that now. Please clean out your desk. I will have payroll cut you a check." Quinn reached for her phone on her desk calling Margret her personal manager.

"Yes, Quinn."

"Hey Maggie. I am sorry for the extra paperwork, but I just had to let Elaina go. Please have payroll cut her a check, send up security and find me a new assistant please. Diana can handle things while I am gone for the weekend, it shouldn't be too busy this weekend."

"Sorry about this Quinn. I know that you were doing Roger a favor , even if we both knew it was a bad idea. You did try." Maggie sighed. "I can try a temp agency, that way we can take our time finding a suitable replacement this time."

"Thanks Maggie." Quinn hung up the phone. Picked up the Worthington blue prints, noticed the security member coming up the hall.

Quinn grabbed her bag and headed to Diana's desk that was across from Elaina's. She was on the phone talking in a hushed tone trying to cover the phone so that was Elaina was yelling about was muffled. Quinn waited for the girl to hang up the phone. She was young write out of high school, Diana was Maggie's granddaughter she was a very good secretary, if she wasn't going to school full time Quinn might ask her to become her assistant. "Ms. Fabray." Diana smiled.

"Diana I am leaving for the weekend. I will be in Ohio, if there is an emergency which I do not for see go ahead and call me on my cell. I will otherwise be back on Tuesday. Here are the Worthington Blueprints that I have redrawn up. I know it is last minute but I need them to be couriered over no later then 5 that only gives you a little under 2 hours to have that done.

"That is ok Ms. Fabray I can have it delivered on time. "

"Thank you Diana have a good weekend."

"Your welcome, have a safe trip and enjoy your weekend too." Diana was already on the phone with a courier company when Quinn pushed the elevator button. She was going to just make it to the airport, talk about traveling light, she had nothing but the clothes on her back.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel looked out the window up at the dilapidated building on 42nd street with a critical eye. It was the 5th property she had seen today, it was a building build in the 1900's which was what she was looking for. 42nd Street was much different from what it had once been, but this property had remained on the market, for some unforeseen reason. " So Ms. Berry as you can see this has that Old time Broadway feeling you where looking for . It it's original days it sat over 1000 people, there are two balconies. Over ten feet in each wing, over 10 dressing rooms. The front of the theater was used as a office building. But I am sure that you will be able to put in that small apartment you were thinking about, a few studios and an office . According to specs there is roughly 10 thousand square feet for the theater, another 4 thousand for behind the curtain. And the office building section with the 5 floors and lobby is roughly another 8 thousand. "Lorne her real estate agent read threw the MLS sheet that he had clipped to clipboard. Rachel had connected with Lorne right away once the awkwardness of who she was wore off. She like his detailed organized, all business attitude.

"Looks smaller then that." Rachel shaded her eyes against the sun and paneled up her gaze to the top floor. "What about the roof?"

"Sorry about that I wasn't able to ascertain that detail. The agent was giving me the run around. She didn't even want to come out here to meet with us. As to the size we can hire someone to come out to do measurements for us, and an inspection if your interested."

"Ok lets go inside." Rachel followed his lead. Loving the old theater concession stand , as at one point someone had turned the theater into a movie theater. "Is it being sold as in everything included?"

"Is it. I had a feeling you would like the charm of this one. It has most of its original fixtures and materials from the 1900. So here we go as you can see the entrance for the studios was on the left of the theater doors we can check that out after if you would like."

Rachel nodded taking of her sunglasses and watching her step. It didn't seem that anyone was taking any pride in owning this property. There were was trash from squatters. The carpers were in ill repair and the walls were rudely and crudely destructed. With her above average hearing she was able to hear rodents scarring. "We will have to look into a animal friendly exterminator, I can hear them." she shivered.

Lorne smiled, this was further then they had gotten with the other 75 properties, Lorne was holding back his ace in the hole. He watched the diva as she headed to the double heavy oak doors and pushed them open, and gasped. "Oh my god!" she slipped in , he followed catching her doing a twirl in the large aisle.

Rachel's eyes went everywhere. It was completely devastated, seats where destroyed. There were burn holes in the carpet, the stage was missing slats of wood. The ceiling was falling down in places the curtains were torn and lifeless. The windows that flanked the right and left where shattered, there was no orchestra pit. But for every negative she found she still saw the beauty of what it had once been. The grandeur of the plush seats the large dome ceiling the 8 opera boxes. The old style feel of having windows in a theater, the large stage. She closed her eyes and saw the opening scene of Funny Girl and goose bumps ran out over her skin. "I'll take it."

Lorne laughed and shook his head. "Wait you have to see behind the stage the office space, or even the real selling point." he took her hand and led her down to stage left.

"Yes of course." she nodded, as if agreeing but inside she knew this was it, She was home, and there was no place like home.

~~~~~ }|{~~~~~

Quinn stretched after de-boarding the plane. She smiled as the families united around her, she always was a sucker for a happy family reunion. Seeing as she never had had one. She had left Ohio on a wing and scholarship, without the blessing from her family. She had been disowned for the second time when she informed them that she was going to college out of state, and not staying in Ohio or going to the community college , so that she could find a husband and start having children. No Quinn Fabray took her inheritance from her grandmother and hopped on a plane not looking back, not having seen of spoken to her parents in over 8 years.

However she was back now. It was expected when these types of things happened. Her father might have been inmpossible to live with and completely unbending, but he was still her father. No one had contacted her until he was already gone. He had been ill for weeks, with a rare form of phenomena, but no one had called her until he took his final breath. Quinn was angry, she would have liked to have had a last moment to speak to her father and at least told him that she forgave him and loved him, even if he didn't feel the same. She was mad at her mother from closing her out of even that, but calling her to coldly inform her of the funeral arrangements and that it was expected that she return to show her respect.

She had been back in Ohio however to see Beth , at least once a month. To be the maid of honor at Santana's and Brittany's commitment ceremony, and then also the official wedding that they did with the justice of peace in Connecticut. She still spoke to quite a few of her high school friends, but she hadn't spoke to her own immediately family.

"Hey Q!" Quinn smiled when both Santana and a very pregnant Brittany squeezed her tight .

"Brittany I hate you. You look so good 7 months pregnant it should be against the law!"

"That is my girl." Santana smiled, and kissed Brittany on the mouth, Quinn watched as they shared a secret smile and then Brittany laid her hand on Santana's tummy and that was when Quinn noticed the pronounced bump.

"Oh Santana!" Quinn crushed her into her arms, in delight. Santana had been trying to get pregnant for the last 4 years, they had finally tossed in the towel and Brittany gave it a try. "What happened? I am so happy for you."

" I am only 3 and a half months. We used the same donor that Britt used, and this time we got lucky. We were surprised at first then worried, I wasn't thinking, being a little jealous that Britt got pregnant first time around. And here we are." Santana smirked. "Sorry we didn't tell you, I wanted to make sure this time."

Quinn nodded knowing how devastated they had been with every failed attempt. "I am so happy for you both! This is amazing." Quinn just smiled, she loved that her friends were so happy. They were going to be such great moms, a loving foundation for their family. "So how are things?"

"The firm is doing well. Brittany's dance studio is doing well, though she misses the kids and dancing, I keep catching her sneaking off for visits when she is suppose to be resting. " Santana shoot a dirty look at her wife, who just stuck her tongue out and laughed at her. Santana rolled her eyes and focused back on Quinn. "So how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Pissed off that I am the last to know.. Sad that I didn't get to say goodbye, but I am ok. Work is good. I just had to fire another assistant." The girls continued their conversation to Santana's SUV and headed to the one bedroom loft apartment that Quinn kept over Brittany's studio and Santana's law office.

Quinn suffered threw the funeral, standing or sitting stiffly between her mother and her older sister during the wake, funeral, and reception after the funeral. She said what she was suppose to, she shook hands, she hugged her other family members and family friends. She slipped quietly out of the house at 9 that evening after most of the guest had left, and headed back to her apartment. She called Shelby to let her know she was in town and would like to see Beth the following day. Then she laid in bed and stared at the ceiling all night, at 9am she rolled out of bed and got dressed to see Beth.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

** One month later **

"Quinn?" Violet called from the doorway. Quinn looked up at the older woman with a smile. Maggie had out done herself with her new assistant.

"Yes Violet?"

"I am sorry about this interruption. It's just that with Carl and his wife taking off on that last minute trip. Well some of his clients are in limbo, I was able to reschedule the majority of them."

"Not every day that your child decides to get married out of the blue in China, I think I can cut Carl some slack." Quinn laughed.

"Yes, that is …I didn't mean it that way, and you damn well know it." she laughed at her boss. "What I am telling you is that you promised to pick up his slack." Quinn nodded looking over the blue prints on her drafting board. "Well the client is quite insistent on meeting no later then today, as they have a tight demanding schedule."

"Ok no problem I can do it today. When ?"

"Apparently in 30 minutes, at least it is on 42nd street." Quinn snapped her head to meet Violet's.

"Your kidding me right?"

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't able to get through to the client. Finally resorted to leaving a message. Then received a demanding phone call explaining that that was completely unacceptable, that was seven and a half minutes ago."

"Damn ok. Does Carl have a folder on them so I am not going in blind?"

Violet handed it to her. "The company is called Broadway Bound, the contact person is Yarin. He is a bit high strung. It's a bid on renovation on a small theater. He will be meeting you there along with some city inspector. I really am sorry to throw this at you. I had thought that this one of all the reschedules would have been the easiest and left it for last."

"Don't worry about it Violet. We can make this work, your coming with me though." Quinn would have felt bad about asking a 60 year old woman to walk two blocks to a location. That was if she didn't know that the woman ran three marathons every year, and walked the four blocks to work every morning. She was in better shape then Quinn.

"OK let me get my briefcase and we can head out. I'll let Diana know, see you at the elevator.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel took off her sun glasses and leaned to the left of the elevator. The electric was on, but she wasn't chancing it. She looked over at Yarin who was shaking his head as if she was nuts for evening thinking it was an option. Rachel laughed. "OK we'll take the stairs." she lead the way up to the second floor of the building front there were three studios on this floor and on the one above it. She had no plans to change either floor it was laid out perfect with the open front of the 42nd street by 10 foot ceiling to floor windows. The mirrored walls would have to be replaced on each side of each studio, but the mirrors that were not damaged could be recycled to a community project company. "Yarin can you start taking notes? I want to recycle all the materials that are salvageable that we aren't going to use. I want them to be reused by someone that needs it. I want to keep the studios as is other then restoring them to the original and updating it with state of the art technology. In the second floor is where I want the two vocal studios they will need to reinforced and sound proof, maybe all of them haven't decided." she muttered to herself. "But at least the second floor for sure. Let me know if I am going to fast."

"Nope keep going."

"Ok what time is that architect coming?"

"In about 10 minutes. We can finish up here and head down to meet him if you like." Rachel nodded and looked around one more time.

"Remind me to bring up the bathrooms with them, I want them to be set up like a dressing room with like 8 individual mirrors and a storage place for makeup and hanging locker at each station for clothing." when he nodded and began writing again she took his arm and led him down the stairs, he tended to be a little clumsy.

"Ms.? Can I have a minute of your time I would like to go over your decision of pest control.

Rachel groaned refrained from rolling her eyes, nodded and tapped a distracted Yarin . "I'll be right back. I doesn't think one is going to work out either." Rachel grumbled under her breath about inconsiderable stupid exterminators that didn't understand her vegan animal loving ways. Within minutes of following the man and listening to him, she thanked him for his time and asked him to leave. Watching as he huffed and puffed about tree hugging idiots destroying the planet. Which she found vastly amusing and she was still chucking when she headed back into the lobby, well that was until she noticed who Yarin was talking to. Memories of high school, slushie facials, cruel nicknames, and fighting over boys came rushing back to her. _Damn what is Quinn Fabray doing in my theater? _

Rachel took in the sight of the three of them talking Yarin was giving them details that they had gone over for the renovation, she noticed both women's briefcases and reality sunk in. _Damn! Suck it up Rachel Berry you aren't the same girl anymore. Your are a famous Broadway star, and what she thinks doesn't matter anymore, and it never should have. You are a famous actress, fake it until you can crack later in private. _Straitening her shoulders she stepped away from the darkened theater and slapped a insanely fake smile on her lips.

"Quinn Fabray! What a surprise and joy it is to see you." she said walking over to her to give her the posh kiss on each cheek.

"Berry?" Quinn muttered shocked to see the little dive standing before her.

"Wait you know one another?" Yarin said looking back and forth between there faces,

"Oh yes we go way back. How have you been Quinn, my condolences on your loss. "

"Yes thank you the flowers you sent were lovely. I am fine thank you." Quinn was in a whirlwind of confusion. Just as she had been to have seen the flowers from the diva at her father's funeral. Quinn hadn't seen or spoken to Rachel since the last day of high school when they all had watched from the train platform as she onto the train to New York . She had left Finn, at his request, and never had looked back from what she could understand. She had followed her career, who hadn't …. In 8 years Rachel had graduated NYADA then fell into her first role before graduation and had since stared in 6 shows …won 5 Tony awards 6 Grammy's and released 3 platinum albums. "what are you doing here?"

"Your in my theater." Rachel laughed. "I am going to restore it, I thought that is what you were here for."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "You own this place?"

"Yes, now would you like to go over the place so that you can give me a decent bid?" Rachel tried to hide her smile at rendering Quinn Fabray HBIC of McKinley High almost speechless, but she failed when she noticed Yarin looking at her oddly. Rachel just shook her head and leaned past Quinn who still was mute and reached for the older woman's hand. "Hello I am Rachel Berry, it is a please to meet you."

Blushing the woman shook her hand and nodded. "I am Violet Grey, it is a pleasure to meet you. I saw you in Evita earlier this year, Your version of "Don't Cry for Me Argentina," brought me to tears."

"Thank you Violet. It is some of Webber's best work, you can't help bring justice to amazing work." Rachel smiled and tucked the older woman's arm into her and lead her out of the lobby and into the disaster zone she called "her baby"

"Rachel, this is going to take a lot of work and time to make this place they way it deserves." Quinn said sadly looking at the hopeful diva. Positive that the woman had no idea how much time, work and money such a renovation would require.

"I know that Quinn." Rachel put her hands behind her back and rocked a little. "I know that you can't know exactly prices, but worse case scenario ball park it for me."

"The entire project the studios, the apartment, the theater, and the exterior work and the garden rooftop we could be talking from 5 to 15 million dollars possibly." Quinn muttered. "Material, ones that you want will be expensive." they both jumped at the loud noise behind them. Yarin was on the ground. "He just passed out."

Rachel smirked, waving her hand to a worried Violet. "He is just fine he is a little dramatic. " she looked back to Quinn. "What about your workers, what about my requirements to be as green as possible, and do you know of a decent exterminator that will not look at me nuts when I tell him I want them removed not killed?"

"Rachel, I said million ….5 to 15 million dollars possibly, I will know better when I run the numbers." Quinn said shaking her head.

"Ms . Fabray I heard you just fine. Go crunch the numbers, draw up some plans and we will see if we are able to work this out." Rachel turned a little frosty as Quinn tested her patients.

Quinn felt dizzy, between seeing Rachel again, and the idea of a project this size, the prestige alone that this would bring to her company was unthinkable.

"Oh and Quinn the apartment needs to be top priority 2 moths tops. I am selling my place and I close in 2 moths."

"Bad time to be selling your apartment don't you think?" Quinn muttered slamming her clip board and her drawing pad in her messenger bag.

"Well it is what it is, 2 months that is a deal breaker." Rachel folded her arms on her chest and looked at her sternly.

"I am sure we can work with that, the garden will have to wait, but considering what time of year it is I am sure you won't mind."

"Not at all. Just remember I need at least 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms." Rachel nodded and walked to the front door expecting them all to follow her.

"All written down." Quinn rolled her eyes when she was sure that Rachel wasn't able to see her. "Ok so I can have the apartment idea later today and have it faxed over and I can have a few ideas drawn up for the theater in a few days."

"Ok sounds great." Rachel headed over to her parked Karma Hybrid, leaning against the rear passenger tire. 'We should get together and do dinner some time."

Quinn nodded glancing at her shading the glare coming off her sports car. Rachel Berry was still adorable in her know it all way. Quinn wondered if she kept in contact with anyone from High School. She had lost track of half the Glee, club. But if she knew Rachel, she probably knew. Maybe they should take the time to catch up it was nice to have someone here in NY. "How about I go back and work on your designs and then we can meet up at Zen's on 48th at say 8 tonight and I can bring the designs and we can catch up on old times."

Rachel pursed her lips slipped her glasses on her head, watched Yarin lock the door front, nodded to Quinn even as she thought. _This is a BAD idea_ "OK sounds great see you there." she waved to them goodbye. Then slid around the car and clicked the alarm, opening her door she called out "come on Yarin, I have to get home before W.I.N. delivery truck gets there."

Yarin slipped into the passenger seat. "I can't believe your really going to give a away all of your furniture. Xiomara is going to be pissed." he shook his head. "When will she be back from Nice?"

"In a little over 2 months. She has that contract with that agency and the two designers so she will be there until that is over. " Rachel said as she steered the car into traffic. "And don't go taking her side over this. It had been over for a year, she will not leave, nor take me seriously. We were unhappy for much longer then that, the only reason we haven't killed one another is that she has been out of the country for the last 8 months."

"Still seems a little dirty to sell everything or give it away," he muttered. Flipping threw his phone. "I mean I know that she has been pretty much using you for at least a year now. But you likes dating a super model, you like the status of that. We both knew that she was holding on as tight as she could for as long as she did."

"You are my friend your suppose to be on my side." Rachel whined shooting him a dirty look.

"Oh I am. But I am telling you breaking up with her, kicking her out and getting rid of everything in that house will be light the straw that breaks the camels back." Yarin clicked out a quick text message. "Never mind if she finds out your having dinner with some gorgeous blonde."

"Quinn is straight."

"Like that ever stopped you before. If I remember correctly so was Xiomara." he laughed at her angry tiny punch into the dash board.

"This is the frigid Ice Queen of McKinley High your talking about. I have as much a chance of getting into her pants as I do yours." she laughed glanced over at him. "and we both know that isn't going to happen."

"Nathen would kill us both." Yarin laughed. His phone rang and he smirked again . "Speak of the devil. " he flipped his phone open. "Hi baby, you are going to live a long time. Rach and I were just talking about you."

Rachel shook her head and blocked out her PA personal conversation with his partner. She instead tried to concentrate on Yarin's concern about Xiomara coming back stateside with nothing. Maybe she should see about putting her up in a small apartment here until she was on her feet, she could furnish it with the master bedroom and the second living room furniture that she would be using until she moved out. That would as least keep her conscious free. She clicked the button on her sterling wheel. "Call Lorne cell." she said to her car, trying to avoid looking at Yarin as he laughed

"If it isn't the lovely Ms. Berry."

"Hey Lorne, sorry to bother you so soon after just closing on the theater, and my house, but I need you to look in to getting an apartment for Xiomara I would rather her have a two bedroom so she can have a room mate , keep it under 5k a month and tell the landlord the rent will be paid in full at the signing of the lease. I want the place in the Lower East side or East Village. I am not going to go and see it and I don't want my name on the lease, I want no affiliation on it. Can you figure this out for me?

"It can be done what are we talking about for time line?"

"Thanks Lorne, and I am going to trust you on this you find the right apartment for her."

"Ok I will look into it and find the perfect place. I'll fax you the details of the one I choose , and you can get a feel of the landlord."

"Ok good, thanks again Lorne.. Talk to you later." Rachel hung up, feeling less guilty, on the right path, and a few pounds lighter. She refused to look into Yarin's knowing face. Stupid know it all.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Quinn backed up her designs placed them in her document tube grabbed her messenger bag flicked a glance at her watch, it was an 8 minute walk from her building to 48th and 8th she had 20 minutes, as she was sure that Rachel would be on time. She pulled out her ipod stuck her headphone and made quick work of the walk to Z's that was one thing she loved about new York. You could pretty much walk anywhere, or take the bus or a train.

Rachel was sitting in the back booth looking over the menu , when Quinn walked in, spotted her and headed her way. "I knew you would be early." Quinn laughed.

"Old habits are hard to break." Rachel smiled. "How was the rest of you day?" she asked watching as Quinn unloaded her baggage then sat down.

"Oh it was fine. I did have theis one demanding client. But she's a bit of a Diva so it is to be expected." Quinn laughed when Rachel whacked her with the laminated menu. "How about you, have a good afternoon?"

"Dealing with movers, and my assistant it was quite comical." Rachel laughed sipping her water.

"Movers?" Quinn questioned glancing over the menu she always got the King Crab.

"Long story, but suffice to say I will be refreshing my lifestyle in 2 months time and I am donating my possessions that I no long need or want to a charity of my choice, who will be selling them and retaining the profits for their good works."

Quinn Smirked. "Same old Berry!"

"Like I said old habits and all." Rachel smiled as the waitress came over.

"Welcome to Zen's are you ladies rea-Your Rachel Berry!" the teenage girl exclaimed, snapping a hand over her mouth to stop the squeal that was now muffled.

Quinn couldn't hide the laugh, as she saw the Rachel Berry megawatt smile turn on as she beamed up to the ecstatic girl.

"Yes! Hi it is a please to meet you." Rachel shook the girls hand.

"This is amazing! I have seen every show you have been in I saw Phantom twice. I have all your songs on my mp3 player. Ih Gosh I'm sorry I should get you order." she muttered looking around noticing that everyone was watching her meltdown.

"That's ok Celeste . Can I have the Pumpkin Ravioli and a side salad no onions or olives and the house dressing, as long as it is vegan. Quinn?"

"King Crab, side salad no onions house dressing is fine and a diet coke, please Celeste." Quinn smiled watching the young teenager rush to put in the order. "this happen to you a lot?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, then stopped nodded and smiled. "It doesn't bother me, it is what I wanted for so long growing up, it helps me to forget. Plus it's the fans like Celeste that are what matter, you and I use to be her. I mean I don't know who you idolized but you did didn't you?"

"Remember the pink hair and bad attitude for me it was a combination of Madonna and Pink." Quinn laughed at herself. Watching Rachel trying to find the girl with the animal sweaters.

As if reading her mind. "all the animal sweaters have been burned and buried." Rachel nodded, when Quinn looked shocked that she had guessed right, " I am not the girl you once knew, but I figure your not either."

"No not at all. I like the new clothed Rachel Berry, she has an eclectic fashion but now it's a cool eclectic. " Quinn saluted her with her drink.

"So who do you still talk to from McKinley?" Rachel leaned in, waiting to hear about what was going on with their old friends.

"Well San and Britt of course, they got married about 4 years ago and are both currently expecting." Rachel's eyes bulged at that tidbit. "I know I thought it was nuts for them both to get pregnant, but San tried for years and they gave up and Britt got pregnant right away so San tried again with the same donor and bam! Santana has her own law firm, and Britt has a dance studio, come to think about it I think it was the same one you use to go to. I see Puck about once a month when I go home to see Beth. I know that Mercedes moved to LA, but I have lost touch. Artie and Sam are part of the doctors without borders, I am not sure what their roles are, but I think Sam is a certified Physician Assistant. How about you?"

"Well Kurt and Blaine are here they have a permanent resident here in Long Island. But their clothing design business keeps them traveling a lot they are currently in Nice they will be back in 2 months. Mercedes and I do talk , not as often as I wish because of our schedules. Will and Emma and their children were here in January to see Evita we had dinner, we had a lovely time. I go back to see my dads or they come here for holidays, at least until they retire I am trying to convince them to move up here. I have seen Tina and Mike they have been on and off since High School. They both work the entertainment business Mike is a choreographer for my label and Tina is a talent scout for them. They travel a lot so like Mercedes we don't spend to much time together. And that just leaves Finn, he ended up going into the military after we broke up, we couldn't seem to ever get it right. He is currently stationed in Germany and is happily married with two children. They met while he was stationed in the Philippines. "

Quinn nodded surprised that some how between the two of them they had managed to keep in contact with all the original Glee members. " Can you believe that Finn , Santana, Britt, and the Shuesters have kids?"

"I find Finn having children the most frightening. But I have seen them all together he is a great dad, I think he feels he has to be to make of for his missing dad.

"Yeah that makes sense ." Quinn nodded her head. "How about you? Married? Kids?

"Quinn if I had gotten married it would be all over the news, same if I had children." Rachel laughed. "How about you single, married. Dating , kids?"

"No to all the above." Quinn grinned as Celeste headed their way with their food. "How about you are you dating anyone?"

Celeste placed the plates down with a clunk and looked at Quinn like she lost her mind. "You kidding right?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips in bewilderment. "Rachel is dating Xiomara the Irish super model, they have been together for like 2 years." when Quinn just looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about. "Hold on a second." Celeste clambered off.

"Ex girlfriend we have been broken up for a year she is currently out of the country so everyone thinks we are still together." Rachel muttered irritated as she spread her dressing onto the salad.

Celeste came back. "Here this is an old picture, I haven't seen any recent ones." she handed Quinn the magazine. Quinn glanced down smiling trying to indulge the girl, but then she really looked at the couple. To say they were amazing beautiful would be an understatement. It was a red carpet event, Rachel was dazzling in a off the shoulder light covered gown with a split up to her hip, the woman she stood next to was a tall red head flawless skin, long legs and a killer body and she held onto to Rachel possessively, while she wore a black modest dress that was absolutely backless. "Wow, you guys look great." Quinn nodded handing back the magazine Celeste paused, shook her head and started to leave.

"Celeste if you would like to leave the magazine here I would autograph my picture if you would like?"

"That would be great, thanks so much!" Celeste beamed and then bounced off.

"That was sweet of you, she wasn't going to ask, even though she really wanted to." Quinn smiled.

"I know that is why I wanted to." Rachel shrugged her shoulder and picked up her fork. "We should eat while it is still hot, we have all of the plans to look over." They ate in a comfortable silence for the most part, or made small talk about the city. When they where finished with their meal Rachel took out a pink sharpie and signed her name slipped a Benjamin in as a book mark and then leaned over the counter where Celeste was doling her homework handing it to here. 'Have a nice night, it was a pleasure meeting you, Celeste." Rachel slipped her arm into Quinn's , steeping out of the restaurant just as the first paparazzi flashed their picture. "Quinn hold on, they will try to separate us. Let get to the car its at the curb." there were about 15 members of the devil spawn surrounding them. Rachel just bulldozed through them and clicked her alarm and opened the door for Quinn, waited for her and all her baggage to settle in , shut it and then headed around to her door, slipped in and locked the door.

"Wow that was fun!" Quinn laughed watching them outside the darkly tinted windows. "Nice car Rach."

"Thanks sorry about that, someone must have tipped them off I was there." She pushed the start button on the car, checked to see if anyone was in the way and then pulled off into traffic. "We can go back to my place I am on West 79th, we can go over the designs, Unless your place is closer."

"No your place is fine." Quinn closed her eyes 79th? The cheapest 1 bedroom was 7 thousand dollars. No her coop in Forest Hills was not closer. Good lord just what had she got herself into? _Maybe taking on this project was a bad idea! _


	2. Chapter 2

**6.7.12**

**A/N: Wow guys you sure do know how to make a girl feel good! Thank you so much for your support, please keep reviewing. I am glad that you like what I have given you so far! The journey continues….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH & New York, NY. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

**~~ Loose editing, I can't keep my eyes open. ~~**

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel quickly drove the rest of the way home. Quinn was very quite and

Rachel was worried that the paparazzi that followed her around might just

be too much for her to have been able to handle and that was normal. Rachel

while she did live quietly for the most part could on occasion get caught

in the middle of a shit storm. "I am really sorry that happened Quinn."

"It's ok Rachel your a famous person I understand that. It isn't my place to

judge the way you choose to live your life. Just like I would hope that you

wouldn't judge me."

"No I would never make a judgment on anyone else, not only would it be

wrong, but it isn't the type of person that I am. Rachel smiled as 79th

street came into view. She quickly parallel parked into her assigned spot

came around ripped open Quinn's door and pulled the blonde out of the car.

"If we hurry we can get inside before they round the corner."

"You mean they followed us?" Quinn looked watching as indeed there were four

cabs pulling around the corner people with camera jumping out. "I can't

believe they followed us."

"Quinn i haven't been caught out and about with another women for over a

year. With Xiomara out of the country, this is first page news. Please hurry I

don't want them to figure out who you are and start to hound you too."

Rachel snagged the document holder slung her purse over her shoulder, and

handed Quinn her own messenger bag, slammed the car door and started to

drag Quinn to the door that sat on top for the 7 stairs stoop. Quinn followed Rachel . " I am on the 4th floor." she glanced over her shoulder as she carried on up stairs preceding the blonde. " Fair warning the house is a mess. I haven't had a chance to rearrange anything since the movers yet. So it is slightly dilapidated." Rachel her Quinn stifled a laugh, and fought a need to smirk in answer as well. Rachel put the key into her lock and quickly stepped inside, She hung her purse on the coat rack and hung her keys on the wall, "Come on I'll show you around before we go upstairs were there is still furniture." Rachel laughed. "Ok here are the two guest rooms, but one is really too small to be called that I use it for storage, it is currently housing packed boxes." she opened to the two opened doors. " This was the guest room, but I just gave the bedroom set away." she shrugged her shoulders and headed down the hall. "Downstairs bath, its small it functions and the laundry is in here, as well." she lead the way to further down the hall. "This is the kitchen and the living room."

"Wow nice kitchen!" Quinn said running her eyes roaming over the open chef's kitchen. Admiring the custom cherry cabinetry, black honed-granite countertops, and Sub-Zero, Viking and Miele appliances. "You put this in?"

"This was one of the few things that I remodeled when I bought it 6 years ago. " Rachel nodded opening the subzero fridge and grabbing two waters and a bowl of fruit.

"You did an excellent job. The living room has a spectacular view." Quinn looked around the apartment, it also had boxes every where." she looked back at Rachel who she noticed was watching her. "If you not moving for two months why are you packing now? I mean I am all for packing early, but aren't you going to need any of the items in the boxes?"

"Well most of the things in these boxes are Xiomara's. She left a few things behind when she left on her tour and since I will be moving I have packed her things."

Quinn nodded and followed Rachel up the stairs. She really hadn't been kidding the house really had very little furniture, until you came to the second floor. Which lead right into the Master bedroom, there was an small en suite to the right and a door that seemed to lead to a terrace.

"This is the master, en suite, and the south terrace. And then this here was originally was the north terrace but I converted it into a solarium."

"To house your baby grand piano?" Quinn muttered in shock, stating at the black beauty sitting off to the left of the room. "Rachel who has a baby piano in their solarium?"

"Where else would I have put it? The living room isn't big enough. I had to have the glass specially designed to slide so that they could hoist her up there, and into the room. Which was a good thing because when I move it would have been a bitch to have it moved."

"It is still going to be an issue. Do I need to redesign your apartment for the piano?" Quinn looked at her with pursed lips.

"No I plan of having it in the music room on the 3rd floor. You might want to hold off installing the new windows on that floor until then." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, and smiled. "We can sit in here or go to the terrace to talk about the design." she nodded her head to the two small sofas that were clustered together in front of a flat screen on the wall.

Quinn shook her head, seeing that there would be no place to lay out the designs. 'Do you have a large surface to lay out the designs?"

"Ok no problem we can go upstairs." Rachel left the solarium, treaded threw the bedroom, out of to the south terrace and then headed up a spiral staircase.

Quinn rolled her eyes and followed the diva up to yet another floor. No wonder Rachel was in such good shape, with all these damn stairs. The roof top terrace took Quinn's breath away. Rachel had an enchanting view of Central Park on one side and lights of the City and water on the other. There was a gorgeous well manicured flower garden, and high quality designer outdoor furniture. There was a large old rustic table that sat 8 on the far right near a large stainless steal grill, which she found odd for a vegan.

"How about we set up on the table? She set the two water bottles and the fruit down in the middle of the table. She nodded for Quinn to sit down as she lit a few outdoor tiki candles. Quinn inhaled the citronella sent.

"Perfect. This is a beautiful view, are you sure you want to part with this place?" she watched as Rachel slowly headed back to sit with her at the table.

"While I do love this place, it holds a lot of history and not all of it was memorable in a good way. " she smiled sadly and glanced out into the colorful night.

Quinn felt herself reaching out and holding Rachel's hand. "I know what you mean. I am sorry for my part in your unhappy history. I know that I was very harsh, and overly mean to you, especially when you were just reaching out to me to help me. To let me know that I wasn't alone. I never did thank you for that, I hope that is isn't too late now."

Rachel wanted to rush forward with her ever ready forgiveness, but Xiomara had taught her that sometimes you couldn't just faithfully give forgiveness blindly, it needed to be earned. Rachel wasn't willing to put herself back into a position that she had been all of 8 years ago. The only person that could do that was, Rachel Berry, if she didn't believe in herself or know her own self worth. But Rachel also saw that Quinn was trying and she was sincere, Quinn truly believed what she was saying was true. But Rachel had been burnt by good intentions in the past. Again she wasn't ready to follow the white rabbit down into the hole blindly. " I hope so Quinn." she simply said and smiled. "I hope so. So these designs are we going to talk about them?"

Quinn headed down the block, after sneaking out the back fire escape from Rachel's catching a cab back to the her co-op rather then taking the train. It was 11 she , if she took the train it would be well after midnight by the time she got home. Rachel had decided on one the plans already tonight like the feeling of having three bedrooms on the top floor 2 bath rooms. A spacious kitchen, dining, family and a small office/library on first floor. Quinn would have to crunch numbers for at least a week to get a proper quote together. But the apartment wasn't going to be difficult at all. Knowing that construction wise she would be able to keep the construction cost under 30 thousand, Rachel's expensive taste for material and furnishings would be another situation all together.

Quinn let herself into her co-op, dropping her backs at the door and headed straight to her kitchen she needed a drink. It had seen a long night, though a pleasant one, a long one. She sat heavily on her plain brown sofa. She looked at her place she had bought it 2 years ago to years ago. She thought it funny that even with the boxes and lack of furniture Rachel's place looked more lived in then Quinn's had. If she was honest Quinn just slept here and went through the motions. Although she owned the house, she didn't feel as if it was hers. No need to decorate. The little apartment was lonely. Quinn had never noticed that before. There were pictures of Beth on her walls, and that was it. Maybe it was because she was so far away from Beth, Santana and Brittany. But she left alone, she felt adrift. Quinn didn't know when being that way had started bothering her, but being alone just wasn't ok anymore. She hadn't dated in the last 3 years. That was one hell of a dry spell. Worse was that her relationship with Larry hadn't even ended bad, so it wasn't hut feeling that had kept her away from dating. She just didn't want to, for quite some time. Maybe it was time for her to learn how to live again.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

**Two weeks later**

Quinn hadn't seen Rachel in person for two weeks, which she found odd because the Diva had made a point to tell her that they needed to hang out, but every time Quinn called Rachel wasn't able to talk, and Yarin fielded the call. She finally gave up and asked Violet to do her dirty work to see if Rachel would talk to her. She only hurt her own feelings when Violet had indeed spoke to her, and managed to get the apartment contract signed and faxed back over in a matter of minutes. She kept running through everything that happened or was said that evening and wondered what had gone wrong or what she had done that set them backwards.

Annoyed that she cared so much she just pushed herself further into work. She got together the material, labor, time projections and design ideas together and put together a presentation that she wasn't able to email to Rachel because they hadn't even exchanged personal information. She only had Yarin's cell phone and the office number, that was never answered. "Diana?" she called into the intercom.

"Yes Ms Fabray?"

"Can you please have a courier sent up I have a package that I need delivered this afternoon." Quinn knew through Violet that Rachel had been operating on the property in a temp office that she had set up for Yarin and herself. Quinn also knew that Yarin had requested a list of contractors that Quinn worked with and that Rachel was interviewing each of them to see who she was willing to work with. Apparently she had also found an exterminator that agreed with her terms, all thanks to Violet.

Getting to her feet she decided enough was enough. She put together the package and headed to the door, noticing that Violet was not sitting at her desk. Diana was at here typing up some documents. "Never mind that courier I am going to deliver it myself check out the progress on the property myself."

"Yes Ms Fabray, I'll cancel the courier." Diana smiled picked up the phone as she continued typing her memo. Quinn smirked when the elevator closed. Quinn headed over the 42nd street, stopping at a little deli, grabbing a few vegan selections and then continued on her way. She rounded the corner on 42 and was surprised to see so many work trucks parked up and down the streets. There were three metal dumpsters out front of the theater half full. Quinn skidded to a halt. Shit there was construction or at the least demolition going on. Had Rachel changed her mind and gone with another designer? Quinn mustered her courage, if that was the case Rachel should have told her, and if it was then Quinn would do an about face and crawl off somewhere and lick her wounds privately.

Quinn straightened her shoulders, took off her sunglasses and strode into the theater. She was stunned, the place was a shell of its former self. Everything had been stripped down and was bare bones. What she knew could take a month and probable more had taken two weeks. The chairs had all been removed, it appeared that there was a salvage pile and she watched two men loading them into a large moving truck. All the glass had been removed from the windows again Quinn noticed a salvage pile, with a trio of men loading the undamaged panes carefully into the truck. That was when she noticed Rachel. She was on the stage sweeping chunks of plaster into a large pile as she did so she was singing a loud verse of "I'm going to wash that man right out of my hair." from South Pacific.

It was then and only then that Quinn realized that while everyone was working on their own projects that their attention was directly focused on her as she sang, oblivious to everyone. Quinn decided to stay back and watch the work going on before she revealed herself. There was easily 15 burly construction workers in the theater. Two working on pulling the ceiling down standing of rafters. The two men working on the seats the 3 on the windows. Two pulling down the drapes from the stage. There was a four man crew pulling up the carpet, and the last two where teenagers who seemed to be in charge of gathering the planks from the stage, or helping sweep the stage. When Rachel was came to the end of her performance Quinn wasn't able to stop herself from clapping. "The amazingly talented Rachel Berry everyone."

"Quinn!" she smiled and then blushed when everyone joined in on the clapping. "Oh stop that !" she laughed and hopped off the stage. " I'll be back, think of another one. I tell you I can not be stumped." she promised and the men all laughed. Rachel came even with Quinn. "Hi!"

"Hi. What is going on here?"

"Here you mean the clean up crew?"

"Yes I thought you were hiring someone for this ."

"I am, I mean it isn't a big deal is it?" Rachel seemed confused. "I mean I just thought this would help you."

Quinn was now the one confused. "What? We don't have a contract for the theater yet. We have a deal on the apartment.'

"Quinn I already told you that I wanted you to do it." Rachel smiled and led her out of the theater back pass the concession stand, and into her small temp office. Yarin was on the phone in the corner yelling about "No comment, and no Interviews!" on multiple lines. She followed Rachel even further to find another small office with a desk and two chairs surrounding a small round table. "This is such a nice surprise!" Rachel motioned for Quinn to sit down. "I'll be right back I have to freshen up a bit."

Rachel hastened to the bathroom in a panic. She cleaned her face and her hands. How Quinn had slipped pass Violet and Yarin? Rachel didn't know. The all three were in the middle of a mission. This mission was to keep Quinn safe. Rachel had been avoiding her like the plague after all the paparazzi publicity had hit. Luckily no one yet knew who Quinn was. But that didn't stop it from bring on all the star magazines, or national enquirer. Didn't stop the phone call , especially thee irate one from Xiomara. Rachel had pulled a few strings to avoid making things too much of a splash , her publicist was working over time. The only blessing it seemed was that Quinn somehow was completely oblivious.

As much as she wanted to protect Quinn, she couldn't help how happy she was that Quinn had just showed up. Having enough of being ignored, it appeared and came in temper blaring to find out what was going on. Rachel smiled ruefully at herself, she just caught the tiger by the toe. Would she holler , to be let go?

"Did you bring lunch? How sweet of you." Rachel sat down across from her. Watching Quinn carefully.

"Yes I did I also brought by the contract and the mock numbers ( which are now going to be inaccurate) and a few design ideas."

Rachel nodded and pursed her lips. "I am sorry about stepping on your toes. That wasn't my intention. These workers are part of a daily work daily pay program, I meet them when I volunteered at the W.I.N. soup kitchen last week. It seems that they were all laid off. So I offered them jobs for demolition, they all had precious experience and I checked references. I thought of all the jobs that demolition would be the most sound. They are honest men, work very hard, and want to be able to provide for their families."

"Well , now I feel like a selfish ass. If that is the reasoning, I can't argue with your results. Just don't hire a plumber or electrician without me just to be safe."

"Deal. Can we eat I am starving."

"Yes just as soon as you tell me why you are ignoring me."

_Damn! _Shoulders slumped Rachel sighed "Noticed that did ya?"

~~~~~ }|{~~~~~

**Sorry about the short chapter, working double shifts every day this week . It's midnight my time and I have been up since 6am after staying up until 4:45am writing yesterday…**

**Hope you enjoy….**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**6.8.12**

**A/N: You guys are great! Really I mean it! So I realized I should have mentioned that the story starts at the very end of July. This chapter will open back up into the second week of August. Believe it or not this is important to telling the story . Any who I hope that you enjoy this installment! Next chapter will be longer and more exciting ! Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you. Thx Taylor**

**~ }|{ ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH & New York, NY. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

**~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~**

Quinn sat back and watched Rachel carefully, it use to be that you were able to watch every thought that crossed her face. But she had built her acting skills to the point now that it was hard to tell what she was doing and thinking.

"Well to be honest there are a few reasons." Rachel finally stated as if that was going to placate her.

"What reasons?"

"Well I have been really busy here, as I am sure you can see. I didn't want to bother you, considering that I gave you a specific deadline."

"Which is true but we already hired a sub contractor to oversee the apartment, I have been informed that the demo is complete and they are currently framing out to your specific reproof of the design." Quinn muttered

"I'm sorry. I needed more room in the kitchen. The plan you came up with limited it."

"Well, I am not one to question your superior knowledge. I spend little to no time in my kitchen. I would have taken any suggestions that you have into consideration. Stop changing the subject, what is the real reason we haven't gotten there yet."

"If I may correct you. " Rachel held up a finger. "It was you that got us off topic." Rachel pursed her lips when Quinn raised a brow. "Ok well I don't really want to tell you, to be honest. I don't know how your going to deal with it."

"_Rachel_." she sighed frustrated.

"Fine wait here, its easier to show you." she stood up and headed out to the outer office coming back with a stack of messages, newspapers, and magazines. she handed the easily 10 pound pile into Quinn's hand.

"What is all this?"

"Gossip?" Rachel smiled sadly.

Quinn took a few minutes to look at the messages from different talk shows, media junkets, radio stations, and magazines requesting interviews or comments. Quinn still wasn't following until she saw the picture of Rachel and her coming out of Z's. It was a good picture of Rachel carefully putting Quinn in the car waving off paparazzi with a dazzling megawatt Berry smile. The next one was a candid shot of Rachel laughing as she was dragging and pulling a startled or scared Quinn up the stoop to Rachel's building. They had twisted the situation with a caption. "Apparently Berry's new conquest has heard the rumors of Xiomara's wrath. But that didn't keep her from spending untold hours with the diva."

Quinn realized at once what the problem was. "Are you trying to protect me?" she laughed?" Surprised at the complete opposite of what she had feared.

"Of course that is what I am doing. You are oblivious of the way this can ruin someone. Quinn you were oblivious of what has been going on, your very lucky that they haven't figured out who you are, or it would be a nightmare."

"But it isn't true. We are working together, we are old school friends."

Quinn laughed and pushed the pile of offending madness away from her and

pulled her wrap closer to her. "Who cares what they are saying."

"Ok so who cares. I guess that you forget that all your clients care? What about your mother? What about your friends?" Rachel took a deep breath.

"What about Beth."

"No one but Beth matters and I can call her today and speak to her before

it gets out of control." Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"What about what they dig up of they find out who you are? What if they found out abut Beth, or go knocking on your mother's door, of Shelby's. They are trying to paint you not only as a lesbian, but a home wrecker. None of this is true but can be very damaging to your life and personal career. I don't want to let that happen Quinn."

"You have friends don't you? I am sure not everyone that you are friends

with has been considered a love interest."

Rachel sat down defeated. She didn't want to admit the truth that she had very few friends, that she spent most of her time with cast members or her gay male freinds like Yarin and Nathen or Kurt and Blaine. But worst she didn't want to tell Quinn that Xiomara was a friend of hers first before their romantic relationship developed. Most straight friends didn't like hearing that their 'friend' liked to turn out straight girls for shits and giggles.

"Well I don't go out much I am a home body, so you and I hanging out will

be new and out of the ordinary...therefore they will hound you."

Quinn nodded, understanding now at least what was going on in Rachel's mind. "I think it was wrong of you to make that decision out of my hands, but because you did it because you were trying to protect me I don't have the right to be angry."

"I appreciate that." Rachel sat down across from Quinn, smiling when Quinn handed hers to her. "Thank you, it is very thoughtful of you to bring me lunch."

"I figured it was my way in, I was planning to hold it hostage until they let me in to see you. Had no idea it would be this easy." Quinn joked looking around the place. "Interesting design you have going here."

"We can't all have designing degrees from Yale, Quinn. I just needed someplace that would help me keep organized with the projects that I am involving myself with." Rachel sighed. "I can't function in the house now a days. One I don't want to be there two it is so disorganized I can't think straight. Most nights I just sit in the solarium and pound on the piano."

"See ! We could have gone to a movie or dinner, maybe even a show together. Then you wouldn't have been bored, and you could have avoided your disorganized house."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and deadpanned a look at Quinn. "Oh that would have been a marvelous idea!" she took a quick bite, and leaned back into her chair. "They would have been all over us, snapping pictures and speculating what we where doing and who you are."

Quinn ignored the dramatic from the woman in front of her, and continued to eat. Rachel had always exaggerated everything in a very dramatic way back in high school. It appeared that it was still very much part of the Berry personality. "Ok so you say that they are all over the place. Why aren't they hounding you here?"

"Because they don't know about here. And I plan to keep it that way for a very long time, or at least as long as possible."

"And exactly how do you go about evading them exactly?" Quinn laughed, sipping her diet coke.

"Well if I do say myself it really is quite clever. I take my car to Remington Records, pull into the underground parking lot, meet up with Yarin, and we head out in his car from another exit." Rachel smiled, then frowned. "I guess that would work for you and I to hang out too. But not in the city, maybe we could go to Atlantic city this week end, give us something to do."

"Well there is a place that I have been wanting to go. " Quinn muttered. "This weekend will be one the last weekends that they will be having it, it's a bit of a drive, but if you think the only way we can be friends is out of the city, then maybe this will do."

"What is it?" Rachel leaned forward Quinn's face was all lit up like a child's. Food forgotten she watched Quinn feeling a smirk creeping up her face.

"It's this cool festive that they have in Rhode Island, its called WaterFire. My roommate at Yale use to go once a year. "

"Have you ever gone?"

"No I should have, but I never took the time in school. And then I have been working nonstop since getting out of college. Plus if I am honest I didn't want to go alone. I never really thought anyone would enjoy it, like I would. But you will love it, there are local artist that come out and fill the streets with their music, paintings. What do you think. Want to take a trip up on Saturday?" Quinn asked

For some reason that Rachel wasn't able to understood, she felt a pull on her soul. She looked at the beautiful woman across from her and realized the parallel between them. The were both successful women, without anyone to share that success. Unaware that though they had reached their dreams, in the process they had pushed people to the side, refusing to allow anyone to get in the way of what they wanted, and also keeping themselves intact to avoid being hurt. Rachel felt the kindred spirit in Quinn. Because of that she couldn't refuse the fragile line of trust that Quinn was slowing unwinding her way,

"Of Course, it sounds like so much fun!" Rachel smiled genuinely over at the blonde that looked very relieved that Rachel wasn't refusing her suggestion. "I'll be right back. Just need to know one thing. Do you work on the weekends?"

"When I have to or I am sick of being at home." Quinn admitted and shrugged her shoulders as if that was what normal people did.

"Ok, be right back. " Rachel left her office , leaving Quinn to finish her food. Rachel smiled looking at Yarin as he sat in the corner eating his lunch with Nathen. "Hello Lovers."

"Ms Berry., as I live and breathe , you look better and better every time I see you." Nathen got to his feet and pulled her into a hug, after bending in almost half to reach her. Nathen was almost 7 feet tall.

"You are such a charmer." she kissed him on the cheek and hipped Yarin's desk. "Enjoying your lunch?"

"Yes I disconnected our phone line. This is the most peace I have had in 2 weeks, thanks to you."

"I know which is why I am here to tell you that I am sorry and that I love you. I want you to both to get away for the weekend, you both deserve it!"

They both looked at her in shock, ok so maybe she had been needy the last few months since Kurt and Blaine had spent the last 6 months out of the country. But they, the four of them were the best friends that she had ever had. "So I need you to do two things. I want you to stay the weekend at my time share, how about a second honeymoon on me, to Atlantic City since you both have so much fun when you go. It will not be to far for you to drive to get there, and I still have that account set up from last time. I am never going back there after that incident, damn now I am thinking about it, anyways go have fun. Drain the account or save some for next time. But I also need you to book me a 2 bedroom hotel suite in Rhode Island near the WaterFire festival. Quinn and I are going to escape the city as well. Stop looking at me like that!" she demanded when they wiggled their eyebrows in unison. " For the 900th time Quinn is straight, she is my friend, the entire world things I am U-hauled to Xiomara. And Quinn isn't interested!"

"Not interested in what?" Quinn asked from the doorway. She watched as Rachel flipped around and every bit of her skin ran flush head to toe. It was very comical how overly dramatic she was.

"Never you mind Nosy Fabray. " she said hotly. "Yarin make the reservations, don't let them bullshit you about last minute. I want the best, views, room, and a spa package. Drop my name if you have to but keep my name off the reservation. "

"Yes dear" he laughed, picking up his phone. "I think they have a historical hotel there."

"Book it." Rachel headed back to the office, when she noticed Quinn looking a little lost.

"Hey your Nathen McKight." she laughed catching on. "You have the best buzz beater from full court I have ever seen." Quinn smiled . "How does the team look this year?"

"Like a hot mess as usual. I have another year, I hope like hell some scout takes a chance to come look at out pathetic team."

"You guys are good. You just need to find a rhythm, You have 5 really good players on your team, you guys just don't work well together." Quinn shook her head. "but who am I to tell a professional how to play their professional sport."

"I like you, you call it like you see it." Nathen held out his hands to her and smiled. "ok babe I am heading home I'm going to pack tonight we can head out tonight or tomorrow that is up to you. Anything that you want me to pack in particular?"

Yarin, shook his head leaned into Nathen as he bent down to kiss him softly on the lips all while Yarin gave hell to someone on the phone. "See you around Quinn." then he call out to Rachel who called back and was gone.

"What I am trying to tell you is that she will be there. This is what she is expecting. No she doesn't want that type of suite, then upgrade whose ever booked in the suite she wants she will pay the difference, she doesn't care but she will care if you can't accommodate what she wants. Yes , I will hold." Yarin muttered smiling at Quinn who turned and headed off back into Rachel's office over hearing Yarin say. "well yes that is much better yes check in tomorrow and check out on Monday. No she will not be bringing an entourage, you watch too much tv!" he said disgusted, causing Quinn to laugh.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I just really like your assistant. He is very entertaining." Quinn laughed and sat back down, watching as Rachel went over the documents of her bid. She tried to fight her fidgeting but she wasn't able to. So she stood up . " I am just going to head up stairs and see how it is coming along."

"Ok just don't take the elevator. We can't seem to find the original parts we need to repair it. I am going to have to replace it. It will be cheaper to put in two elevators then to try to replace the one. I was thinking about putting a freight elevator. A nice big one, or maybe a freight elevator and a passenger elevator. Can you think about it break down what would be best for the project and what will look appealing to the eyes?"

"Sure let me think about it. I'll be back down in a few minutes. Quinn took the steps up to the fourth and the fifth floor two at a time. She pushed open the large metal reinforced door from the stairwell. She loved the smell of new construction, she always has. The way she had planned out the floor plan she had the elevator open into what would be Rachel's living room, if they could get the new elevator that required a key card to get to the top floors that would be even better, Quinn would be able to do away with an entry door which Quinn had originally wanted. Quinn peaked in seeing the office tucked beside the kitchen, behind the stairs across from the laundry room and the dining room the majority of the space was open With huge floor to ceiling windows open to 42nd street. The Family and the Formal living room were going to be separated by a large 12 foot long fireplace, with a working waterfall feature that bad a built in aquarium through out it. She had been thinking about the design for over a month, but hasn't found the client for it yet. But Rachel would love the dramatic of it, and it's uniqueness . Quinn was happy to see that the stairs were already in and leading up to the second floor of the new apartment. Here you could see the most work . As up here there was a lot of framing, pluming , she had to break through the ceiling for the roof top access. Electric lines and pluming pipes had been run. Quinn noticed that the inner drywall had been installed for both the extra bedrooms. The four piece hall bath was green boarded the tile that Rachel has picked was leaning against the wall. They had yet to get the bathroom fixtures only have agreed on the kitchen appliances and sink because Quinn already knew what Rachel liked having seen her current kitchen. Quinn walked into the master seeing the framing for the large oversized walk in closet it was 15x15 and the matching side by side master bath that was also 15x15. Quinn had reconfigured the size when Rachel insisting that she needed a bedroom sized closet and master bath. The progress was moving quiet efficiently. But Rachel could be a slave driver, even with out letting on about hit. Her poor contractor was so out of his league. Quinn nodded her head and heading back down to Rachel's office.

"Hey I was just about to come and get you. Everything look ok up there.

"Yes there is a lot of progress being made, You must have been brow breathing them to work at break neck pace." Quinn laughed.

"Not at all." Rachel laughed and handed back the contract to Quinn. "I love the design, the only thing that we will need to go over is the dressing rooms and the orchestra pit. I need a full sized orchestra, that is fully functioning. I know that I will have to sacrifice some seating for that. But it is important.

Quinn nodded her head thinking about the orchestra. "Well Rachel if we don't have the room to drop …"

"Quinn it was built in 1900. While they didn't have the technology that we have now, there is indeed room to have a orchestra pit that is fully functioning as I made sure before I signed the purchasing papers. It will be an added cost that I am aware as well. But putting that in is a necessary we are a small theater, mostly of out props will be stored under the stage, with the orchestra having the ability to move up and down will be the best way to have the props and stage pieces to ve moved around. "

Quinn nodded again knowing that Rachel knew more about these things, never mind that she was the client. "Ok what did I do wrong with the dressing rooms?"

"well I need one that is designated for me, and it will need to be a big larger as it will be mine permanently. But the others need to be worked on you haven't designed them to be functionally, thought they are beautiful."

"OK again I know that you would no better of what you need more then I would. I will be more then happy to revisit them with you and get the design correctly. "Did you get a change to glace at bid?"

'Yes everything looks good I see you projected that the project would take roughly 18 months that is more then within the time frame I was hoping for. The price is under what I was thinking as well. How do you plan on paying your people?" she chuckled. Looking up to see Yarin walk in.

"Your all set you have reservation at the Biltmore, in Providence they are expecting you. I have also booked a spa package for both of you for Saturday morning. I didn't think to get you a rental car as you hate them I figured that you would take your car. You will have to put gasoline into it for the first time since you bought it"

"Perfect Yarin, thank you can you make a copy of this contract and then fax a copy over to Quinn's office?" smiling she turned back to Quinn who was leaning against the door jam. "OK we are all set. This weekend it's you and I in Rhode Island."

Quinn nodded wondering what she was feeling. Excitement, yes because she was finally going to be seeing WaterFire. But she was also ecstatic to be having a chance to spend time with Rachel, and not staring at the wall of her apartment. She just needed to get out more, spread her wings. Rachel was watching her as she spoke quietly to Yarin, Quinn had this weird funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched Rachel turn her attention back on Yarin, as she worried her lip. The blonde watched as Rachel tucked a loose strand of hair begind an ear. Watched as she had to lean slightly over the desk to point ouit something to the man. Her shorts pulled tight against the perfectly molded mounds and Quinn felt her skin break out. What was wrong with her! Rachel cocked her hip onto the desk changing angles, and doing so her toned legs flecked. Quinn actually felt something rolling down the back of her back. "Ah listen I am going to head back to work, what time do you want to meet up at?"

"I can come and pick you up at 9 tomorrow morning/" Rachel answered distracted with the document in her hands.

"How about we meet at Remington Records and pull a paparazzi switchero? " Rachel nodded. Quinn nodded waved to them "Ok then see you tomorrow Rachel. Yarin enjoy the weekend."

Yarin watched Quinn leave, she appeared to be muttering to herself a mile a minute. He caught Rachel frowning at her parting back, then smiling when Quinn looked back and caught Rachel watching, there was a moment as they both smiled waved and then Quinn was gone. Mentally he put a check next to give Rachel a distraction, and quietly gloated to himself. For he saw something no one else had yet. But he was going to hold his cards close and watch this unfold naturally without him pulling any strings.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**6.12.12**

**Sorry for the gap in posting! I am going to try to keep to a Monday- Friday posting schedule. Sometimes working and family life can kill the muse…..So I will do the best that I can with keeping to that schedule. Sorry about the wait for this update…Rachel/Quinn/Muse and I would not get on the same page for the longest! **

**Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you. Thx Taylor**

**~ }|{ ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH & New York, NY & Providence, RI. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

**~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~**

Quinn leaned against the wall in the underground parking lot for the Remington Records at 8:45. She would have been sitting her 15 minutes before but apparently security was tight, very tight it wasn't until she had dropped Rachel's name that they even let her into the office, where they called Rachel and she confirmed that she was to be allowed access. Quinn was annoyed, but she was glad at the same time that Rachel was safe. Quinn flipped her cell open when it rang.

"Hello?"

"So …I have this friend…and she apparently leads another life, that she doesn't feel the need to share with her long time best friend."

"Hello you to you to San, what are you talking about?"

"Oh just you hanging out with some celebrity, who we both know and I have to find out about it from Star Magazine and TMZ." she ranted from miles away.

"Oh are you talking about me hanging out with Rachel?" Quinn laughed running her fingers through her hair.

"Yes I am talking about you and Rachel. I saw you less then a month ago, why do I have to find out about this from another source then my best friend?"

"San, don't be silly. Rachel and I are collaborating on a new project. I am not sure if this had been released yet so keep it been you and B. But Rachel bought a defunct theater and is renovating it. I got the bid on accident, we hit it off and we are rebuilding our friendship. "

"So what your telling me is that Fate has stepped in and bitch slapped you into reality?" San laughed.

"What are you talking about ?" Quinn felt her face reflect her confusion.

"Oh, so your still in denial. Niceeeeeee !" San laughed. "Hey you know that Berry is dating a supermodel right?"

"I don't think that is true anymore, Rachel says they broke up, the girl is out of the country now, so that is why no one here knows."

"Right. Ok….Q….well you tell Berry I said hi and that I know where to find her if she decides to start chasing pavements or being the recipient of a toaster."

"What the hell are you talking about Santana!" Quinn demanded being frustrated that she wasn't able to follow a conversations with her long time friend.

"Nothing Q! Just relay the message to Berry ok?" she sighed. "Damn I want ice cream."

"At 9 am ? All my cravings where at midnight." Quinn laughed as she sympathized.

"Worse is that Britt ate all the damn ice cream last night before bed. So I wake up wanting in and I have nothing!" San exclaimed in annoyance.

"How is she doing?"

"Eating all my damn ice cream! But she is good." San laughed. "No sweetie I am not saying that you ate all my ice cream I swear Quinn and I were talking about her and Berry being all friendly finally after all this time, you know Fate and all."

Quinn laughed at the fib that Santana Lopez was feeding her very hormonal pregnant wife, who she adored and would do anything that the blonde would request. "No not at all." she hissed into Santana's ear.

"Oh ok Quinn, no I understand that you have to go. NYC and Berry calls. Talk to real soon, yes I'll tell Britt you send your love!" she the phone call was disconnected.

Quinn was still laughing when Rachel pulled into the underground lot and waved from the driver's side. She popped the truck and slipped out of her car. "Good Morning."

Quinn came around to lift her overnight bag into the truck noticing that Rachel only had two bags, she had a nightmare last night that she would have 15 bags that collapsed the hotel trolley and buried Quinn alive, crisis averted. Seeing the two she chuckled. "Good Morning Rachel."

"Dare I ask what has you in such high spirits?" Rachel inquired with a raised brow, as she headed back around for the driver's side of the car and slipped inside.

Quinn followed suit and slipped into the passengers side. "Well I am happy to see you only brought 2 suitcases, and I was talking to Santana before you arrived, there was an issue with Ice-cream and Britt's late night cravings and San breakfast cravings. It appears that there was no ice cream this morning and someone was out of sorts."

"That has to be hell. Two pregnant women one house…one freezer…U-G-L-Y !" Rachel laughed and started the car up again. Looked over to Quinn waiting for Quinn to put on her seatbelt. "And there is nothing wrong with brining two suitcases. I couldn't decided on what shoes or accessories I would need so I packed a few. "

"Never said that there was a problem with two, it would be an issue if it was more then that is all." Quinn finally clipped her seatbelt and leaned back into her seat. "So are you going to force feed me Babs and show tunes the entire way?"

"No not at all. If you have an Ipod or and I phone you can plug it in and we can listen to your music. Or we can listen to the radio. I listen to a little of everything." Rachel said smugly and headed back out of the garage, through the back entrance, Quinn nodded and fished out her Ipod. _Three hours, we will see how long it will last before Babs takes over. _Quinn thought to herself with a smirk.

Rachel happily drove the full 125 miles to Rhode Island. She loved to drive, as she hadn't really had the need to do a long drive in the city. Some times when she was in a mood she would drive to Lima to visit her dads. But she hadn't since she bought the Karma in January. While she loved her car, she hadn't really wanted to take her Hybrid to Lima, putting gasoline rather defeated the purpose in going green. But this was the test drive trip to see how it would work. She was pleasantly surprised at how well her little baby had done. Only going to gasoline reserve when the sun dipped out of the sky in between Bridgeport and New Haven. The only difference was the flashing light on the dashboard, Rachel wasn't able to tell the difference in the drive. They pulled under the Biltmore valet awning at quarter past 1 pm, having driven straight through."

"That was much less of a trip then I had thought." Quinn announced undocking her Ipod and smiling at Rachel. The ride had been very pleasant. They had spent the time talking about music, art and architecture , Babs never reared her head, which Quinn was still surprised about.

"Yes it was a smooth drive, and it was only that fog in New Haven that gave us any traffic." she patted her dashboard, after putting the car in park, popping the truck, turned the car off but left the keys in the ignition. Both the doors opened as two members of the valet leaned in to assist then from the car.

"Ms. Berry Welcome to the Biltmore!" came a voice excitedly as a young Rachel height-ed black haired woman slipped from the revolving doors. "We are so excited to have you stay with us. My name is Catarina I am your concierge, and will help you with anything that you need or require, "

"Thank you Catarina. " Rachel smiled and took Quinn by the arm, looping her threw Quinn's and pulled the blonde along as Catarina briefly went on about the history of the hotel, about renovations. Rachel watched as Quinn ate up everything the girl had to over about that subject, asking a question here or there. They passed the souvenir shop and a closed restaurant door before then came to a glass elevator. "This is just lovely !" Rachel smiled and squeezed Quinn's arm when Quinn still looking around eating everything up was nodding in agreement. "We need to get a camera. I forgot to bring one!" Rachel pouted.

"If you would like I can have one here in and hour. Depending on what you would like that is." Catarina said, clicking a button for the 18th floor.

"That would be grand! Bare with me one minute while I figure out what I want." Rachel smiled and pulled her cell phone out of her hobo purse that Quinn realized matched her luggage. "Yarin! So sorry to bother you munchkin! I know I know. Hey I just have a quickie, then you can continue your quickie." she giggled "Yes what was that camera that we got for Blaine last Christmas? It was amazing and I want to pick one up for the trip, yes I know. I have Quinn she is very good with electronics. Ok. Love you give Nathen a kiss for me and a snuggle, love you see you Monday. Bye!" Rachel laughed again slipped the phone back in . "ok, so if you can locate it, and it isn't too much trouble I would like a Canon EOS 5D Mark III or the equivalent. The cost doesn't matter, just add it to my hotel bill."

"Of course Ms. Berry." Catarina smiled and made a quick note to herself on a tablet that she pulled out of her pocket. "As you requested you have a spa appointment for tomorrow 11 am . I am aware that you are planning to attend FireWater tomorrow evening, and may I say that it is one of our most entertaining times of the year. The doors opened and she lead the way down the hall to the left. "Your suite is down here on the end. It wraps around the south of the building but you have a few of both South and the East it is quite panoramic and beautiful at night. Of course it dulls in comparison of the lights from Manhattan." She admitted with a smile.

"That is quite all right! We needed to escape the city for a while." Rachel continued to follow the concierge, pulling a still gaping Quinn, who was trying to soak in everything the hotel spoke to her.

"But we have been know to harbor a few ghosts here and there in this hotel." She winked over at Rachel. "I know that you are a bit of a fan of a good haunting."

Quinn laughed, until she saw Rachel's eyes light up. "Your kidding right? This place isn't haunted! There are no such things as ghosts!"

"Silly Quinn! Of course there are spirits in this world that have unfinished business. Seriously you are a grown woman nothing to be afraid of! Never mind that it is fun to think about them."

"And you are a grown woman believing in ghosts. Next your going to tell me that there are Witches, Vampires, and Werewolves!" Quinn whispered fiercely.

"Well I am not sure about Vampires and Werewolves. But there is a story about the man on top of the capital building who protects us all from Witches and all other forms of evil. My mother told me of his legend when I was young and her mother before her." Catarina made a quick sign of the cross as she walked blessing herself as she spoke of evil beings.

"And I thought NYC was a little weird." Quinn muttered to herself. Though the thought of Rachel liking the idea that there were possible 'spirits' wandering around aimlessly was far more unsettling.

"Oh Quinn don't worry about it. I am sure your right and there isn't anything real about any of the aforementioned boogey monsters!" Rachel nodded her head in seriousness, but Quinn wasn't fully buying it.

Catarina stopped in front of room 1815, opened the door with a key card and motioned for them to enter into the room first. Quinn looked around the room in amazement. It was by far the largest hotel room she had ever seen. The seating area on the right close to the floor to ceiling windows was separate from where there were two desks set up as an office on the left there was a large 6 seating dining table to the right of the foyer, on the left directly across the foyer and dining was what appeared to be a small bathroom. Quinn watched as Catarina revealed first one large bedroom and en suite behind the door in the office area and then crossed the large room and opened the door behind the dining room to reveal and even larger bedroom with a en suite bathroom that was almost the size of half her co-op.

"Perfect exactly what I had hoped for!" Rachel smiled and laid her purse down on the bed. "One last thing Quinn do you want to eat out at a restaurant or get reservations here for dinner tonight?"

"Doesn't really make a difference to me." Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Are there any Vegan friendly restaurants in the area?"

"Well there are a few deli in the area that I would recommend, but not for dinner. We however have a wonderful selection for Vegan and Vegetarians, if you would like I could reserve you a table at any preferred time."

Rachel glanced at Quinn who nodded. "Yes please make an open reservation for our stay say 7?"

"Excellent! I shall send up some fruit and water. Your bags should arrive in a few moments is there anything else that you require?"

"No thank you, Catarina, you have been most helpful." Rachel followed her to the door.

"You are a delight Ms. Berry. I will have that camera to you within the hour." Catarina closed the door with a last look at Quinn who stood behind Rachel, and then was gone.

Before either Quinn or Rachel was able to relax or move really there was a knock on the door. Quinn quickly opened it to reveal the bell boy who smiled shyly at both Quinn and Rachel. "Ms. Berry we have your bags. " he entered the room leaving the trolley out in the hall.

"Thank you. They two gray ones will go in here I can show you." Quinn watched them disappear into the room on the right, coming back out a short while later smiling and chatting about Broadway. _One in every crowd!_ she thought with a smirk. He then picked up her bag and she watched at Rachel informed him to place it on the king sized bed in the second room. All the while she filled the boys head with NY's amazing schools including her alma mater. He was soaking it all up blushing and hanging on her every word.

Quinn opened the door to the second knock and it was another young girl , this one redheaded and she just burst into tears when she saw Rachel. Almost dropping the plate full of fruit. To be safe Quinn reached out and rescued it from its ill fate. She babbled on and on about how Rachel had inspired her, and how she loved her music. Asking where she pulled her emotions and aspirations from . The poor girl just kept sobbing as Rachel smiled and held her hand listening to the girl. It was eventually with the promise of signed auto graphs and a picture on a cell phone that both the bell hop and the red head left, smiling and content both kissing Rachel's hand. _Which was weird. _Rachel thought

"Royal treatment Ms. Berry!" Quinn laughed as she sunk into the living room sofa. Watching as Rachel kicked off her shoes and padded over, and literally flew over Quinn and landed in the plush sofa her feet in Quinn's lap.

"I have no idea what your referring to!" Rachel mocked in a southern accent. " I do declare I have never been so insulted in all my 28 years!" she continued the back of her hand raised to her forehead as the blonde laughed. Quinn tickled her feet, and then Rachel was the one laughing and almost rolling onto the floor. "Quinn stop! " giggle. "I mean it Fabray!" giggle. "You will pay!" Rachel ended up on the floor, shocked but free.

"Queen Berry you have fallen on the floor!" Quinn laughed sliding to the floor. "We must save the Queen, protect the Queen!" Quinn picked up Rachel off the ground laughing when Rachel squealed. "Oh no! The Queen is injured, listen to the noise that comes from her fallen form." Rachel still in Quinn's arms fell into a rolling body motion of laughter. Quinn soon was unable to resist the infectious laughter and they were both back on the sofa hysterically giggling.

"That was fun! I am already having more fun then I have had in weeks!" Rachel laughed still in Quinn's arms, leaning back against the arm of the sofa.

"Sadly me too" Quinn admitted, a smirk pulling at her mouth. Quinn watched as Rachel gasped softly, bit her lip as she watched her. They both started at one another not saying a word as the quiet room closed in on them. Neither one moved a muscle as they just sat staring at one another. Barely blinking, just quiet breathing, and staring.

Rachel told herself to move, told herself that she was friends with Quinn that she wasn't allowed to have feeling for her very straight friend from high school. _YOU NEED TO GET UP! _her brain shouted. She didn't want to ruin the first real friendship that she had other then the boys in years. Finally making her resolved decision that she would rather have Quinn as a friend then no Quinn at all she shifted to move, but she didn't get far…nope not far at all.

"Rachel?" Quinn questioned stopping her in tracks in mid motion. Rachel turned her face and was inches from Quinn's, She wasn't' able to breathe, the flecks of green in her hazel eyes were shooting at her drowning her.

"hmmm?" Rachel managed. Watching Quinn so intently she didn't see Quinn move her hand, but she felt it when it slip up her back to hold her steady, and what air she had in her lungs failed her.

"Don't go." Quinn whispered before she tipped her face the half and inch that separated them and placed her lips onto the brunettes in her arms.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Update later today after I have slept!

Review Please !

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**6.12.12**

**Sorry about the delay. As promised I am updating another chapter today ( little short sorry about that)! Here it is warning it gets a little touchy feely nothing too over board, but you are forewarned**

**Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you. Thx Taylor**

**~ }|{ ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH & New York, NY & Providence, RI. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

~~~~~}|{ ~~~~~

Quinn didn't know what had come over her, all she knew was that she couldn't allow Rachel to pull away from her. Rachel seemed frozen, but her lips looked so soft and kissable. Quinn leaned in and touched them rejoicing in the feeling of them as they connected. It was just a soft melding of lips, but Quinn left something that pulled something deep inside her. She _felt_ something for the first time in so long. She wasn't just a shell, beneath the surface she felt , she wasn't sure what it was or how to express it.

Rachel was in a state of shock she wasn't able to process completely that she was in Quinn's arms. That Quinn Fabray has kissed her was still kissing her. She didn't know if she should stop the kiss before it had gone too far, or rejoice and enjoy the moment before it disappeared. She had often thought about kissing Quinn when they were high school, unaware at the time what that all entailed. She didn't know at that point that all women didn't fantasize about other women. It had been her first years in school in New York that opened her eyes and helped her see the truth.

Quinn decided to commit to her action,,, helping this was that though Rachel was still motionless for the most part, hadn't pulled away. She tilted her head a fraction more and pulled Rachel's lower lip into her mouth nibbling the skin. She felt Rachel relax against her, her lips seemed even softer. Quinn left the brush of Rachel's tongue against her lips and sighing released Rachel's bottom lip and hesitantly become acquainted with the touch and feel of Rachel's tongue. The moment would be something that Quinn Fabray would remember for the rest of her life. It was like electric shock therapy and ice cream cravings. It was jolting, sweet, and she wanted more. She wanted to spend the rest of her life knowing, learning and living this moment. Quinn deepened the kiss, sliding her hands up into Rachel's hair and holding her close again. Someone moaned, Quinn didn't know who. Her throat ached her lungs burned for air, and her body was aflame with kinetic energy. Finally she pulled away, gasping for breath as she ran little kisses all over Rachel's face who was now gripping her shoulders tightly as she too was gasping for air.

"Quinn, wait. Maybe we should stop and think about this." Rachel whispered shivering at the feel of Quinn running her lips now up her neck, lapping at the pulse points.

"Think about what Rachel? This feels good it fells right." Quinn smiled against the skin again trailing kisses back to Rachel's jaw.

"Quinn your just wrapped up in this moment. What happens when reality hits and you remember that your kissing me Rachel freaking Berry? That your in the arms of a woman, someone you despised in high school." Rachel now kissed along Quinn's ear. "I don't want to ruin our friendship I don't want to loose that. If we really want to do this and it's right then we should go slow and not jump into it."

"But we are just kissing Rachel." Quinn chuckled running her hands up and down Rachel's back still nipping at her chin.

"Yes your right." Rachel sighed having said her peace she relaxed and laid her lips back onto Quinn's very talented mouth. Rachel shifted her weight so that she now had a knee on either side of Quinn bending her back slightly over the top of the couch, melting their bodies as one as she deepened the kiss. Swirling and flicking her tongue with Quinn's in a mild game of dominance. Rachel felt her body shiver when Quinn slipped her hands under her fitted henley. The feel of Quinn's hands as they swirled and imbedded a design into her skin that would surely

leave a permanent mark, affected her like a trance. She wasn't able to pull away or slow down, she just wanted more. She wanted to crawl up into this woman and live and breathe her for the rest of her life.

Rachel would be frightened of her fast and fierce connection to Quinn if she was able to think. But thinking was wiped off the table when Quinn pulled per in tighter crashing their bodies together. The feel of Quinn's breasts perfectly aligned with hers both of their erect nipples clashed together broke a moan from Rachel as she tried to pull her closer, to lose herself further into the mysterious and addictive woman in her arms. Rachel enticed beyond her sanity, felt her control slip. She didn't want to be the clear headed person she wanted to be impulsive she wanted to have her way with Quinn Fabray and damn the consequences. Before she was able to weigh her thought to death she lifted Quinn's polo shirt, her hands climbing up to caress her breasts in-between their bodies, watching as Quinn's eyes flew open in shock and pleasure at the caress. Their lips pulled free from one another again both gasping for breath . "Oh god that feels so good!" Quinn moaned arching to have more of Rachel's touch.

"You have no idea how being able to touch you and have you arch into my touch makes me feel." Rachel whispered flicking her tongue over Quinn's ear. "How ever moan you make, or how close your amazing body clutched to mine overwhelms me." Rachel punctuated that fact with rocking her hips forward into Quinn, and was awarded with a whimper and a groan. "Quinn you make me into this ranging wanton woman that doesn't want to worry about later because right now is the most important moment in the world." she tugged on both nipples and nibbled on Quinn's pulse point in her neck. "Just being in this moment with you, is worth all the lost moments in-between."

"Exactly all the lost moment in-between high school and now." Quinn agreed. Moaning as Rachel rocked then in a slow pace. "You make me feel, Rachel. I haven't felt anything in so long. I can't seem to stop from wanting to be around you. Two weeks without you was all I could bare. I don't want that to happen again. I am afraid I am addicted to you, and that was before all this. " Quinn said with a wonder in her voice. As if unable to comprehend how she could feel so much and freely admit so much when she usually kept herself bottled tight. Giving ammunition that Rachel could use against her. But somehow on a soul of truth level she knew that Rachel could be trusted. They had reconnected in such a short time, but instinctually Quinn knew that it was safe in this woman's arms.

"I will not hurt you Quinn, I think we have both been hurt entirely too much by our past and occasionally by one another. " Rachel said before sealing their lips together again igniting another round of passion that landed them on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table.

They were still on the floor in their passionate kiss when there was a knock on the door. They both jumped apart guiltily and looked at one another. They were both completely disheveled, their hair completely awry, clothing skew-whiffed . They both laughed and when about straightening the others appearance. "Just a minute." Rachel called out reaching for Quinn's hand and pulling her in for one more kiss. "Looks like we have to have a rain check on this moment, book mark it will you?"

"Oh yes. Bookmarked for eternity, so we can always come back to this moment." Quinn whispered returning the kiss, then forced herself to take a step back so that Rachel was able to go to the door.

Quinn took that brief moment to head to the bedroom that was designated as her own and padded barefoot into bathroom to get a good look at herself. Trying to see if she saw a change in herself. The only things that she notices was that there was a small dark hickey on the right of her neck and there was a sparkle in her eyes , that she wasn't able to remember the last time she had seen. She then quickly ran down the list of things she needed to think about before seeing Rachel again.

1. Did she regret her lapse of control? ~no

2. Did this make her a lesbian? ~not sure

3. Did she feel pressured? ~no

4. Why didn't she realize that she was attracted to women? ~ No clue

5. Was she planning to continue this enlightenment and see where it lead? ~ Yes

6. Was she happy and carefree for the first time in 8 years? ~ yes

7. Did this feel and was this morally wrong ~ no and no

8. Did she care what the rest of the world thought? ~No

Ok so there you have it Quinn, you are ok with this your not sure on all the details, but you are aware of what you are doing and you plan on waiting it out to see where things might lead you. Quinn ran she fingers threw her hair to try to flatten it. She opened her suit case and started to hang up her clothes she had only brought one nice dress for dinner, she might need to go shopping. She placed her toiletry bag in the kitchen and headed back out to the Living room where she found Rachel with a large camera with complicated instructions. She chuckled at Rachel's frown. "What is wrong?"

"Well I speak 3 of the languages that are listed on these instructions and NONE of them make any sense. I was hoping that you might have more luck."

"Three?" Quinn questioned sitting next to Rachel after a quick peck on her cheek took the instructions.

"English of course, Spanish and French." Rachel laughed "Not that it seems to be helping me understand this camera!"

Quinn looked at the camera and smiled, It was a professional camera not for a beginner. "This is a very complicated camera."

"I know, but Blaine swears by the picture quality. I want our first trip to be very memorable and I figured we could take pictures of the hotel and use them as inspiration during our renovation if and when the time arrives. "

Quinn nodded as she played with the camera avoiding the instructions. " I took a few classes at Yale on photography, it wasn't really my thing considering I liked to design and build things. But I think it might help with this camera." she laughed .

"Well I am sure that you whatever you come up with will be better then the damage I would have managed." Rachel laughed, and leaned back against the sofa as Quinn worked her magic on the camera.

"Well, we shall see. Do you want to go sight seeing when we are done with the camera?"

"Oh yes that sounds like fun!" Rachel shot forward. "and maybe a little shopping I am going to need at least one more dinner dress." she chewed her lip. "That will be such a pain in the ass."

"Why is that?" Quinn puzzled looking over the camera's many digital lcd menu options.

"Oh no really a big deal. I have trouble finding clothes that fit right and are vegan friendly. Maybe I will get lucky and find a pant suit that is usually easier when it comes to fit."

"You mean to tell me that all your clothes are tailored to you?" Quinn accused in disbelieve.

"No I am saying that all my clothes are designed and created for me." Rachel laughed. "I am and the spokeswoman for KHBA Designs."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Quinn muttered seeming to get a hold of the camera menu screens.

"I should hope so it is Kurt and Blaine's line. They are a vegan friendly clothing line. They design pretty much everything I own. I might find a boutique here that carried something."

"I didn't know that, I didn't know that their design was herein the states I heard it was in Europe, but still I didn't know the name of it." she shook her head trying to figure out where she had seen the logo. "Oh your luggage! That is were I have seen the logo."

"Right. They are based out of the US, but they have many buyers all over the world. Like I said I have most of my fashion items clothing's, shoes, accessories, hand bags all made specifically for me or with me in mind. So yes in a way my clothing is tailored to fit me. It was Kurt's idea, he finally got to dress me the way he wanted, I had clothes that actually fit , never mind guilt free and it was free publicity for them." She smiled her dazzling megawatt smile.

"It s a win, win for you all! " Quinn smiled leaned back and kissed Rachel on the lips. "Camera is all set. Want to hit the streets and live dangerously?"

"With you? Any day, anywhere anytime." Rachel whispered her promise.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**6.17.12**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. OK so I'm back It is quite a bit of fluff! There are lots of shared moments in Providence, RI on their first day. Just moments of Rachel and Quinn having a little down time. We hear from Kurt, and get a handle of the gossip in Nice! Enjoy !**

**Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you. **

**Thx Taylor**

**~ }|{ ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH & New York, NY & Providence, RI. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

~~~~~}|{ ~~~~~

"Aren't you worried that people will recognize you?" Quinn mocked as they headed out of the glass elevator. They were walking arm in arm, close but it could be mistaken for friendship close not relationship close.

"Well here, I'm not sure. I figure a few people will reorganize me, but I am counting on the paparazzi being very limited." Rachel smiled up at Quinn, flipping her sunglasses down on her face as they headed towards the front of the lobby. They waved off the valet and headed off on foot. Taking a left onto Westminster Street and headed to Downtown Providence (down city to the natives).

They hit a few stores on their one mile walk. Took pictures of buildings, and goofy ones of themselves. But Quinn noticed that Rachel was also a people watcher. She especially loved to watch children, she laughed at the antic of them. How their mothers would play the 'pick up game' or the 'oh crap where did they go!'. Both of them laughing hard when a set of twins nearly toppled their stroller to reach out for a beast of a dog as it passed, luckily dad had a firm grip on the stroller and it remained on at least 2 wheels the entire time. Mom was almost in tears, Quinn and Rachel immediately agreed out loud that mom needed a nap, which just made them burst into laughing again from their perch on the bench.

"We are both going to Hades!" Rachel muttered still unable to stifle the laughter.

"But at least we will be together!" Quinn smiled, stood and pulled Rachel to her feet. "I still can not believe you insisted in wearing 3 inch stiletto heels."

"When you are use to them, it isn't a big deal. I wear heels almost all day every day. Only when I am working out do I wear athletic shoes."

"Athletic shoes." Quinn mocked rolling her eyes. "Old habits!" she said when Rachel pinched her arm after catching Quinn muttering and the eye rolling.

They hit a small deli and had a quick salad that they shared when the waitress explained how large it was. It was here that they ran into someone that recognized them.

"Quinn Fabray?" came a masculine voice from over Rachel's shoulder. Quinn looked up and a HBIC smile froze on her face. Rachel finished chewing and tried to hide her smirk.

"Oh hello Ronald. It's so nice seeing you again." She held out her hand to shake his as he came around the table.

"Yes it is such a pleasure I haven't seen you since we graduated." he leaned over and forced a one arm hug around her, where she sat. "How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"I have been fine, thank you. How about you Ronald." Quinn said cordially trying to avoid Rachel shaking her head and trying to suppress her laugh, obviously she didn't want to be introduced to Ronald.

"Oh everything is wonderful, thank you for asking! We, the company I partner with just got this large project to put in a new school in Pawtucket. That is why I am here. My wife and children are in Danbury where we live. Miss them to pieces." Ronald smiled charmingly down at the blonde.

Rachel tried not to laugh she really did, but this guy was setting off her alarms. First off he was creepy, like a slick door to door salesman. The fact that he brought up a wife and children while trying to stare down Quinn's shirt annoyed the hell out of her, and weirdly her gaydar was going off. So with all that she tried to suppress she, lost the battle and started to giggle, like full on giggle like she was 12, and she wasn't able to stop herself, the more Quinn looked at her in concern the more she giggled. It was completely inappropriate but she could not stop herself,

"Rach you ok?" Quinn asked in concern, leaning over to pat her on the hand. Rachel looked up finally and Quinn noticed the tears running down her eyes.

"Yes I am fine. I just seemed overwhelmed in this moment in time. If you will please excuse me." Rachel quickly stood and headed to the ladies room still laughing, completely unaware that now all eyes where in her.

Quinn watched her leave and bit at her bottom to refrain from laughing herself, also for no apparent reason. "Who is your friend?"

"A friend from high school." Quinn smiled with her fake sarcastic smile.

"She looks familiar." Ronald scrunched his face in concentration trying to remember where he knew the celebrity diva, Quinn was glad that Ronald was completely clueless about what went on in the world, that didn't directly evolve around him.

"Well they say everyone had a twin." Quinn said wondering how she was going to get rid of him before Rachel came back.

"I hope not! There is only one of me thankfully, imagine two of me running around." he laughed, but Quinn saw that he was intrigued by the idea of another pompous ass like himself being let loose on the streets.

"Order number 52 up!" called the husky man behind the counter.

Ronald raised his hand. "That's me. We should get together soon. Are you living here in Providence?" he said getting out his business card from his wallet.

"No I am in New York now." Quinn smirked when his face showed the shock that he felt. He knew her as smart small town Fabray. He hadn't expected her to also be successful enough to work in a high paced pressured city.

"Order 52!" screeched the man behind the counter again.

"Ok well give me a call sometimes Fabray!" Ronald took off towards the counter just as Rachel came out o the bathroom.

Quinn watched as she was stopped by nicely dressed mature women. The Rachel Berry megawatt smile was in place as she spoke quietly to them, signing something for each woman in the booth. At one point Quinn noticed that Rachel seemed to be wiping a tear from her face and she leaned in and hugged one of the women who also seemed to be in tears. She watched as she reached into her purse and produced a small business like card, and handed one to each of them. The entire conversation took less then 20 minutes and then Rachel was heading back to their table, smiling though there were still tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, did they say something that upset you?" Quinn demanded getting to her feet.

"Yes, but it isn't what you think." Rachel smiled motioned for her to sit back down. " Helen there is a fan of mine, her husband took her to see one of my shows last year. It was the last date that they had together, they had been married for 50 years and had a date once a month. He died two weeks later, she was just telling me about how much they both loved the show. I am sad and upset, but I want to touch my fans like that I want to have little pieces of their lives intertwined with my own, sometimes there are sad stories squeezed in with all the good ones. " Rachel shrugged her shoulders and leaned in and hugged Quinn.

Quinn felt Rachel's need for contact. Rachel had always been someone who was touchy feely, even when unwelcome back in high school, she was the first to reach out to someone who needed a hug. Without thinking about it she simply pulled Rachel into her lap and held her tight. Forgetting that they were in public, or that people would be staring at them, never mind that it was completely out of character for the Ice Queen of McKinley high. Rachel needed her, she needed a damn hug, and that was the thing that mattered that that moment. "It's ok. I'm here."

"Life kinda sucks sometimes!" Rachel whispered snuggling deeper into Quinn's warmth for a few seconds before pulling back, pecking Quinn's cheek with a whispered "thank you." and got to her feet. "I don't feel like eating anymore, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Quinn gathered their tray, as Rachel piled what was left of their food. Slipping on her messenger bag, they dropped the items on the tray into the trash receptacle and headed out the door. She reached out for Rachel's arm pulled her in close and continued on the way. After walking a block pointed "Hey look at this place!" Quinn pulled Rachel to a stop. "Queen of Hearts! Look at that dress, I bet it would look great on you."

"We can go in, we both need something to wear for dinner." Rachel nodded and smiled when Quinn held the door open for her. Rachel looked around liking the feel of the eclectic store. It was too bad that they didn't carry anything from KHBA. She headed straight for the dress in the window that Quinn pointed out to her. And played with the material, feeling the texture of the lining. It was polyester, not silk like she was hoping. She pursed her lips and took it off the rack. She could pair it with one of her silk slips, no one but Rachel Berry wore slips anymore according to Yarin, but she did so everyone could kiss her butt. Thinking of Yarin she smiled. Then she thought about Kurt and Blaine, and pulled out her phone.

**I am about to buy a polyester dress! Don't kill me! Miss you ~R **

Kurt was quick to fire a text back to her.

**Put down the polyester, and step away from the dress! ~ KH**

Rachel laughed and shook her head at the phone, watching Quinn looking at the book selections.

**No I am going out to dinner and I haven't packed anything to wear ~R**

Rachel should not have been surprised when the phone rang less then 2 minutes later. She just pulled it back out of her bag, snapped a picture of the dress in question and sent it to Kurt as she answered.

"Hello love!"

"Do not even 'hello love' me Rachel Berry, I demand details." Kurt was muttering to Blaine about Rachel having a date. "Oh that is cute, that looks like chiffon not polyester!"

"Damn you are good! Even from a picture, it is chiffon the inner lining is polyester." Rachel laughed, smiling at the clerk that glanced over at her.

"Rachel Berry! A lot of designers use polyester linings as it is a less expensive to work with. I make all your clothes with silk linings because you prefer it. Now tell me who you are going on a date with , this dinner? Is it that blonde that we have seen pictures all over the place of? It is huge news here in Paris your fans are at our shoots. Seems quite a few of them are happy that you two are no longer together." Kurt laughed, there was no love lost between them.

"Kurt are you serious?" Rachel demanded glancing up at Quinn who looked up when she started hissing.

"Oh yes darling I am serious." Kurt laughed, Rachel could just imagine him messing with his hair. "You are apparently having quite the affair, with some beautiful blonde dinner at some vegan deli, late night sleepovers. The latest is that you have gone on vacation with her."

"Damn it ! Has it been leaked where we are?"

"It's true?" he demanded like a giddy school girl.

"No and yes! Damn it Kurt, did they release where we are? Did they name the source?" Rachel watched out of the corner of her eye as Quinn walked quickly over.

"No just that you were seen leaving the city together. So tell me is it anyone that I know?" Kurt laughed.

"Again Kurt are you serious? Of course it is someone who you know!"

"What's going on?" Quinn whispered. "Are you ok?"

"QUINN?" Kurt demanded in a shocked voice, when he recognized her voice. "Oh my god are you dating Quinn Fabray?" Kurt squealed into the phone, Rachel cringed and pull the phone away from her ear.

"Ouch! Keep it down!" she demanded. "Kurt is filling me in on the gossip of our supposed affair, apparently we are a hot item in Nice. All over the news, my fans are showing up at their shoot rubbing it into Xiomara's face." she said to Quinn who nodded in sympathy for the super model.

"Blaine has been doing damage control, as well as quite a few of the models here. Doing interviews that you guys have been broken up for quite sometime and that Xiomara is currently dating Remy. Who they have caught out and about almost the entire trip here, and they are half naked on tons of magazines, he is very popular with the ladies here. They are just happy to see proof that you have moved on. You have very loyal fans and no one ever thought that she was good enough for you."

"Please tell everyone that I said thank you." Rachel sighed, trying not to be upset about dragging Quinn into this nightmare. Quinn just pulled her into her arms for a quick hug. "Kurt can we talk about this later? Can you give me the third degree later, I am in the middle of shopping."

"Let me talk to Quinn. I want to catch up."

"No, you're only going to pump her for information ."

Quinn laughed and reached for the phone. " Hello Kurt."

"Well hello Lady Quinn." his voice drawled. Quinn laughed and squeezed Rachel who was shaking her head in worry. "So I hear that you're reconnecting with our little Diva."

"Yes, it appears that we are."

"It's about damn time!" he muttered hushing Blaine in the background. "You be good to our girl. We are back in town in five weeks, you hurt her you will have us to deal with."

"You and apparently her fans. I'll keep that in mind. Kurt I have no intention of hurting her, I hope that you realize that."

"I am just glad that you have finally realized what the rest of us have know for years!" Kurt muttered in irritation.

Quinn smiled down at Rachel who was still in her arms but looking over the book Quinn had handed her. "And what is that?"

"Oh nothing, just that you were meant to be together. It just took you guys 8 years to see what we all have know forever." he muttered in a superior tone.

"You know you're not the first one to tell me something like that." Quinn pursed her lips and kissed Rachel on the top of her head.

"I bet. Listen you be good, we'll see you in a few weeks. We'll have to have a get together then. Tell Mini Diva we love her and will talk soon."

"Will do." they hung up. Quinn gave Rachel another squeeze and handed her the phone. "They send their love."

"Quinn you can not by these for Santana and Brittany! 'Oh Crap I am having a baby' and 'Seriously bad baby names!' are not appropriate baby gifts!"

"They are gag gifts. Brittany is due next month these are really more for Santana. I haven't figured out what I am going to get them yet."

"Have you even thought about it?" Rachel demanded pulling away, her mind reeling already about a gift.

"Not really. Maybe you could help me come up with something." Quinn smirked to herself behind Rachel's back,

"Oh I would love to!" Rachel smiled so bright happily already thinking about what they could come up with. "Do they know what they are having yet?"

"Brittany wants to be surprised, so no and it is too early to tell with Santana." Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok so we will do a neutral pallet. If they have a girl you should design them a dollhouse when they are older. That would be the perfect gift from you." Rachel smiled. Once again concentrating on shopping. She snagged two black t-shirts that said I (heart) RI one for her and one for Quinn. Stopping to hold onto this coral vibrant colored short that was roughly 13 inches long, she noticed Quinn's shocked expression. "Can you wait to see Kurt's face when I pick him up at the airport in this ? Serves him right for leaving me for 8 months." Rachel laughed and Quinn just shook her head. "I like that art on the wall I wonder if it is for sale."

"What art?" Quinn asked looking around. "That 'rear view' panting. I like it for the office." Rachel pointed to it, Quinn nodded. Not knowing why Rachel buying art bothered her. "Ok did you find something that you like to wear to dinner?" Rachel asked looking up at her. "Because I saw this really cute tank dress that is fully lined and it is that yellow color that makes your eyes pop." Rachel led Quinn over and they picked out four more dresses each unable to decide on which to pick.

"Ladies if you would like I can take these and place them behind the counter so that you don't have to hold onto them." a very young beautiful brown haired woman dressed very stylishly came up to with her arms out stretched. Smiling gratefully they both handed over their items. "Also miss I see that you are interested in our Thatcher Dress, we have these shoes that will match them perfectly, I can have them brought over for you to glance at."

"Yes thank you." Quinn smiled and watched the girl as she sauntered behind the counter and hung up there items, and headed to the back room. Rachel browsed the art as they waited. The brunette came back smiling at them with two boxes. "I also found these shoes they match your dress and are aptly named." She handed them to Rachel with a slight smile, and the other box to Quinn. "Both shoes are animal friendly the leather is synethic." she winked.

Rachel looked at the box laughing when the box was labeled "the curtain call" looking inside Rachel purred at the four and a half heel in gray with cutouts on the sides of the ankles with a faux fur accent on the upper fron of the shoes with a peep toe.

Quinn's was a three and a half heel wooden wedge with a 1 inch platform, in the perfect hue of vintagey yellowy swirls in a graceful loop up to the ankle closure. It was perfect.

"They're perfect!" Rachel sighed petting her box with happiness.

"I am glad that you like them, are you guys all set?" at their nod she began ring up their purchases separately. Rachel only added the painting that she wanted and they headed to the door, after smiling one last time at the pretty brunette.

"What a nice shop!" Rachel chatted as she put her arm through Quinn's and heading back towards the way they came.

"It really is, you should tell Kurt and Blaine and see if they want to contact the owner and see if they can collaborate something." Quinn admitted smiling as the people watched them pass by.

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~

They shopped for a few hours after hitting different shops for an assortment of items. Rachel bought Christmas gift her boys for Kurt and Blaine (a 19th Century Italian Gilt iron and Marble Entry Console Table) and for Yarin and Nathen a (1900's Industrial Steel and Wood Plank Cart Coffee Table) from Heir Antiques, which she requested to have them shipped to her apartment. Rachel had gotten herself and Quinn a Providence map encased journal each to remember the trip. They had both gone a little over board in American Apparel Rachel for herself with leg warmers and dance clothing and Quinn for Beth as it appeared that Beth was just as focused on dance as Rachel had been.

They swung into the hotel swinging there adjoined hands the others boggled down with bags, lots of bags. Catarina nodded at them from her stand, not able to stop her smile that was on her face as they entered the glass elevator and headed back upstairs.

"I can't believe we spent five hours shopping and I am not crabby. I actually really enjoyed myself." Quinn said in slight disbelieve.

"Maybe you just weren't doing it right, before." Rachel laughed cheekily over her shoulder leading the way down the hall.

"Smart ass!" Quinn laughed as Rachel opened the door and they entered.

The first thing that Rachel noticed was the lilac sent. Then seeing in the middle of the room was a small potted lilac bush, reading the note attached she smiled

_**~Welcome to the Biltmore, we hope you enjoy your stay.**_

"Well someone did their research!" Quinn laughed sniffing the plant, placing her bags onto the dining room table.

"Yes it isn't widely known, that they are my favorites." Rachel breathed in the sent with a sappy smile.

"It isn't exactly the prettiest flower, but it is so fragrant." Quinn agreed. "But then Jasmine is a vine but it is one of my favorites." she took her clothing back into her arms and headed back to her room. "Dinner is in less then an hour, you might want to get moving."

"Yes Mom. " Rachel laughed, breathed in the lilacs again , before she headed off to her room carrying her bags. "Crap! less then an hour?" she put a little pep in her step and went into warp mode.

Quinn gave herself one more look over. She had put on the short yellow dress that Rachel had picked out, and the matching shoes the clerk had recommended. She left her hair down and it tickled the exposed skin on her back. She had applied a little makeup not her usual style at all she very rarely wore dresses these days. She was nervous and she wasn't sure why. Finally glancing at the small French wall clock she saw that it was 6:45. Taking a deep breath she turned off the light in her bathroom , walked across the suite to knock on Rachel's open door frame. "Rach we have 15 minutes are you almost ready?"

"Just about. Just putting on my shoes." Rachel called back from the bathroom. "I am not sure about this dress, Kurt loved it when I sent him the picture, but it doesn't fit perfectly. And the shoulders are a little loose, the pedals are a little heavy and want to slide down." Rachel laughed.

Quinn walked into the bathroom and forgot to breathe for a second. The dress hit Rachel about 7 inches above her knee, it was a loose flowing material. It had a vintage feel to it, it was the one that she picked out ,but she looked so much better then the mannequin in it. Her legs went on forever and add the 4 inch heels good lord! "You look amazing."

Rachel looked up at Quinn and had to agree. "So do you." the yellow dress was just the perfect length for Quinn a few inches above her knee, an Empire seam with a button front closure at the bodice and a pleaded skirt, and the shoes showcased her legs perfectly. Her heart began to race erratically.

"Eating is over rated, lets stay here." she whispered, blinking slowly as Quinn came closer, gently moving Rachel's long hair that liked to tickle the small of her back out of the way to reveal the shoulder straps.

Quinn smiled, chuckled softly and reached for the petals at the top of her straps. "We can fix this do you have your diva kit?"

"Never leave home without it." Rachel just stared at Quinn in the mirror, never taking her eyes off her she reached into her makeup case and handed it to Quinn. She watched as Quinn made quick work with a few safety pins and had the dress stabilized.

"All set. Ready for dinner?" Quinn placed a kiss at the base of Rachel's neck.

"Not if you keep that up, you tease." Rachel huffed trying to pull Quinn down for a real kiss.

"Rachel if we start that I am never leaving this room tonight." Quinn promised, then shook her head when Rachel shrugged her shoulders in a who cares motion.

"Come on, something to look forward to when we come back up stairs."

"I am so holding you to that Fabray!"

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~

They made it down to the restaurant with a light banter of conversation. They walked into the restaurant arm and arm stealing glances at one another as the Maitre d' looked at them quietly with a raised brow. Rachel was happy to see that there was someone in the Biltmore that didn't know who she was.

"Reservation from room 1815." she announced and felt Quinn bump her hip in mock wonder.

"Oh yes I see last minute reservation, yes right here." he said snottily. He looked around when there was muffled laughter coming from the women in front of him. "Well it appears we only have the balcony dining available, follow me." he led the way to a table that was indeed in a balcony like a theater. There were four of them in the restaurant. They climbed up about 10 stairs, he opened curtains and revealed a intimate setting for two. He pulled out their chairs for them. Handed them their menus "Is there anything else?

"Oh and on those cold lonely nights Horace, You can snuggle up to your cash regggisterrr, It's a little lumpy but it ringggggs." Rachel muttered, shaking her head and the man obviously clueless nodded and left.

"Hello Dolly? Really?" Quinn laughed tears falling down her cheek.

"Tell me that man isn't just like Horace Vandergelder, I could not resist! Never mind this set up is right out of that movie!" Rachel too laughed putting her attention to her menu. "Quinn have you ever heard of Vegan Shrimp?"

"I have to say this is a first for me!" Quinn muttered looking over the selections, quite surprised at all the vegan and vegetarian selections. "Is that what you are going to get?"

"Yes." Rachel smiled. "are you going to get the crab? I see they offer it with bacon."

"Am I that predictable?" Quinn murmured.

"I prefer the term consistent, and I like that about you. Change is good, but a little consistency is key ." Rachel winked and then leaned over to see the rest of the dining guests. The Jazz singer was very good, and so was the band.

"Excuse me are you ready to order." came a soft feminine voice from the other side of the curtain.

"Yes please come in." Quinn said while Rachel was distracted soaking in her surrounding. Quinn smirked while Rachel was consumed with the Jazz singer so she quickly placed their order with the petite blonde, who bobbed her head and said she would be right back with their bottle of Chardonnay, after filling their waters. They talked about the theater project as they waited for their dinner to arrive, sipping wine and humming along to the music as it played. Neither women where drinkers and one glass in they were happily buzzed, but not drunk.

Rachel stood, placed her napkin from her lap to the table and reached out her hand to Quinn. "Dance with me?" Quinn followed suit and took Rachel's hand and slipped into her embrace. They slow danced in the small space beside the table. Alone in their little bubble of the world. The song was beautiful and soulful and Quinn lost herself into the words and the woman in her arms.

_You are the promised kiss of springtime_

_That makes the lonely winter seem long._

_You are the breathless hush of evening_

_That trembles on the brink of a lovely song._

_You are the angel glow that lights a star,_

_The dearest things I know are what you are._

_Some day my happy arms will hold you,_

_And some day I'll know that moment divine,_

_When all the things you are, are mine!_

By the end of the song Rachel was breathless again, and quite worried that this was going to be very bad on her health. Quinn was quickly becoming something that she was addicted to. Unable to go a few minutes without a touch or a look. Which was frustrating to her, because she wasn't that needy clingy girl from high school. She was very independent, but she liked knowing that she could rely on Quinn. Was that healthy? Was she getting too caught up ? What if Quinn wasn't feeling the same feelings? What if she had been alone so long that she was deluding herself. She was on the verge of a full on panic attack, when her face was tilted and Quinn's lips met hers. Breathless again!

They stood their in one another's sweet embrace until their waitress cleared her throat, blushing she held their entrees on the tray in her arms. Quinn smiling kissed Rachel one more time and pulled away leading Rachel back to her seat. They ate in silence, but a happy silence. They held hands on top of the table, and shared glances at one another.

After dinner they took a slow walk down the history hall of the 1st floor arm in arm, Rachel leaning into Quinn, slightly tipsy 2 glasses was her limit, she wasn't sure why she had the third. "Quinn?" she whispered when they stepped off the elevator on to their floor.

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn asked holding her arm leading the way to the room.

"I …I ..Listen I." Rachel stuttered unsure how to get across her feelings and fears and worries.

"Rachel, we're not ready. Don't worry about it, we're going to take this slow." Quinn bent down to whisper into her ear. "I think you're amazing, I love spending time with you." She opened the door and led Rachel in and shut it behind them. "I love kissing you, touching you, and dancing with you." she leaned back in as she walked her to her bedroom door. "But we agreed to go slow, and neither one of us is the type of girl to sleep with someone on the first date."

"Date?" Rachel asked softly looking up into the hazel eyes she adored.

"Oh yes this was a date Berry. Now that I am open to my true feelings I am not hiding them. But that is a conversation for tomorrow. We will talk everything out." Quinn took Rachel's hand. "It seems that I have been feeling this way for a very long time I just wasn't aware of it, I'm not letting you go now. But I'll be right here when you're ready, and still we move at your pace." Quinn leaned in and pressed a soft passion laced kiss onto the diva's surprised lips. "Good night Rachel, see you in the morning."

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

**A/N: Most of the shops that I mentioned in Downtown Providence can be glanced at .com or .org. I am a very visual person. And I feel sometimes it helps to see things to help tell a story ! ( I changed the way the Biltmore restaurant looks…mine is more fantasy then reality …think Hello Dolly and you got it )**

**Song: Ella Fitzgerald - All the things you are**

**Please review ! **

**Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**6.19.12**

**A/N: So Finally we get to WaterFire ( go to my profile I have provided links for those that are curious about visuals ) Lots of Faberry moments and a little touchy feely again!**

**Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you. **

**Thx Taylor**

**~ }|{ ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH & New York, NY & Providence, RI. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Review Feedback:**_

_**Ddgdoo: asked for a confrontation between Xiomara and Quinn is SOOOO coming, don't worry ** Wink (in a chapter or two)**_

_**Willowfan: asked for info on our resident redhead at the hotel her name is Peyton, we will be seeing her again!**_

_**Gardenia2: there will be some "sexy times" but they are going to be taking it slow (hope that doesn't disappoint)…For now they are just going to suffer from "the pinks!"**_

_**Agarza1538; wondered how Quinn/Rachel weren't able to see how they felt don't ask me how EVERYONE including us saw this and they were oblivious!**_

_**kiarcheo: wanted more details on the gossip. I gave you a little of the gossip that is happening , but when they return home it will be a media frenzy. **_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rachel woke up to the sound of her cell phone. "Stupid phone. " she muttered to herself as she sat up and glanced around disoriented. Following the noise she located her phone at the end of the bed in her purse. She fished it out while clicking the button to answer.

"Hello?" she muttered, _stupid wine!_

"Good morning Punkin."

"Good morning Daddy." Rachel looked around her hotel room with a squint.

"Sweetheart can you open the door please? We have been ringing the bell for about 10 minutes, you must have had too much to drink last night." he laughed.

Rachel shot up in the bed, instantly regretting it. "Your in New York Daddy?"

"Surprise!" both her dad and daddy shouted in glee.

Rachel groaned then chuckled "Surprise is on you, I am in Rhode Island for the weekend."

"Your kidding me!" Leroy Berry laughed.

"No I am not, I'm sorry daddy. Hold on I will take care of this, would you mind changing your plans and coming up here?"

"No we came to see you, we aren't interrupting anything are we?" he hedged hopefully.

"I don't think your interrupting anything. We would love for you to come up here and enjoy WaterFire with us. Ok head down to the coffee shop and have a snack at the corner, I will call you back in about 10 minutes ok?"

"Sure Punkin we can't wait to see you!" Leroy was relaying the information to Hiram as they hung up the phone.

Rachel called Remington Records and requested a car pick up her parents and drive them up to the Biltmore, requesting to make sure that no one leaked the information. After hanging up with RR she called her dads back quickly and informed them that there would be a car sent to pick them up in about 20 minutes. She hung up the phone can called down to Catarina, only to find out what she was afraid of. There wasn't a room available in the entire damn hotel no matter how much she was willing to pay, and she wasn't about to ruin someone's vacation. Well other then hers and Quinn's. She called room service instead and ordered some bacon monstrosity for Quinn and vegan yogurt and fruit for herself. She hopped in the shower, while she tried to figure out how to fix this damn mess. Ten minutes later she was stepping out of the shower and into the cashmere robe that the hotel provided, enjoying the material as it caressed her. _I'll have to make sure I pick up one if these before we leave, _she thought. Rachel quickly cleaned the dining room table of the packages from the day before, and placed them onto the floor in the large walk in closet in her room. She was stepping out into the room again when Quinn came out of her room, smiling at Rachel. Quinn was also freshly showered and in a robe. "Good morning Rachel."

"Ditto." Rachel whispered thinking about a very naked Quinn in the shower only minutes before. _Damn!_

Quinn walked over and kissed Rachel, taking advantage of the glazed over look on Rachel's face. "You seem a little out of it was because of the wine?"

"Well that didn't help, but that isn't the only issue I woke up to." Rachel muttered heading to the door when there was a brief knock at the door. She opened the door and smiled when the sweet redhead came back into the room. "Hello Peyton, it is nice to see you again."

"Miss Berry." she smiled her face lighting up as she pushed the room service cart into the room. "It is always a pleasure to see you." she wasn't able to stop the tears bubbling up in her eyes, though she did manage to keep them from falling.

"Peyton? I have a question there was a Jazz singer last night in the restaurant do you know what her name is?

"Oh sure that is Keiki Maxwell. Keiki and I use to go to school together." Peyton smiled placing the breakfast plates in front of them.

Rachel nodded, then asked her to wait a minute and headed to her bedroom brining out her purse. She fished out her wallet , and took out a card and handed it to Peyton. "Here this is the talent scout for Remington Records, her name is Tina give her a call tell her you met me here and she will set up a session to come and see you both. I assume from our conversation yesterday that you are a theater major but that you also sing?"

Peyton's eyes went even wider, this time she lost the battle on her tears and squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh my god! Thank you thank you so much for giving me this opportunity! This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me!" She lost herself in her excitement and hugged Rachel while she jumped around the room. Rachel couldn't fight the smile, and she winked at Quinn. "Ok I should go, enjoy your breakfast. Thank you so much again for everything." Peyton tried to compose herself again, she clutched the card and pushed the cart to the side. "Do you need anything else? Before I leave that is?"

"We will need house keeping here while we are down in the spa. If you could arrange to have that done?"

"Consider it done." Peyton curtsied to Rachel again and headed out of the suite quietly.

"Dare I ask why she keeps doing that ?" Quinn laughed, Rachel blushed, and Quinn still chuckling removed her cover to see her very delicious looking breakfast.

Rachel sent a quick email to Tina about Peyton and Keiki , so that Tina wasn't blind sided. There was a email from her publicists that was insisting that when she was back in town that they needed to get together to decide how they wanted to handle the cluster bomb Rachel had stirred up. "Dare I also ask what has you so wired this morning."

"Yeah about that." Rachel cringed not sure how Quinn was going to deal with her little issue. "So how mad would you be if I had to tell you that our wonderful vacation was about to be hijacked."

"Paparazzi?

"Ah no it's the PapaBerry's" Rachel tried to make a bad joke, still cringing when Quinn just looked over at her. "It seems that they showed up for a surprise visit in NYC, but yeah I am not really in the city. So the surprise was on them."

Quinn laughed, she laughed so hard she actually snorted. "Let me guess the first time you have ever not been home when they dropped in?"

"Yes! They were wondering why I wasn't answering the doorbell, and they came all this way. So looks like they are going to be crashing our vacation."

"Is that all? I thought it was the paparazzi that was crashing the party." Quinn laughed and started eating her breakfast again.

"Yeah not so much, I called down to Catarina and short of ruining someone's vacation and kicking them out of their room, the Biltmore is booked solid. I called a few other hotels but no luck."

"Your not going to ask your fathers to stay at another hotel." Quinn grinned now seeing the dilemma. "We can share a room, not a big deal. Lets eat breakfast and I can move my stuff to your room. I mean that was the issue right? We are adults I am sure we can share a bed with out compromising our agreement."

Rachel swallowed and nodded her head _I am so screwed! _She thought to herself and tried to nip at her breakfast.

"What would you like to do today?" Quinn asked as she watched Rachel out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't know, I have no real plans. Would you like to plan the day? We have the spa appointment at 11, I wanted to get in a work out before that , and the Dads should be here around noon."

"Ok I will plan the rest of our day, if you don't mind starting with lunch." Quinn smiled and watched Rachel visibly relax. "Anything that I might need to take in consideration? Relativity healthy and no allergies, or food preferences?"

"No I am the picky one, as long as it is kosher there should be no problems both healthy and quite advantageous, so no worries." Rachel laughed, deciding to just relax a little and stop worrying and planning everything to death.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rachel looked over at Quinn as they finished dressing from their spa rendezvous. Quinn had skipped the workout and meeting up with her about and hour and half ago to keep their spa appointment.

"I haven't been this relaxed in years!" Quinn laughed.

" I know what you mean!" Rachel admitted, leaning over and placing a kiss to Quinn's shoulder before she slipped the light weight pink cotton shirt over head. She paired it with a pair of linen tailored shorts that showed off her legs and a pair of 3 inch platform KHAB strappy sandals. Quinn was also wearing a pair of shorts and a Stella McCartney yoga top and a pair of all white adidas adistar ride shoes. They looked like polar opposites and Rachel found this funny, as usual.

"Oh stop laughing they say that opposites attract!" Quinn laughed and tugged Rachel in for a quick kiss. "Lets hurry your dad's will be here shortly. Quinn grabbed her messenger bag and handed Rachel her purse. The headed to the lobby to meet with the Berry men. Catarina met them on their way to the door. She handed Quinn a piece of paper, smiled and bid them a good day.

"Next time we come and visit we are getting that 'rescue me package' . Rachel muttered. Looping their arms together.

"Like either one of us could sit there for 4 hours." Quinn scoffed, quickly placing them in the same pie piece of the revolving door and heading outside.

A sleek Mercedes S400 hybrid sedan pulled to the curb about 10 minutes later . Leroy was quick to jump out of the back seat and excitedly rushing Rachel tossing her in the air. "Baby girl!" he twirled her as if she was still 6 years old.

"Hi Daddy! I am so happy to see you! What a nice surprise!" she held on to him tightly kissing his cheek. Leroy finally placed Rachel on her feet and smiled over at Quinn.

"Hello Quinn, it has been years since we have seen you, you look good." he hugged her as well slightly more subdued. "Our condolences for you loss."

"Thank you Mr. Berry." Quinn returned Leroy's embraced, more firmly then she would have done 8 years ago because she knew it was sincere, and she wasn't the same person she was. "It is really so nice to see you again."

"Dad stop worrying about the bags and give me a damn hug!" Rachel huffed at her tall father who looked sheepishly at having been caught micro managing the hotel staff. He quickly pulled Rachel into his arms and twirled her around out doing even his husbands embrace. "Much better!" she giggled kissing him on the cheek and once she was firmly on her feet she grabbed her Daddy's hand.

"Quinn, its been 8 years too many since I have seen your beautiful smile." he said charmingly pulling her into a fierce hug. Quinn remembers all three of them crying holding on to one another as Rachel left the train platform on her way to NY.

"It has indeed Dr. Berry. I am so glad to see you again, and on happy terms. This is the best surprise." Quinn looped her arm into his and all four of them headed into the hotel together.

"Quinn I think we should be on a first name basis at this point don't you think?" Leroy laughed as they passed the people watching them in the lobby.

Quinn grinned looked over at Rachel who was RB Megawatt-ing it at anyone she caught staring at them. "Yes, I would really like that." she was following suite with Rachel so she missed the wink between the two Berry men.

"Our Bags? Wait girls don't we have to check in?" Hiram looked over at Rachel in confusion.

"No your staying in our room, apparently with it being peak season they are quite booked." Rachel lead the way to the glass elevator, speaking in quiet tones to Leroy about the history of the hotel,

"Well we don't want to infringe on you girls, we can stay at another hotel. " Hiram insisted.

"Rachel has worked it all out and has taken care of it. Please don't upset her plans." Quinn whispered in conspiracy. "We have plenty room in the suite and she is happy. "

Hiram smirked. "If she's happy then we're happy." he winked

"Exactly!" she laughed.

"Do not think for one second that I don't know you two are talking about me. But I have matured considerably over the years and I am just going to pretend that you are also both adults and wouldn't be so crass." Rachel said haughtily

Quinn burst of laughing and muttering about "Old habits!"

After the Berry men settled into their half of the hotel suite, Quinn led the way back down to the lobby. "So Rachel has allowed me to plan our day." she smile and nodded a the men and their matching expressions. "I know, I was just as surprised." she chucked and leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek noticing the blush on her face as she shot her a shocked look. "Are you gentlemen hungry?" when they nodded she smiled. "I figured that, so please excuse the upcoming car ride, I know that you just had a long ride, but it will be worth it I promise."

When they stepped outside the valet had Rachel's car at the curb already. "Is it alright if I drive your little hybrid?" Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled "Of course I don't know where we are going, it would be best if you drove." Quinn helped Rachel into the car and shut the door then going around the front slipped into drivers side.

"She is in charge of the tunes, so you are at her mercy." Quinn warned the Berry men, as they pulled away from the curb.

"Aren't we always." Leroy laughed reached out for his husbands hand and squeezed it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They had a nice lunch at a family restaurant that Quinn had called ahead to ensure they had both Kosher and Vegan food. Then they were heading further east. Making light conversation about what was happening in Ohio. Rachel hadn't brought up the theater yet and Quinn wasn't sure why, it had been all they could talk about. She had the distinct feeling that her fathers were out of the loop on this one. At a little after 2 they pulled into Bannister's Wharf, in Newport. She looked into the back seat and smiled knowing how much both the Berry men loved to sail.

"Quinn!" Rachel was so excited that she forgot her dads in the back seat and leaned over and planted a sound kiss on the blonde's lips. "Wow what a great surprise!" she looked back with a guilty look at her dad's who raised a brow in her directions. "Sorry I forgot you were back there!" she laughed and couldn't hide her giggle when Quinn came around and opened her door, leaping out of the car and giving the girl an excited hug. Only to then bombard her with a million questions, the Berry men followed a safe distance behind them they were watching the couple in front of them. Taking all the docked ships in the wharf, and the general atmosphere at the wharf.

Once they were out on the water on the Madeleine on a tour with Classic Cruises of Newport, the Madeleine was a beautiful a 72-foot schooner sailing yacht. That would take them all over the Newport Harbor and Narragansett Bay. The real treat was that there was only one other group of 10 people on the tour. The four of them truly enjoyed being out on the open water, looking at the beautiful homes that were located on Shore of Newport and the surrounding areas. They took pictures, drank champagne and mingled with the other tour group. They walked and window shopped for a few hours in Newport. Each doing a little souvenir shopping while they were there.

"I love these houses, and it is so peaceful here, can't you see yourself living here?" Rachel said dreamily .

"No I live in New York and so do you." Quinn reminded her then leaned in. "And we are in the middle of construction on your new apartment in New York in case you have forgotten."

"No I haven't forgotten. I appreciate you not bringing that up yet. If you could hold off on this visit I would appreciate it. I was planning brining it up when I visited during the holidays when I had more accomplished."

"It's your call, just don't close them out they are very supportive, loving and caring. You are very lucky to have them."

"Your right I am. They are the best parents that someone could ever ask for. But they worry and there is no need to make them worry unnecessarily. After all I am in your hands no need to worry."

"Ok you two that is enough with the whispering sweet nothings in one another's ears. " Leroy laughed and then wrapped an arm around Quinn as Hiram did the same with Rachel and the headed back to the car.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Quinn could you come here for a minute?" Rachel called out from the bathroom in their bedroom. When Quinn came around the corner Rachel launched herself into Quinn's arms. "Kiss me, Fabray."

"Yes Queen Berry." Quinn whispered set Rachel on the counter and then ground their lips together passionately, causing Rachel to moan. " I love that sound."

"I've missed doing this all day!" Rachel muttered fisting Quinn' s hair and pulling her closer as her legs tightened around Quinn's waist. "I just can't get enough of you." she whispered peppering kisses all over Quinn's jaw line until she got to Quinn's ear. "And you have been driving me nuts, with your teasing!"

"Says the girl in the fitted two inch shorts" Quinn groaned using the arms that she wrapped abound the diva to pull them closer so that their bodies were sealed as one. The both moaned, the sound muffed by their lips finding one another again. Quinn ran her hand under Rachel's cotton top and pulled it over her head, getting it tangled between there joined faces. "Damn!" she muttered pulling away for a fraction to rip it over the divas head completely, then leaned in and kissed her again trailing kisses across her chin down her throat, peppering them on her collarbones between the valley of her vivacious breasts incased in silk and lace. "God your breathtaking Rachel." she whispered, placing kisses on the tops of each breast. Quinn smirked when Rachel Arched her body into her touch, and purred. "And so responsive, my little Kitten." Quinn opened her mouth and placed a hot open mouth kiss on Rachel's hardened nipple, her own eyes closing in bliss as Rachel scorched her with 8 perfectly manicured finger nails on the middle of her back, not remembering when she had lost her own shirt. Quinn ran her hand up into Rachel's hair and pulled down to force Rachel into a deeper arch and latched onto the other breast to place an equally hot kiss on the other straining nipple.

"Oh god Quinn! That feels so good!" her entire body was shivering, moisture between her thighs was beginning to overwhelm the thin material of her panties and all they were doing was kissing. "I love the way you feel against me, but I love more what you make me feel." She raked her fingers down Quinn's back, loving the sound of deep intake of breath in between clenched teeth. She ran her tongue down the dip between Quinn's superb twin peeks, using her hands to quickly move the material so that she was able to suck on first one nipple and then the other without the material hindering her mission.

"Rachel!" Quinn groaned and screeched at the same time, slumping into the counter as her knees began to quake. "Oh my god we have to stop ! Your dads!"

"I am an adult, they know I am not a child!" She whispered fiercely sucking on Quinn's nipple, while she pinched the other with her fingers teasing the taunt silky skin.

"Ok that may-y-y, oh God!" Quinn lost herself in to the feel of magical hands. "But um, what about taking it, Ohh lord!" she shivered when Rachel grabbed her ass with her other hand. "Oh forget it!" she whimpered, as Rachel scooted to the edge of the counter and rubbed herself against her exposed skin.

"That is a good little Bunny" Rachel whispered rocking forward when Quinn slipped a hand between them and rubbed the wet material between Rachel's thighs. "Arghhh" she softly shouted, in her shocked excitement she lost her connection to Quinn's nipple, which Quinn took advantage of and sealed their lips together twisting their tongues together as they twisted in their battle of ascendancy.

"Hey Girls! If we are leaving for dinner on time we need to leave in 10 minutes!" Leroy's voice said from somewhere in the suite, both girls groaned and pulled apart.

"Merde! I got the Pinks!" Rachel groaned again and slipped off the counter.

"The Pinks?" Quinn questioned heading out to find something to wear.

"Yeah it what I call my sexual frustration, you know like Blue Balls for girls." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and blushed a little.

"Oh!" Quinn chuckled. "Your not the only one with 'the pinks' then."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Quinn and Rachel made a mad dash around the room after a quick wash up session in the bathroom that almost got them into more trouble. They tossed on contrasting maxi dresses. Quinn's was a pale yellow that she paired with the same shoes from QoH that she wore the night before. While Rachel wore a deep purple dress and matched it with a pair of tan strapy three inch heeled shoes. They both had their hair pulled back in a sleek wraparound ponytail with a high front poof.

"You two look lovely." Hiram announced when they all met up in the living room , they were going to be late, but not too late.

"You guys look very handsome." Quinn countered as Rachel kissed both her dads on the cheek. Then they headed down to the restaurant. Where they had a second encounter with the mater 'd.

"Table for four Horace, reservations for 1815, and yes we know we are slightly late." Rachel smiled her megawatt smile, and batted her lashes.

His tone still snotty was very subdued. "Yes Ms. Berry please follow me." he led the way to a table on the ground floor , that was tucked into a corner, but also came with a curtain. "Blithe will be with you in a moment, shall I request a bottle of wine be brought up for you?"

"Yes, thank you." Rachel smiled and opened the wine menu. "Dad, look at that they have the Chardonnay that you love Drouhin Montrachet Marquis de Laguiche."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hiram said fiercely whispered to Rachel, a blush flushing his face.

Rachel smiled over at Horace. "Please have a bottle brought up, and place another on ice for later."

"Any vintage in particular?" Horace deadpanned with lifeless eyes.

Rachel didn't know why she liked this obnoxious man but she did, there was something that reminded her of one of her old teachers from NYADA. "How about 1988, it's a memorable year." Rachel winked at her fathers, as Leroy blushed. Which quickly turned into a gasp when he glanced at the wine menu as glanced at the price and shook his head at her. "Yes that is the vintage we would prefer, thank you Horace." she watched him leave, trying to ignore that her fathers were furious at her. "I do so hope that Keiki is performing this evening. You're in for quite a treat the woman has the most amazing and unique voice." she turned to Quinn who was looking around the table trying to figure out why the Berry men where so upset. "Don't you agree Quinn?"

"Yes very nice voice. " she agreed as the two men where fuming, but seemed to realize that Rachel was in her stubborn mind and that there was no point in trying to reason with her. "So tell me how are things at the hospital and social service sectors in Ohio." Rachel squeezed her hand under the table and looked over her menu as Quinn smoothly changed the subject to the two men's passions.

The little bubbly blonde from last night carrying the Berry coveted bottle of wine, they all watched as Hiram went through the testing of the wine, swirling the liquid in the wine glass, being a white wine he skipped the 'breathing' stage. They placed their order and Blithe smiled and took her leave. Rachel stood quickly to follow, making a quiet mention of using the facilities. She rushed to follow Blithe, she was quite quick on her feet. "Blithe!" she called after the girl who turned and smiled.

"Yes Miss. Berry?"

"I was wondering if I could put in a request if Keiki will be performing." Rachel inquired smiling at the little blonde.

"Yes and she would be honored." Blithe smiled and wrote down the song that Rachel requested and went on her way. Rachel took a moment in the hidden hallway where the restrooms where and then went back to the table.

Their food hadn't yet arrived when Keiki and the band finished up their second song I'd rather go blind. Keiki smiled at the crowd as they clapped and the few couples including Quinn and Rachel stopped dancing on the floor. "We have had a request from one our guests this evening. I have to tell you that I am so honored to be part of a celebration of a love that is still going strong after 30 years." with that being said the beginning cords of Rachel requested song began.

_**The flowers you gave me**_

_**Are just about to die**_

_**When I think about**_

_**What could've been**_

_**It makes me want to cry**_

"Who would request this song to reflect 30 years of marriage?" Quinn demanded disgusted, having pulled Rachel in her arms swaying to the music.

Rachel laughed, playing with Quinn's hair as they moved to the music. "It was the song on the radio the first time they kissed." she whispered nodding her head in the direction of her dads as they made their way to the dance floor.

_**The sweet words you whispered**_

_**Didn't mean a thing**_

_**I guess our song is over**_

_**As we begin to sing**_

Quinn watched the Berry men come to the dance floor Hiram wiping away a tear from Leroy when he pulled him into his arms. "I stand corrected, it's the perfect song. You are so romantic Kitten." she kissed Rachel sweetly and held her a little tighter as they swayed.

_**Could've been so beautiful**_

_**Could've been so right**_

_**Could've been my lover**_

_**Every day of my life**_

_**Could've been so beautiful**_

_**Could've been so right**_

_**I'll never hold what could've been**_

_**On a cold and lonely night**_

Leroy laid his chest on his husbands chest. "Your daughter gets this romantic crap from you Casanova." he whispered.

"I think she gets it from both of us. I love you, Leroy more then I did on that fateful night in 1988, though at the time I didn't think it was possible." Hiram pulled him closer as they danced to the song that brought them together so long ago.

_**The memories of our lovin'**_

_**Still linger in the air**_

_**Like the faded scent of your roses**_

_**They stay with me everywhere**_

_**Every time I get my hopes up**_

_**They always seem to fall**_

_**Still what could've been is better than**_

_**What could never be at all **_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So Quinn tell us what WaterFire is?" Hiram asked as they left the hotel heading towards Memorial Boulevard.

"It's hard to describe. It is a bit of everything for anyone who loves art and music, or is romantic."

"So basically it is right up all our alleys!" Leroy laughed leaning over to place a kiss on top of Rachel's head. Quinn nodded in agreement, as they walked the 6 minutes through the growing crowd. They had missed the lighting of the first few torch barges in the middle of the Woonasquatucket river, but there were still so many to go.

Rachel took in the sight it was beautiful the skies were beginning to darken there was beautiful classical music being piped in from an unknown source. There were people strolling around enjoying the atmosphere, their were gondola rides on the river that was now lit up with fire torches in the middle of the river. Rachel could smell food being made from many different cultures. She could hear a rowdy band starting up a block down, and near the bridge a woman was dressed in period costume as she recited a beautiful poem. "This is amazing! Thank you so much Quinn." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her down for a kiss. "You are so irresistible." she whispered when they came back up for air.

"A kiss is only a moment, but that moment forever lasts in your soul." Quinn whispered against Rachel's ear pulling her to where she had asked Catarina to have someone set up a blanket, fruit and a bottle of champagne, on one of the grass area up against the river.

"Wow, is this for us?" Rachel' s eyes were wide with wonder, when she looked up for confirmation.

"Yes, I figure we can sit here and let our dinner settle watching the festivities before we go on to other more lively festivities. Where we can dance and sing until our hearts are content." Quinn smiled and led the Berry's to the blanket. It was nice to see that is was Peyton and the young Bellhop that where waiting on them.

"Ms. Fabray everything is all set. " Peyton smiled she was dressed in a lively sequined dress. "If you no longer require us we will have to go set up our booth."

"No not at all, are you performing this evening?" Quinn asked as the four of them settled onto the blanket. Hiram popped the cork on the champagne , as Leroy handed everyone a glass.

"Yes Rory and I are going to set up a booth and perform across the river." she pointed "right there at the corner of Memorial and Exchange."

"We will be sure to stop by." Rachel smiled genuinely and nodded at the pair, as they began to gather their bags. "Break a leg!" they quickly bowed and curtsied in their direction and hurried off.

"Will someone explain that to me?" Quinn laughed, even harder when Rachel blushed and the Berry men shrugged their shoulders. She raised her glass the others following suit. "To Queen Rachel, Long live the Queen!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Songs:**

**I'd Rather go Blind-Etta James**

**Tiffany-Could've Been**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thanks again for reading! Where you surprised the see the Berry's? ME TOO! They just showed up as I was typing !**

**Thx Taylor**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**7.10.12**

**A/N: So sorry about the long delay in updating. I got a promotion of sorts at work and have been super busy {Insert happy dance (promotion) with sad face,( for not keeping up with my update schedule) }. But with the little ones out for summer vacation it is difficult to find the time to write, and keep the muse fed. {I swear someone fed her cold porridge for weeks…no worries I gave her skittles for breakfast and we were good to go! I hope to push out the next few chapters on time !**

**Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you. **

**Thx Taylor**

**~ }|{ ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any lyrics used in my story ( I wish) I try to use things accurately from the TV show or real locations in the Lima, OH & New York, NY & Providence, RI. But I am human and do make mistakes. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~*~Present ~*~

Rachel looked down at a silent Quinn and wondered how in the hell they had gotten here. "Why isn't she waking up dad?"

Hiram Berry stood by Quinn's bedside and looked at his daughter, shaking his head "Each case is different, Quinn was hit pretty hard in the head, and then she hit the ground pretty hard as well. It's only been a half hour she will wake up soon."

Rachel sat back and looked over at Quinn, nodding to her father. Not liking his answer but having to take it for what it was. She tried to think of what moment had lead them to this downfall. What choice had they made that ended up with Quinn in bed unconscious, with ciaos surrounding the building.

~*~Flash Back~*~

The evening went without a hitch the party of four where deeply entertained by the atmosphere of WaterFire, and the performers that played long into the night. Rachel had been very pleased that she had been right about Peyton's talent. Sometimes as a artist you just get a vibe from other artists that runs soul deep. Rachel had never been led astray yet. With Quinn holding her arm her fathers laughing and joking behind her they headed back to the Biltmore with a spring in their step. It was by far the most amazing weekend she had ever spent in her adult life. It was the first time that she had ever spent so much time with a woman who she hadn't slept with yet, and still was completely smitten with. It was close to 2 in the morning the hotel while still at full throttle was now at a much more subdued pace.

"Thank you Quinn, Leroy and I haven't been so entertained since Rachel's last opening night." Hiram smiled over them as he held the doors of the glass elevator open for them.

"That is so true!" Leroy agreed tilting to the side a little, much like his daughter. It appeared neither one of them where much of a drinker.

"And I want to take you for such a wonderful day in its self. I forget what it was like to be a family. Thank you so much for reminding me." Quinn smiled over at them pulling Rachel further into her side to keep the girl steady.

"Any time. " Hiram laughed, as Leroy tilted forward and Hiram reached to grab him. "Lord you'd think a grown man would be able to handle a few drinks." he laughed again when his husband tried and failed to swat him. As they left the elevator and headed down the hall to their suite.

"I'm tired!" Rachel whined when they came to their door. She leaned heavily onto Quinn as Quinn opened the door. "Come on Quinn bedtime. Night dad night daddy love you!" she stumbled to the point that Quinn giggled and bent down and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to their room. "Oh Bunny! My Hero!" Rachel cheered as she was carried off. Rachel smiled when Quinn sat her on the bed and tugged off her shoes. Rachel quickly wiggled out of her clothes and laid back onto the bed. She watched Quinn with heavy lust filled eyes as Quinn also shucked off her clothing leaving them only in their matching sets of lingerie. "Quinn come to bed."

"I think maybe we should but on some pajamas." Quinn muttered.

"Quinn I am too drunk to take advantage of you. I want to go to bed and I want you in bed when I close my eyes. Please get in bed, screw the pajamas." Rachel demanded the only thing missing was the stomp of the foot, but she was in bed so she pounded the bed with a fist instead.

Quinn smirked and went around the bed and climbed under the covers smiling when Rachel rolled over (and I mean two full body rolls over) to where Quinn laid on her side of the bed, biting her lips not to laugh at the cute drunken mess of Rachel. Rachel signed in content and laid her head on Quinn as she intertwined their legs. Quinn kissed her forehead and brushed the brunettes hair out of both of their faces. "much better." Rachel mumbled before she fell fast asleep, with Quinn not far behind her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rachel woke up the following morning groggy and crabby. _Why do I drink!_ she thought to herself. She laid in bed alone and she was annoyed about that as well. "Bunny?" she called out, regretting in instantly. _Idiot!_ she berated herself tossing back the covers and heading to the bathroom, where there was a note from Quinn taped to the mirror.

_Good morning Kitten,_

_I headed off for a run I should be back in an hour I left at 8, you are probably reading this at 8:30, so I will see you in a half hour. Order us some breakfast will you? Bunny Xo Xo_

Rachel pursed her lips and jumped into the shower. Since when does Quinn run? She had told Rachel that she wasn't much into the athletic scene since leaving the watchful eye of Sue Sylvester. Grumbling to herself about being alone, and being hung over again she quickly showered and then dressed and ordered breakfast for all of them as instructed. She smiled at her Daddy who looked to be suffering the same type of affliction. "Did you drink too much too?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes." she smiled and handed him the bottle of pills that she had in her pocket, prepared to take more if her head didn't stop pounding in the next 15 minutes.

"Bless you child." he whispered and took the pill straight without anything to wash them down with. "Yuck they taste gross."

"You forgot the water." Hiram scolded as he left the bedroom, eyeing both members of his family as if they were patients.

"Don't you Patch Adams me Hiram! This is all your fault. If you hadn't been so damn charming I wouldn't have drank so much."

"Is that so." the doctor chuckled under his breath. "Where is Quinn?" he asked sitting down of the sofa facing them both,

"According to her note she is out on a run." Rachel raised a brow in mock disbelieve. Rachel crossed her arms about her chest further expressing her disbelieve in the matter.

"I see." Hiram said to on one in particular, again hiding his laughter.

"I see? What exactly does that mean?" Rachel demanded getting to her feet. Tapping her foot and glaring over at her father.

"Noting dear. I should order some food. You know how crabby Daddy can be when he is hungry." Hiram said in defense.

"I ordered food already it is on its way up." Rachel muttered and sat back down. Missing the look that her fathers shared. Hiram jumped up when there was a knock on the door and let the older man carrying the food into the room, he left the cart at the table as Hiram requested and quickly left the room. "Quinn said she would be back soon." she said right before they all turned to watch Quinn enter the room, flush head to toe and in running attire. "Speak of the devil."

"Good morning. I see the food is here. Be back in five." Quinn winked at Rachel and disappeared into their room.

Rachel annoyed that she wanted to be mad at Quinn, but wasn't able to after that wink headed over to the table, rolling her eyes. _Stupid Pinks!_ "Lets sit down and wait for Quinn." She poured the coffee into the cups for everyone. Quinn came back out right on time again and though Rachel loved that normally, somehow that just pissed her off and she wanted to smush a muffin butter side down into Quinn's smiling face. _What is wrong with you!_ she questioned her self thinking this had to be the worse case of pinks she had ever had. Completely annoyed with herself she sat down next to Quinn and pushed her food around after eating a few bites of her fruit.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked softly, brushing their hands together. Smiling when Rachel's eyes jumped up to look deeply into hers. Rachel nodded and smiled, holding onto Quinn's hand a sense of relieve overflowing into her. "What are the plans today?" Rachel shrugged never taking her eyes off Quinn." Leroy you still love to Golf don't you? We can all play, I think there is a country club here somewhere. Rachel saw both her parents perk up, she played but she wasn't a golf enthusiast that her fathers where.

"Do you play Quinn?" Leroy asked impressed with the idea.

"Yes I have many clients that like to discuss details over a game of golf. So it was prudent to learn. How about you Rachel?"

"I'm a Berry of course I can play." she laughed as she squeezed Quinn's fingers for effect. "Sounds like another wonderful thoughtful idea." Rachel smiled and was able to finish her breakfast.

The day went off without a hitch, they played golf and had lunch at the country club. It was a simple day of fun in the sun with no pressure. They got back to the hotel, had dinner upstairs and watched a movie all four of them. All in all it was a very relaxing day.

"Ladies we are off to bed. See you in the morning, what time are we heading out tomorrow?" Leroy asked kissing the foreheads of the cuddling couple.

"I figure we should head out at 10 or so." Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek and stood up to stretch. "I am heading to bed too." she winked at Quinn and headed to their room. Rachel felt Quinn's eyes on her as she strutted out of sight. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. It wasn't like Quinn and she where going to do anything no matter how sexually frustrated she was. She wasn't going to pressure Quinn into anything and she wasn't going to rush their new formed relationship. Quinn followed her a few minutes later just as Rachel was climbing into bed. Rachel watched Quinn from the glow of the bathroom light. The blonde made quick work of getting her clothes from the closet and then heading to the bathroom. Rachel let out her pent up breath. _Stop making this a big deal , you peeping tom!_ she berated herself. Quinn turned off the light to the bathroom and headed to her side of the bed. She pulled Rachel into her arms the minute she was settled into the bed placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Good night Kitten, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Bunny." Rachel whispered, snuggling further into Quinn's taller frame, kissed Quinn under her chin and promptly fell into sleep.

Rachel woke, the following morning to see Quinn raised on her elbow over her watching her with a smile on her face. "Hi." Rachel whispered.

"Hi. You sing in your sleep, did you know that?" Quinn whispered in awe.

"I do not." Rachel laughed in denial.

Quinn laughed and nodded her head. "I've never heard of it…it goes like this…. _We'll have early morning madness . We'll have magic in the making." _Quinn sang the lyrics that Rachel had been singing stopping when Rachel's eyes went wide.

Rachel stared at her in surprise. "No one has ever told me that I sing in my sleep, that is embarrassing. I must sound offal!" Rachel placed a pillow over her head.

"Quite the opposite it was beautiful, but then I have always thought you have the most amazing voice. I have to admit I have always wanted a private concert."

"Really?" Rachel asked peaking around the pillow, When Quinn nodded Rachel smiled. "Then we will just have to make sure that happens, when I have been properly warmed up."

Quinn rolled her eyes and snagged the pillow away from Rachel. " I am sure we can find a way to warm you up." She whispered huskily leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. "Sweeter lips I have never tasted." Quinn whispered against her lips Rachel whimpered.

The phone on the bedside rang. Groaning Rachel grabbed a different pillow placed it over her face and screamed. Quinn chuckled and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning this is your wake up call." the formal voice informed her quickly. "Good morning, Horace is that you? I wasn't aware you pulled double duty." Quinn laughed when Rachel reached for the phone.

"Good morning Horace. Can you have breakfast sent up? The usual, thanks so much!" Rachel hung up the phone laid back in bed.

"Who do you think he upset to get wake up call duty?" Quinn laughed laying down next to Rachel

"Its Horace we are talking about! He probably volunteered to call and to wake me up, the misogynist." Rachel laughed.

"Better then the Sycophant twins." Quinn laughed rolling over and tickling Rachel on the sides.

"Leave Peyton and Rory alone. They are so sweet, I see a lot of potential in them." she laughed as Quinn found the curve of her hip that was the most ticklish spot on her body. "Quit it Quinn!" she demanded as she giggled unable to stop.

"Never!" Quinn grinned trying to evade the pillow that Rachel was trying to hit her with. "Stop hitting me with pillows this is a tickle fight not a pillow fight." she demanded.

"Is that written in the rule book?" Rachel demanded in-between giggles as she continued to pound Quinn with the pillow in her grasp.

"Yes on page 24, second paragraph." Quinn snagged the pillow and tossed it off the bed, then continued to tickle a now breathless defenseless diva.

"I would like to see this rule book you speak of." Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn and quickly flipped them over so that she was on top of an unsuspecting Quinn. "You don't happen to have that on you do you Fabray?" she grabbed Quinn's wrists and pinned them to the top of the bed.

"Ahhhh mmmm no I don't seem to have it on me." Quinn grinned up at her.

"I thought not, nor am I surprised." Rachel cocked her head to the side as if in deep thought. "What shall I do about this debauchery to royalty no less. Decisions …decisions!"

"Did you just quote a Twilight movie?" Quinn demanded laughing, from the shock.

"Dork did you just out yourself as a Twilight fan?" Rachel countered causing them both to laugh hysterically. "I can't believe we are both Twihards."

Quinn snagged an hand free and pulled Rachel down for a kiss. "We can be dorks together."

"Twifans Unite!" Rachel shouted after grasping Quinn's hand and intertwining their fingers and pounding the air with them.

"Hey Twidorks breakfast is here get out of bed." Leroy called from outside their room.

Rachel's eyes went wide. "I said that pretty loud huh?" both girls erupted into hysterical laughter as they climbed out of bed.

The ride home was entertaining for all four of the passenger in Rachel's car. Leroy had begged to drive so the Berry men where occupying the front seat while Rachel and Quinn took over the back seat. The atmosphere in the car was energized and revolved around music and sports. Rachel laughed every time she would say something about basketball or baseball and Quinn would appear to be surprised that Rachel not only knew what they were talking about but had an opinion on it as well. She had dated a football player in high school and she went to a lot of games with Yarin. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise Rachel thought to herself.

When they had pulled into the garage at Remington Records that was when all hell had broken loose. Somehow someone had allowed at least 10 members of the paparazzi into the underground parking lot. Rachel never saw them until it was too late the minute they pulled in, stepped out of the car they were surrounded.

"How was your vacation!"

"What's your name Blondie?"

"What does Xiomara think !"

"Glad to be back?"

"Pose for a picture ladies!"

Rachel realized right away that she and Quinn where cut off from her fathers. Quinn attempting to protect the small diva had pulled her close to her body and was leaning over her protectively leading the way to the elevator that Rachel was telling her about. About half way there Quinn was knocked down and out by some overzealous camera toting tall man.

"Oh my God!" Rachel watched it happen in slow motion as the man hit Quinn, then Quinn surprised expression, her eyes dilated and they rolled into the back of her head, then her body went limp taking Rachel's smaller frame with her because Rachel refused to let her go and ultimately Rachel cushioned Quinn's fall and kept her head from hitting the ground too roughly. But Rachel hadn't been tall enough or strong enough to keep her from hitting her head slightly onto the concrete. "Get away from her!" she screamed loudly in her full voice when someone went to touch her while others snapped their pictures. The paparazzi quaked and stilled instantly, taking a step back and lowering their cameras. Rachel scooted further under Quinn to cradle her in her arms, feeling the tears falling down her face as she whispered softly to Quinn. She shut out everyone and rocked them both as Dr. Berry quickly looked Quinn over checking her eyes and taking her vitals.

"Move back! Move back right now!" demanded a large booming voice. The crowd spilt to allow the head of security into the fray. "Ms. Berry are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine. We need to get her inside . Call the police I want everyone arrested they are on private property. I want who ever let them in fired. This shouldn't have happened."

"Yes Ms. Berry." he leaned down and gently took Quinn into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the elevator, Rachel followed gripping both her fathers hands, she was aware if the security team taking the members toting camera into custody to detain them for the police, and while she was appreciative of them, she didn't acknowledge them her focus was on Quinn.

"Ms. Berry?" Craig asked when they hit the lobby.

"I'm sorry Craig. Can you take her to one of the suites on the 3rd floor? We also need one set up for my parents." Rachel snapped out of her daze she was in and quickly took control of the situation. Her purse was no where to be found, remembering that it was still in the back seat of her car.

"Rachel!" came a demanding high pitched voice from behind her. Unable to hide her shock, Rachel flipped around to stare at the tall redhead before her,

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded.

"I wanted to see you, I missed you."

"You did this didn't you?" Rachel narrowed her eyes and demanded coldly.

"I don't know what your talking about." she denied crossing her hands over her chest.

"I bet. I don't have time for this. Go back to your shoot." Rachel pointed to the door, when Xiomara shook her head Rachel lost it and spoke without thinking. "Get out of my fucking building!"

"Your building?" Xiomara tossed her head. "You don't own everything." she laughed haughtily.

"That may be so. But I can still have you removed from this building." Rachel announced coldly. "Now you can leave quietly or we can have security called."

Both of them stood there staring one another down. Until the redhead threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine I'll see you at home. We'll talk about the blonde then."

Rachel rolled her eyes while thinking to herself _Aren't you in for a surprise when you get there material girl._

Now that the bomb otherwise know as Xiomara was gone people began to filter back into the lobby and hallways as they passed. A few came up to Rachel with concern, or looking for directions. While others where, what Burt Hummel liked to refer to 'rubber necking'.

"Someone get Yarin, tell him to get here ASAP. Someone else get Mary on the phone. Henry go up and open up a few suites on 3, we might be here for awhile until this clears up." she took a deep breath clasped both her flaking fathers hands and addressed the crowd one last time. "While I thank you all for your concern, please go back to work. We will give you updates as they happen. Thank you all." the lobby cleared quickly as the 5 of them made their way to another bay of elevators.

~*~Present ~*~

Rachel sat next to Quinn's bedside watching her father as he continued to check Quinn over, mumbling medical terms under his breath to himself.

"Ms. Berry? Yarin is here shall I send him in?" Craig asked from the door.

"Yes please thank you."

"What happened?" Yarin came in demanding as he placed his messenger bag onto the sofa and clasped Rachel's hand.

"I'm not 100% sure. But Xiomara is here, and Quinn was hit in the head with a camera. She's been out for almost 30 minutes. " Rachel sighed refusing to allow the tears to form and fall.

"What a damn mess!" Yarin muttered, glancing over at the Berry men. "Hello Mr. Berries." he smirked in their direction.

"Hello Yarin nice to see you again." Leroy smiled, though it never reached his eyes as he looked between his husband and Quinn to Rachel and Yarin.

"Ok so damage control." Yarin clapped his hands and stood again, with his phone in his hands. "Ok so you have 15 people being detained for the police, who where arriving as I was. What are we doing with them"

"Pressing charges. I also want who ever let them in fired and I want charges on them for breaking their contract."

"Are you sure about that?" Yarin asked concerned, with a smile on his face.

"Positive." a resolved Rachel sat back with her arms crossed and raised a brow in his direction.

"It's about time. No more Nice Berry! Love it! We need to call Mary first this is going to a nightmare for her."

"I called her, she is on her way. We are setting up camp here until this blows over. I think you should stay here too, call Nathen."

"I think your being dramatic." Yarin scoffed.

"Maybe. But between the press, my fans and Xiomara why take any chances. Please for my peace of mind?."

"Ok." Yarin nodded and called Nathen letting him know about him sending a car for him at the end of practice tonight. "I will go make sure housekeeping has the apartment suites prepared. Anything else I can help you with ?."

"Would you get someone to bring up the bags and our purses from the car?" Rachel asked eyes still on Quinn.

"You got it." Yarin nodded, leaving much quieter then he came in.

"Rachel honey why don't you go and wash up, we can watch over her for a few minutes." Leroy came to kneel in front of his daughter, Rachel looked up at him he was holding out her purse. "When did that get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago."

"Thanks dad but I don't want to leave her. I don't care what I look like." Rachel shook her head and fished out her cell phone. She had missed a ton of calls.

"All right then how about a clean facecloth, I'll just go grab you one." she headed off into the direction of the bathroom.

An older salt and pepper haired woman, with flawless skin walked in like she owned the place chatting on her cell phone. "That is what I said Fred, don't make me angry or you won't get Rachel's first interview about this." she paused. "Much better Fred, always knew I liked you. Bye darling." she hung up and sat her slightly over weight body onto the sofa and looked squarely at Rachel. "Quite the shit storm we got here Honeybee."

"I know Mary, I know." Rachel reached over and hugged the older woman. "Have you taken your pills today?"

"Sure, lets worry about you." she smiled and patted Rachel's hand. "How are we handling this?" she took a swig of her coca cola as she watched Rachel.

"We are going to fight back for once. They hurt Quinn, if I don't nip this it could happen again or could escalate." she said as she dug around in her purse, took out a pill bottle shook out two pills and handed them to Mary with a stern look.

"You doctor kids are all the same. Take your pills, watch your diet." Mary muttered and swallowed the pill just the same with a swig of her soda

"Taking your Glucose medicine with coca cola completely defeats the purpose of taking the pill." Hiram Berry muttered in Mary's direction.

"At least I took them Patch." Mary jibbed back, with her nickname for him.

"Why do I bother." Hiram muttered once again focusing on Quinn, concerned that if she didn't wake up on her own soon they would have to move her to the hospital, but outwardly she seemed fine.

"So we're having 15 people arrested, firing an employee, hiding the blondes identity, and covering your very public breakup with Xiomara…did I miss anything?"

"No I think that sums it up." Rachel smiled weakly. "But we have been broke up for months, she's just been away for the last 8 months, which you know. What you don't know is that I sold the majority of our furniture from the 79th property so she will be pretty peeved, I have Lorne locating her an apartment to move into and …" Rachel paused to think. "That is it, except for the RI trip, but we talked about that briefly." again she tossed a weak smile in Mary's direction.

"Good thing your cute Honeybee otherwise I might have to quit!" Mary laughed. "All right lets tackle these one at a time." she pulled out a notebook and started to symbolize a plan of action.

"Listen Chica! I said I would, will you stop threatening me. If she says so I will let you….ok hold on a damn minute!" Yarin yelled at the phone.

"Rach?" he called from the door to the room.

"Yes Yarin?"

"Please make my day and tell me you don't know someone from Lima Heights-Adjacent?"

"Oh shit!" Rachel panicked looking over at Quinn laying motionless on the bed. Motioned for the phone, and tried to ignore the stares from everyone in the room. "Hello Santana." she was greeted by a slue of Spanish. Nothing that she would care to repeat EVER and she just nodded through the entire dress down. "Santana when you calm down can you pack a bag? She isn't awake yet but I am sure she would like very much to see you when she does. Yes I will take care of it just go to the airport. Yes your right all my fault, right, ok see you soon." she handed the phone to Yarin and smiled a wobbly smile. "So Yarin can you arrange a very quick non stop for two from Lima to here, a car, and another suite? Mary you might want to add Santana Lopez to our critical list, she might just kill me before this is all over."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Lots of drama, sorry it was building and it was bound to happen. BTW Xiomara …yeah we haven't seen the last of that little fire cracker. Well please let me know what you think. I also just love Mary, we will see lots of her, she is just FUN to write

THX

Taylor

~ }|{ ~


	9. Chapter 9

8/12/12

A/N: Ok so it's been forever and a day since the last post! I'm so sorry I was/am having some personal dramatic issues on the home front…but I am currently "washing that man right out of my hair" …and happily moving on! Plus school started on Wednesday so that frees up a lot of writing time for me…so I am hoping normal updates are on the rise again. Hope that you enjoy this, light editing, planning on updating again with in a week. Review please. Thanks Taylor

"How did this reach the press already?" Leroy demanded when Yarin had turned on the tv , directly after Rachel hung up with Santana.

Mary got right on the phone, to quickly ascertain who, what and how it had been released.

"My guess is that one of them was able to at least send a picture text with their phone or Xiomara broke the story." Yarin said his voice showing his annoyance.

"Let me go make your 'friends'," he rolled his eyes. "transportation reservations. Shall we get a car to pick them up at the airport?"

"Yes, please and thank you Yarin." Rachel smiled weekly in Yarin direction as he headed out.

"Ms. Berry, the police would like to speak to you." Craig came to a stand still at the door, moving out of the way of a hand waiving quietly manic Yarin yelling in the phone already.

"Craig I spoke to the police already." Yarin called back over his shoulder.

"Yes I know they've left already these are different officers." Craig's face was flustered and flush. "I'm sorry Ms. Berry it appears that someone broke into your house."

"What?" Leroy cried in outrage.

"The officers are under the impression that the apartment was broken into." Craig looked down at his feet wanting to be anywhere but there at that moment.

Rachel just smiled over at her father and tried to placate him with a calm facial expression. "It's ok dad" she turned to Craig. "Please send them in." The security officer nodded and let out a breath in relief that the diva was being calm, he headed out again to come back just as quietly a few moments later with the officers in his wake.

"Ms. Berry , thank you for seeing us, considering all that is going on I am officer Phillips and my partner Officer Franks." the tall very pale officer dressed in a sickly light green suit came in to shake her hand.

Rachel smiled as she watched the older over weight officer dressed in jeans and tucked in stained polo shirt, stay further away. Watching everything, and everyone he nodded in her direction. "How may I help you gentlemen?"

"Your house had been broken into and it appears to have been ransacked." Phillips informed her going over his notes, he continued on describing the apartments.

"Ransacked?" Rachel questioned, having tuned out Phillips as he droned on about the damage.

"Yes the house has been turned upside down. Your girlfriend is quite upset. There seems to be a lot of damage and many stolen items." Phillips said compassion showing on his face.

Rachel swallowed slowly. "Two questions. What of my piano and my safe are they still intact?" her eyes where closed so she didn't catch the look between her father or the one between the officers. Mary watched the whole scene carefully from the corner forgotten in all madness.

"Your safe is intact but the piano seems to have been the focus of the damage." Rachel fought the tears, she blinked them back, her breath had been knocked out of her body, light headed she began to tilt. Yarin had just come back in when the police officer mentioned the piano and caught Rachel before she fell on the ground.

"Rachel, we can have it repaired." Yarin whispered fiercely helping Rachel to her feet, slapping away the over zealous Phillips attempts to assisting him.

Leroy nodded to himself patted Hiram on the hand. "I am Ms. Berry's father. As she has her hands full. I will take lead in this, come with me and we can discuss the details of the burglary. Mary why don't you come with us so that we can figure out how to spin this in a positive way." the four of them left the room quietly.

"She did this to be malicious." Rachel whispered softly still held tightly in Yarin's arms. "You were right I should have done things differently."

~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~

Rachel sat on the edge of the bed leaning back against the headboard softly signing to Quinn , she had kicked everyone out of the room about an hour and half ago and turned off the majority of the lights.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark Feeling your heart beat with mine Softly you whisper, you're so sincere How could our love be so blind We sailed on together We drifted apart And here you are by my side So now I come to you, with open arms Nothing to hide, believe what I say So here I am with open arms Hoping you'll see what your love means to me Open arms Living without you, living alone This empty house seems so cold Wanting to hold you, wanting you near How much I wanted you home But now that you've come back Turned night into day I need you to stay. _

"Berry, are you signing Journey to me?" Quinn spoke in a groggy time, as her eyelashed fluttered open.

"Welcome back Fabray." Rachel whispered, feeling a tear slip down her face so thankful that she was awake at last. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me, what in the hell happened?" she looked around. "Where are we?" then she winced because of the movement.

Rachel jumped up off the bed. "Don't move around too much, I'll be right back." she didn't wait for a response from Quinn as she jetted across the room and tossed open the door.

Quinn watched Rachel take off to what appeared to be another room and was soon out of sight. She looked around the big room in confusion. Had they made it to the hotel? The room was filled with beautiful metallic colors. She was laying in a large king sized bed, there was a sofa six feet from the bed where Rachel's purse and cell phone sat.

"How are you feeling Quinn?" the room quickly flooded with people

"Dr. Berry? When did you get here? Wait where is here?" Quinn asked trying to sit up, until Dr. Berry shook his head for her not to, and she understood why when the room began to spin.

Rachel, Leroy and Yarin all looked at Hiram with a panicked expression, which Quinn missed because she had closed her eyes to get the room to stop spinning.

"Quinn what is the last thing that you remember?" Dr .Berry asked her softly with compassion.

"Waiting for Rachel to arrive so that we could leave for Providence, I was in the underground garage." Quinn said her face showing the strain to remember even that.

"She's missing four days?!" Rachel cried out in shock and worry once again finding it difficult to breathe.

"Four days! What day is it!" Quinn shouted jerked up in bed, and then winced. "Oh god." She laid back and cradled her head.

"Dad a word please." Rachel pulled her father to the corner and placed her hands on her hip. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Rachel calm down. This is very common for head injuries. To be honest I am not surprised this happens. The longer she was out the more I worried that this would happen. I don't want to bore you with clinical studies as you will just be more annoyed with me then you are now. But in most cases the patient regains their entire memory in a matter of days."

Rachel took in a deep breathe "In most cases, what about the other cases?' she watched as her father took off his glasses and pinched his nose.

"In rare cases the memories are lost forever. But that is usually large gaps of time, and we are talking about four days. It will be ok Rachel."

"We are talking about the four most important days of my life dad. Four days that changed everything."

"You are young losing four days isn't going to matter in the big scheme of things." Hiram promised with a smile, as he patted her shoulder.

Rachel, however knew better. Missing four days could change everything for her and Quinn. She couldn't help but think she was getting a second chance to make things right. " I need to talk to everyone in this room that isn't confined the bed for a brief moment in the other room."

"Berry what are you up to." Quinn demanded.

"Stay in the bed Fabray! I'll be back to deal with you in a moment." Rachel said in her most authoritative voice, cowing a weakened Quinn without issues.

"Ok. Quinn bite her bottom lip, she was so overwhelmed. Rachel watched Quinn deflate, and she marched the rest of them out of the room.

The minute the door was closed she placed her hands on her hips and looked at everyone in front of her. "None of you are going to tell her what happened over the weekend. I know that you really don't know much of what happened, but I don't want anyone to help her remember either. No hints, you can give bare bones if she corners you, but I still would rather you would avoid that as well."

"What the hell do you mean, you want her to forget the time you spent together?" Yarin asked. Followed by Leroy throwing up his hands in disgust.

"What are you planning Rachel?" Hiram demanded. Not being able to grasp why Yarin and Leroy where so upset as they began ranting and raving under their breaths and kept shaking their heads shooting daggers at Rachel.

"Curtain call." Rachel whispered, smiled at them, turned to touched her hand to the closed door, eyes filled with tears she stepped away from the door and headed to the front door again as Craig knocked and entered.

"Ms. Berry?"

"Yes Craig?"

"Your guests have arrived."

"Wonderful. I'll be right back. Daddy can you keep Quinn entertained? Yarin and I need to talk to Mary." Rachel led the way out of the room ignoring Yarin's dirty looks and muttering, she grabbed his hand to get his attention. "See if you can get an update from Mary, while I deal with Santana."

Yarin pulled back on Rachel's hand. "Are you sure that is safe?"

"Yes I'll be fine."

~~~~ }|{ ~~~~

Rachel left Quinn's suite and headed down two doors to where Santana and Brittany would be staying. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. She didn't wait long before the door was flung open.

"Rachel!" Brittany squealed wrapping her in her arms the minute the door was no longer in the way.

"Brittany! I'm so sorry I forgot you were so far along I shouldn't have asked you to fly in your condition!"

"Like either one of us could have stopped her." Santana said arms across her chest. "You're a mess." she said with pursed lips.

"It's been a difficult day." Rachel admitted pulling out of Brittany's arms. "Congratulation to both of you. I'm sorry that we have to reunite under these circumstances but I'm very happy to see you, I know Quinn will be."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes and I would like to talk to you before you go and see her. It seems that she's lost her memories for the last four days."

"What?"

"I know that it's a bit of a shock, to us all actually, but not unheard of for her type of head injury, but still worrisome."

"She doesn't remember your entire trip." Brittany pouted.

"No or what happened during the trip." Rachel agreed.

"What did happen?" Santana glared at her closing the space between them. "Something that she might want to forget?"

"San" Brittany warned threw her teeth.

"Nothing happened Santana. Both Quinn and I are ladies, we got very close to one another over our shared get away. But that is the reason I wanted to talk to you. I want you to avoid that information with her, all together."

"What exactly do you mean?" Santana demanded.

"I mean Santana Lopez that we're going to protect Quinn. While you might run things in Lima. I run things here and if you don't like it we can arrange for your flight home." Rachel said coldly putting her hands on her hips, and leaning right back into Santana's personal space, her heels helped her almost be eye level.

" I am all for protecting the cheerleader, Elf." Santana muttered taking a step back. "And you're the reason she is hurt in the first place."

"I know" Rachel whispered. "But I 'm going to fix that." Brittany glared at her wife and hugged Rachel.

"No one blames you Rachel. Santana is just being hormonal, isn't that right." Brittany demanded.

"Yes." Santana rolled her eyes so that only Rachel could see. "I'm just hormonal." Santana repeated Brittany.

"If you think us down playing your feelings for one another will help Quinn, then we'll do just that." Brittany smiled. "Can we go see her?"

"Yes follow me."

~~~~ }|{ ~~~~

While Quinn visited with Santana and Brittany Rachel sat down with Mary and Yarin. "Well Honeybee what do you have up your sleeve.

"Quinn doesn't remember the weekend so she'd not going to be hurt by what I am about to plan." Rachel muttered as she laid back into the sofa with a scary stressed out smile that had Yarin on edge.

"Plan?" Mary asked in concern, shooting a look at Yarin.

"Oh yes. We all know that Xiomara trashed my house, destroyed my piano, and somehow leaked that footage to the press. While I am shocked just as much as you are, considering this is such odd behavior for her. however with all that in mind Quinn isn't safe. So I want to hire a decoy."

"A Quinn decoy?" Mary asked her face showing her confusion.

"Yes. I want full disclosure to whoever we hire, so that they know what they are getting into, a binding contract and a full time body guard. But someone will be willing to take the risk for the media attention alone." Rachel smiled her eyes slightly glazed over showing how tired she was.

"Let me get this right. You're going to hire someone to fake date you, someone that looks like Quinn. While you pretend nothing is did or is going on between you and the real Quinn?" Mary demanded sitting up straighter in the chair.

"That about sums it up."

~~~~ }|{ ~~~~

Please Review

Thanks

Taylor

~}|{~


	10. Chapter 10

8/20/12

A/N: And so Rachel finally lives up to her diva nickname, Quinn is still confused. Santana has a run in with an exorcist….and in walks the decoy! Thanks for reading !

~~~ }|{ ~~~

"Ms. Berry!"

"Rachel!"

"Over here!"

Rachel turned for the camera smiling and laughing it up. "Hey Man hands is it true that you finally got your revenge on the HBIC from your high school?" the voice was cruel and invoked goose bumps on Rachel's skin.

"What?" Rachael stopped moving, looking at the man holding the camera in her direction as he waived a newspaper in her direction. "Quinn Fabray right? Died last night in a massive pile up between your angered fans and paparazzi. How does revenge feel?" he demanded.

"No!"

Rachel shot out of the sofa next to Quinn's bed her body was broken out in sweat. The room was quiet other then Quinn's and her own heavy breathing. Her daddy came to stand at the door looking at her. "I'm ok just a bad dream."

"Second one tonight do you want to talk about it?" Leroy asked softly, as he walked to the sofa.

"Not really they are both pretty much the same. Did Santana get through to Shelby yet?"

"About 45 minutes ago. They can't come up until Friday, Shelby didn't want to pull Beth out of school."

"Quinn wouldn't want that either. School is very important to Quinn."

"Beth is pissed, she demanded that Shelby let her come or she would run away." Leroy laughed. "sounds a little familiar."

"Funny dad." Rachel worried her lower lip. "Maybe I can call her and talk to her."

"Shelby or Beth."

"Whoever will listen." Rachel countered worried.

"Rachel you haven't talked to Shelby in over 6 years and Beth doesn't even know you." Leroy scoffed. Rachel turned and smiled a guilty smile, trying to hide a blush.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! How in the hell does Beth know you?" Leroy demanded with his hands on his hips.

"I ran into her at the library in Lima, she recognized me. Should I lie to her?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Shelby was there but not in the music section at the time, Beth looks just like Quinn how could I refuse her?"

"I wouldn't expect you to. What happened?" Leroy asked amused.

"Well at first it was how it always goes jumping up and down and crying, but this time I was also jumping up and down and crying. I was so happy to meet her and see how much she looks like Quinn, but she has Pucks smirk and devilness. We hid in the piano cubby they have and talked for 25 minutes until I heard Shelby's frantic scream. She asked me for my address and I'm ashamed I gave her the real one not the Po box. We write back and forth once a week." she shrugged her shoulders. "Shelby is going to be so angry when she finds out, maybe Quinn too. But I wasn't and I'm still not willing to give her up."

Leroy watched his daughter, how she narrowed her eyes at the thought of someone trying to separate her from the child. It would be a VERY cold day in hell before she let that happen. "I love you, do you know that. I never thought I would love you more then the day we brought you home and you slept on my chest after curling your fingers around your fathers pinky. But every day, every action, every thought, every decision you make. Show me that I am wrong because my love for you knows no bounds and gets deeper and deeper. I couldn't be more proud of the compassionate, honest, caring, loving and very talented person that stands before me. You are beautiful outside, but more importantly inside." Leroy pulled her into a deep hug.

"I love you daddy. Thank you for teaching me to live that way, and loving me even though I can be impossible."

"It's easy kid. You're easy to love, even when you're being a diva." Hiram came into the room and pulled them both into his arms. "You made us better people, having you in our lives …..well there was never a dull moment. You were our blessing, you made life worth while, princess. We're so very proud of you."

Quinn heard the Berry men talking to their daughter and fought the damn tears. She was so jealous that she never had a moment like this with her father. He had never held her , or told her that he loved her, or that he was proud of her. She felt robbed. Why did she have to have parents that should have been on the top 100 worst parents: providing a unconditional home list. She had always been jealous of Rachel of that, envious of their love and support in her life no matter what she chose or did. It was one of the main reason that Quinn had put a target on Rachel all those years ago. _You tortured a person because they had something that you prayed for every night. You are such a monster Quinn Fabray._

"Ok we're going to let you rest. I was just coming in to tell you that everyone is down for the night. Your father and I will be returning to our suite. We ran out of rooms it appears. Where you planning on staying in here?"

"Yes this is like the hotel room RI. There is a second room that I will be staying in. I want to be here in case I have to run interference with Santana."

"Nice girl that Santana." Leroy muttered sarcastically.

"Santana has issues, repressed issues from long ago that she hasn't taken the time to work out yet. She is Quinn's best friend and very loyal and protective. She and I have a history but a hurt Quinn brings out the worst in her."

"If you say so. Good night princess love you."

"Good night baby."

"Good night dad and daddy see you in the morning."

"If you lost touch with Santana over the years how do you know all that?" Quinn demanded sitting up in the seat.

"I didn't know you were awake." Rachel laughed startled. "I knew that is high school. Just like anyone would , if they paid attention." Rachel smiled and walked over to the bed sitting on the side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit in the head and lost four days of memories. But I'll live." Quinn smiled ruefully. "So tell me did I have fun the last four days? What did we do?"

"I can't tell you that it might hinder your memory process." Rachel lied looking down at her hands.

"Fine, what bull crap but fine. Would you like to talk about the construction?" Quinn changed the subject.

"Not really, I don't want you to think too much, so why don't we talk about something else. Anything else."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I like to think. Why don't you tell me about what shows your planning to do when the theater opens."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Rachel Barbara Berry doesn't want to talk about theater? That is two shoot downs in less then 10 minutes. What is going on?"

"Nothing I just don't want to talk about the theater or my career. Why don't you tell me about something about your life for once. Not everything is about me, Quinn." Rachel muttered angry.

"There isn't much to tell Rachel which you are aware of." Quinn defended aghast at Rachel's reluctance to talk about the theater. "Is there something going on that you don't want to tell me about?"

"Fine Quinn I had to shut down the theater for a few weeks. I know you're going to be angry with me. I have to go on tour and I didn't want you to be mad at me. To be honest I was hoping to distract you with Santana and Brittany being here, so you wouldn't be too angry. I know that you love this project, but I had to shut it down."

"Oh Rachel!" Quinn laughed. "Here you go again. I understand that your career has demands and that you need to take care of. I can move a few things around so that I can focus on them. So the theater is still on pause but what about your apartment?"

"I think it can wait. I can live here for a few weeks if it comes to that. It is mostly completed anyway. So all I need to do is buy the furniture and the fixtures in the bathroom. And Violet already agreed to help me with the decor."

"Rachel I am getting the feeling there is something that you aren't telling me." Quinn leaned over and pinched Rachel chuckling when Rachel pouted.

"Ok …ok! Santana called Shelby! Ok? That bitch is coming up here with Beth on Friday and I can't be here." Rachel threw up her hands in anger her face flush and pushing tears away from her face. "I can't be in the same room without hurting Beth. Because I find it hard not to tell her, Shelby, how I feel." Rachel lowered her shoulders in dejection. "I didn't want to tell you Quinn and I'm sorry, and because I am a control freak I didn't want you working on the apartment without me there." she looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

"That is all you had to tell me." Quinn chuckled but tried to hide it behind her fingers. "OK I will stay off the site. No internal changes will be made but the construction itself will continue."

"Ok." Rachel nodded and looked at the clock. "It's late I have a lot to do before I leave on Thursday." Rachel stood. Rachel leaned in an kissed Quinn on the top of her head. "Get some rest. San and Britt will be here in full force."

"Night Rachel." Quinn watched Rachel leave. She couldn't help the empty feeling she felt as the diva headed out of the room. Rachel turned back one last time looking at Quinn over her shoulder, her eyes where shinny, she smiled sadly and was gone with a click of the door.

**Wednesday **

Rachel woke up for the second time that week with puffy red eyes from crying all night. _This is hell on my image_ she tried to joke but only wanted to cry all over again. She wasn't sleeping much to begin with, between the nightmares and the crying. But she was only falling to pieces when no one was watching. Xiomara had headed back off to her shoot in Nice according to the press but Rachel wasn't taking any chances.

Picking up the telephone she dialed blindly. "I need more cucumber and lemons sent up please."

"Yes, Ms. Berry." the kind voice said with compassion.

"Thank you Sara." she hung up the phone, padded to the bathroom to begin another day, starting with a shower.

~~ }|{ ~~

"Rachel. Can we please talk about this?" Yarin was sitting on her freshly made bed waiting for her, when she came out of the bathroom.

"There is nothing to talk about Yarin. The decision is final."

"So I am suppose to sit here and let my best friend be miserable? I am to watch her ruin her life?"

"No you don't have to do that. Which is exactly why I am not going to let you come along with me to LA. You're to stay here."

"Excuse me?!" he threw up his hands in anger. "Now you're firing me?"

Rachel laughed, well she tired it was more like a flat tone-deaf note. "No Yarin I am not firing you. I cant live without you. But I am asking you to stay here and watch over things. I will be doing so much while I am gone I need to know that everything here is going ok." Rachel walked into the room and laid on the bed waiting for the cucumbers to arrive.

"Rachel you can't do this on your own. Your father's just told me you are sending them on a cruise to Tuscany. You're forcing me to stay here. Kurt and Blain are in Nice."

"I will not be on my own I am taking Mary with me. I'll be in good hands, and I will know that Quinn is in good hands here. Take the girls to one of Nathen's games. They will all love it."

"Carting your girlfriend and her friends around is your job." Yarin announced in irritation.

"You know damn well she isn't my girlfriend! And I am asking you to help me Yarin. I can't do this. I can't be here when Shelby gets here it hurts to much, and Beth will blow the whistle on me and with everything else I can't do it."

"I have seen all your plays and read lines with you I know your tells Sarah Bernhardt. Tell your lies to someone else."

Rachel looked over at him an astounded look betraying her. "I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered."

"You are as good as Bernhardt, maybe better I wasn't around to do a side by side comparison and all. But that also doesn't change the fact you are both liars as well."

"So I am OLD and a LIAR." Rachel diva screeched in outrage crossing her arms, muttering in French under her breath.

""Your not going to get me with that either." he laughed. "You might be worried about seeing Beth and her telling Shelby. But you could care less at this point about Shelby, even if deep down it does bother you a little bit. The main reason you don't want to be here is because you have to cover tracks and what better way then when Quinn is fully delighted and distracted?"

"Shut up and get out!" Rachel screeched and tossed a pillow at him. He went to say something else but thought better of it when he saw the look in her eyes, he had seen that look only once that person was now unemployed, and living out of the country. "If you value your life, limb and your job you will get out of here. Send Mary in when she decides to get out of bed. Arrange a meeting with my realtor, and the building manager. I don't want to see you again until I say so!"

Yarin froze, eyes large as he watched for any sudden moments, nodded and quit the room.

"What happened?" Leroy whispered from the corner where he was hiding behind a large fern.

"I believe I managed to call her old, a liar and a bad actress within 10 minutes." Yarin said shocked now that he had left the room alive.

"And your still breathing?" Leroy muttered in disbelief.

"I think any other time I would have been killed. She currently needs me, and she is a little overwhelmed. I think it was my one and only get out of jail free card." Yarin sat heavily onto the sofa, a hand raised to his now racing heart now that reality set it.

"Why are you hiding?" Quinn asked coming out of her room looking at a dejected Yarin and a hiding Leroy.

"The diva." they whispered in unison, pointing to Rachel's door.

"Is she ok? Was that her yelling?" Quinn asked incredulously looking at them for confirmation.

"Oh that's her." Hiram announced from the other side of the room, while not hiding like his husband he wasn't in the direct eye sight of the bedroom.

"It can't be that bad!" Santana laughed coming behind Quinn and heading to Rachel's room. No one was able to stop her in time, she opened the door without knocking and slipped inside shutting it behind her.

They heard rapid Spanish and French being shot out like rapid gun fire. Followed by two loud crashes. The door was thrown open and Santana quickly shut the door behind her leaning against it, something thumped the back of the door shaking it on the frame. Santana's wide frightened eyes met Quinn's concerned ones. "It can be that bad. We should go, yes we should go now. Let's go to my room Britt should be awake by now." Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and all but ran from the room.

No sooner had they left then did Rachel throw open the door. "Anyone else want to chat this morning! Where are my fucking cucumbers!" then she slammed the door shut again…twice…because it wasn't aligned correctly anymore.

"Even a pregnant woman isn't safe." Leroy muttered dramatically.

"I HEARD THAT!" all the men scattered like cockroaches out the door of the suite.

~~~ }|{ ~~~

"What do you mean she threw something at you?" Brittany was in the middle of finishing her breakfast of fruit loops when Quinn and Santana crashed back into the room.

"I mean we are talking about the exorcist like diva meltdown." Santana muttered still shaking.

"Bilingual too." Quinn chuckled, she couldn't recall a time when she had seen Santana quaking.

"Little Sweet Rachel Berry?" Britt demanded with a laugh.

"Listen you have no idea. She said things to me in Spanish that even I wouldn't repeat. I have no idea what she was saying to me in French. I think it was a mistake to take the time to tell her that." she said as an after thought.

Quinn just nodded and rolled her eyes at Britt who was losing the battle of not laughing. "She sounded scary." Quinn agreed

"She looked even scarier I promise you. She is quick too. She was tossing that lamp at me faster then I could blink, that shit didn't look lite either."

"They aren't they are tiffany heirloom circa 1906 from the Cobweb line they are about 32 pounds." Quinn said smiling the way Santana cringed. "She wouldn't have hit you with it. Rachel loves children. You must have really upset her though, what did you tell her Santana?"

"Nothing." Santana denied not looking in Quinn's eyes. "How much do you think one of those lamps costs?"

"A couple hundred." Quinn shrugged her shoulder, knowing damn well that it was more then a couple thousand dollars. Rachel would have though about the consequences of throwing the lamp, if she wasn't bothered why should she?

"Well you are staying away from Rachel. So what would you like to do today?" Britt laughed when Santana tuck her tongue out at her. "We could do a little shopping."

Quinn and Santana groaned until Brittany pouted then they bit the inside of their cheeks and smiled while nodding.

~~~ }|{ ~~~

"I'm coming in. I am bearing your special blended tea, and there isn't a man in sight." Mary came in with a smile. Rachel unable to hide her grin moved one of the cucumbers from her eye and watched the woman walk towards her.

"Can't act my ass!" Rachel laughed, slightly disgruntled and vindicated at the same time.

"Hey Honeybee you had me convinced from down the hall." Mary sat on the bed next to the slight form bundled in the oversized robe.

"Had to get him back he called me old and a liar." Rachel shrugged blowing on the still steaming tea.

"Well you are lying. So it must be the old comment that upset you." Mary looked sternly at her, knowing her too well.

"No it's the lying. I hate that I have to lie to everyone. But as much as I hate it I will do it if it means keeping her safe."

"It isn't my place and I don't want to get myself yelled at in multiple languages. But shouldn't you be honest with Quinn? If you love her…." Rachel shot her a narrow evil eyed look. "I mean if you care about her as much as you seem to. Don't you think it is possible that she cares that much about you? What if doing this ruins what could be between you."

"Mary, I appreciate that you care enough and that you are such a good friend that you would chance my wrath to be honest with me. But the reality is I can't be with Quinn and have this career, and if left the career today to be with her the backlash would be even worse, I see that now. If she where to involve herself romantically my fans and the public would rip her life open. I can't do that to her or to Beth. Judy, her mother would get involved and publicly denounce Quinn. The way we were in high school would be leaked. She would have to relive all of that again. I can't do it. She doesn't remember how wonderful, how perfect, or how easy it was to be together. She doesn't know what she will be missing."

"But you do. You'll have to live with that, knowing that it's only a few feet from your grasp."

"Oh Mary, " Rachel sighed. "I have had years of practice with that. She has always been within reaching distance, but so far away." Rachel smiled sadly as the woman and sipped her tea. "So who are we interviewing today?"

~~~ }|{ ~~~

"Mary I can't do this too much longer I am exhausted. How many are left?" Rachel whined

"Just a handful left." Mary promised . Rachel was hitting panic mode she was running gout of people and more importantly out of time.

"This is Maggie Grace she was in that move Taken." Mary smiled as the tall girl came in. While she looked like a little like Quinn she was way too tall. "Hello Maggie."

"Rachel Berry." Maggie smiled and came to stand at the table, shaking Rachel's offered hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, please sit down." _Too Tallllllllllllll _her head screamed at her.

Once Maggie left Rachel rolled her eyes. "Mary."

"Her publicist told me she was 5'6!" Mary laughed at Rachel's face. "I can't help it that so many people want to meet you that they lie about it." Mary muttered.

"Ok the next girl is short like you, but she was at least honest about it." she said reading the paper.

"Mary Quinn is clearly 5'5 how are you planning to work around that."

"No one got a good look at how tall she was in any of the photos. She will wear heels." Mary shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok up next is Emily Browning. Also big fan."

"Also not gay, and that is publicly known! " Rachel countered. Even if she did find Max Irons hot as hell, so did Yarin and Kurt. _Beard! _she thought to herself laughing when Emily walked in.

"Babs!" Emily came running in and leaping over the table to lay a kiss on Rachel tilting the chair back until they fell.

"Aunt Em!" Rachel laughed and hugged her back.

"Great you know one another." Mary muttered as they laid on the floor.

"Oh way back." Emily laughed pulling Rachel to her feet. "So what the hell is this all about?"

"I am covering something up and I need a distraction." Rachel sat back on the chair and tugged Emily into her lap. "You wanta help?"

"Am I gonna have to kiss you again?" Emily said with a pout and a twinkle in her eyes.

Rachel laughed for the first time for real in the last 48 hours. "Actually your pretty much on target." Rachel looked at the girl in front of her. "Your going to have to die your hair blonde again and wear some heels, but lets do this."

"I loved being a blonde!" she laughed and linked her arm through Rachel's leaving the room, with Mary shaking her head.

~~~ }|{ ~~~

"So Babs where am I staying?" Emily sat back leafing through the contract that was thicker then her arm.

"well I was going to have my realtor set up in an apartment close by. But we can room together, it would help with the story too."

"I'm good with that. " Emily smiled over at Rachel, who was fidgeting with her copy of the contract. "Unless that will cause you issues?"

"No it shouldn't. I'm staying here for about another night or so . Then we are heading to LA."

"great I can get my stuff from Max's."

"why did you guys break up?" Rachel asked watching the woman in front of her carefully.

"I think he isn't being honest about something and he won't come clean about it so I told him we're on a break until he does." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"This won't upset him right?"

"Shouldn't , but I don't care and serves him right for keeping secrets." she signed the document and slid it across the table. There was a meek knock on the door and Yarin leaned in his head.

"I have Lorne on line 2 and Mercedes Jones on line 1. Also Kenneth is waiting for you." Yarin avoided Emily all together refusing to acknowledge her.

"Thank you Yarin. This is Emily Browning she has agreed to work with us. Em this is Yarin McNight, my right hand."

"It's a pleasure to meet you mate." she said in her thick Australian accent. When he shook her hand , and only graced her with a cold frosty look she laughed. "Mate you thinks me a bludger right? Guess I do looks a bit grinning like a shot fox." she admitted.

"Rachel?" Yarin looked at her in bafflement.

"Yarin stop getting you bows up. Em is good people we are friends from way back when I did my first show. Be nice."

"I'll be the judge of that." Yarin made the 'I'm watching you ' finger eyeball motion between Emily and himself as he left the room.

"I like him, Babs. He's a keeper." Emily laughed and finished off the last of the fruit and started to play on her cell phone as Rachel took the calls waiting for her.

"Lorne! Hi I have to keep it quick I have this pop diva on the line waiting." Rachel laughed at whatever was said. "I wanted to touch base with you over the apartment for Xiomara." Rachel paused scribbling notes as he spoke, nodding her head. "Sounds great fax it over and I will sign it. Thanks so much!" another pause which had her grinning like crazy. "well that is wonderful. I will see you when you get back we can go out to dinner can't wait. Kiss, kiss enjoy your trip." Rachel hung up the phone and tossed a paper clip at Em who was making kiss faces at her as she mocked her.

"Ms. Jones what can I do for you?" Rachel laughed again nodding at nothing. "Well damn you heard quick yes I am heading that way tomorrow, or course we can have dinner. Sure what time….oh that is great…I can't wait for that I would love to be an aunt and in order for that to happen…you are terrible…Mercedes Jones do you kiss your momma with that mouth? I love you too can't wait to meet Danny. Ok I have someone waiting to meet with me, kiss, kiss see you tomorrow."

Rachel stood up and glanced at Em. "You ready to start the show? This will be a trail run."

"I'm game if you are." Emily laughed and moved to a seat next to Rachel. "Lights camera ….."

" Curtains!"

~~~ }|{ ~~~

A/N: so my decoy isn't a dead ringer for Quinn, that is on purpose and part of the plot. Please bare with me. While most of you have only seen Emily with dark hair you should Google her Sucker Punch character and see how similar they can be. I had been leaning towards Grace…but she was just to tall and not what I wanted the character to be. A bubbly Australian is just what Rachel needs, and what Quinn needs to get the story rolling.

As always thank you for reading

Please Review

Taylor

~}|{~


	11. Chapter 11

8/26/12 CH 11

A/N: So here comes the Quinn and Rachel melt down we all knew was coming. Rachel heads off to the airport with Emily to fly to LA. Quinn, Santana, Britt head in the same direction separately to pick up Shelby and Beth. Oh and the Decoy and Quinn meet….Will the real Quinn Fabray please stand up!

Enjoy & Thanks for Reading

Taylor

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Friday Morning

Quinn sat backing her chair in bewilderment. Watching Rachel as she had her manic moment with three phones, shouting over the noise, and people doing her makeup or hair to Mary and Yarin.

"Is always like this?" Quinn said to Hiram without moving her lips.

"No this is more like a last minute thing. Word has gotten out she is traveling, so now they are all bombarding her for interviews" Leroy said nonchalant as he quickly grabbed the phone Rachel tossed in his direction, writing down details to something that Quinn had no idea to. No one seemed to notice when there was a knock on the door and a petite blonde strode in, well no one other then her.

"Babs?" she called into the ciaos, with a smirk.

"Over here Em!" Rachel called back raising her arm through the crowd around her.

"Oh good hot stuff I just wanted to check in with you to see when we're leaving."

"Emily!" Hiram stood and pulled the girl into a bear hug. "How are you doing kid?"

"Good Mr. H how are you and Mr. L?" the blonde looked up and smiled genuinely at him.

"We're great other then this disaster!" Leroy came to give the small girl a hug too. "What you doing here kid?"

"I'm the decoy." Emily laughed looking over at Rachel who shot her a dirty look. "Oops I think that is a secret."

"Yeah it was kid. But I for one think Quinn is entitled to know what is going on."

"Yes, so do I." Quinn came to her feet and looked down at the little pixie. "I'm Quinn and what's the meaning of decoy you are referring to?"

"Oh hi I'm Emily, nice to meet you. I'll be hanging out with Rachel while she travels."

"Really?" Quinn placed her hands on her hip and scowled at the girl, not sure why. "And there is a need for a decoy why?"

Emily looked over at Rachel giving her slit throat look and motion. "Ah need to know status, and I wasn't privy to know." she smiled and then turned and rolled her eyes at the Berry men and then headed over to stand by Rachel. "I had no idea she was here, Damn."

"It's alright I'll kill you later." Rachel said covering the phone with her hand and slapping the girl on her shoulder. "Yes tomorrow, can't chat now. Kiss, kiss talk later." she hung up and refused to meet anyone's eyes she needed to think and think quick. "Where is Santana and Brittany?"

"Napping." Quinn said from just behind her. "Rachel can I talk to you for a moment."

_Damn it! _"Sure Quinn. Just let me …"

"It will be only a moment, I promise." she smiled that smile that while it melted Rachel's heart, it betrayed what was about to come out of her mouth. HBIC was in the house and Rachel was in for it.

The minute the bedroom door was closed behind Rachel Quinn rounded on her.

"Ok spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Rachel. Don't play games with me. What is going on and what's that girl doing here."

Rachel watched as Quinn's face flushed in anger. Quinn had been so calm and loving just days ago, but she could see the stress of being under the microscope getting to her.

"Emily is right she's a decoy." Rachel sighed in frustration she had wanted to protect Quinn from this. "I was trying to avoid having to involve you in this, could we pretend that you never heard what she said?"

"No."

"Quinn what I ….What I mean to say…Well what I do is none of your business." Rachel finally settled on and she could tell instantly it was the wrong thing.

"Well if that is the way you feel, so be it." Quinn nodded coldly, shut down right in front of Rachel putting up the HBIC wall, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rachel called after her. "That isn't what I mean, you're taking it the wrong way…I mean I am not explaining myself right. Emily is here to keep me company while I travel I'm leaving Yarin here to watch over everything. And well Decoy just means if they are watching Em and I …well they won't be hounding you, Beth, San and Britt." Rachel admitted defeated, seeing Quinn mad at her was too much.

"So once again you're making decisions to protect me without including me?" Quinn asked deceptively quietly not turning around.

"Yes." Rachel admitted.

"Well then seems I didn't miss too much this weekend, seems you still can't trust me take care of myself, or to handle the situation I put myself in."

"I put you in the current situation your in." Rachel said fiercely throwing her hands up in the air.

"No you didn't. I knew what could happen and I took the chance. Silly me I though our friendship was worth fighting for." Quinn said dejected heading to the door.

"So do I !" Rachel yelled after her. "Why do you think I'm doing what I'm doing!" she demanded pulling Quinn to a stop as her hand hit the door handle.

"How would I know you continue to keep me in the dark." Quinn said sadly looking deeply in Rachel's eyes, then turned and left.

Rachel watched her go, watched the person she knew to be her soul mate leave her behind. She knew that allowing Quinn to leave…to leave things they were, not rushing to her to tell her the truth, would drive a wedge in their relationship. But she couldn't bring herself to make light of the foreboding nightmares of paparazzi run-ins and car chases. The pain in her chest was sharp and fractured, the silent tears rolled down her face and she sat there for quite sometime before she was able to pull herself together enough to leave the room.

When she did no one made eye contact, she knew she looked like a mess. Her eyes were puffy and swollen her fresh makeup was ruined her hair was flat. No one said a word, once she was sitting back in her chair someone handed her a phone, someone started tugging on her hair again and someone was placing fresh make up on her face. But all the while other then the people talking on the phone, not a word was said to one another and no one looked Rachel directly in the eye. Either they didn't agree with her, where afraid of her, or felt sorry for her. None of these things where something that she was able to deal with so she put on her Fake Rachel Barbra Berry smile and faked it like the best of them.

~~ }|{~~

Friday Afternoon

"Are you ready to leave the flight leaves in 30 minutes." asked one of the new members of the protection detail she had as he checked over her schedule once again with his female counterpart.

"Yes Jackson, thank you." Rachel smiled up at the very tall man he was easily 6'6. His wife, Caly was barely 5'6 but Rachel had seen her take him down without a blink of an eye. They were both lethal. She turned to Yarin. "Have you gotten a hold of her?"

"I have spoken to Santana, they're fine Quinn isn't answering my calls. They' re in route to the airport to up Shelby and Beth." Yarin smiled sadly. "I will make sure everything is ok. If for any reason it isn't I will call you." Yarin shot a look at Remington's Records main protection team, they were all out of sorts that they'd not been invited to accompany Rachel to LA. "I'm more worried about these guys feelings." Half of the 12 would be staying at recording label incase they where needed here. Two where going with her parents on their trip and four where going to shadow Quinn and whoever she had with her.

"Everyone will be fine. The most important job is Quinn. That is why I need my tried and true with her, nothing against you Jackson and Caly." she said in their direction and they smiled their understanding. "Ok lets go. Em you ready?"

"Hours ago." she laughed snagging her bag off the sofa and getting to her feet.

Rachel embraced her dad's kissing each one of them and wishing them a good time and to remember to call when they could. Rachel waived goodbye and hugged everyone else in the room. Giving Yarin a special hug and a kiss under his ear. "I love you be safe and keep them safe I'm counting on you."

"Always." he whispered and patted her on her back. Rachel left the Remington Records out the front doors with Emily at her side holding hands smiling at the cameras as they flashed flanked by Caly on their left and Jackson on their right.

"Oh my god it's Emily Browning! Girls look here!" one member of the paparazzi shouted.

"Rachel, Emily how did you hide her identity from us too long." someone demanded.

"Practice!" Rachel taunted back laughing it up for the camera right before she entered the limo behind Emily, quickly followed by Caly and then Jackson jumped into the front. "Not so bad Em!"

"Nope not so bad, but when we land in LA…that is a different story. It will be out by then."

"We'll be swarmed for sure." Rachel agreed sitting back and glancing at her phone, then sent a quick text to Quinn.

_Hey I'm leaving for the airport. I know you're upset w/me. But I'll miss you..call me if you can and still want to. ~ Rachel_

~~ }|{ ~~

Quinn starred down at the text message, with mixed emotions. She wanted to respond, she wanted to so bad. But she stopped herself. Rachel needed to respect her, as her equal. Someone who could make up her own mind, and not someone who needed to be protected or worse told and fed what to do and when. She had lived with that for years, she wasn't about to go back to that.

"Are you going to answer that ?" Santana asked from across the limo seat.

"No…I don't think I am."

"I think it's a mistake." Brittany mentioned as she pushed buttons on the console. "Rachel has always been a bit of a control freak. Being a celebrity only made that worse I'm sure. Plus we are talking about Rachel for crying out loud…who put up with all of our bullshit and still stood by us when we were nothing more then a bunch of bitches." Britt admitted.

Then Britt stopped playing with the buttons and pointed at Quinn "Quinn she helped you when no one would talk to you because of the Finn/Puck/Beth debacle…and you San when you came out and we weren't together I guess you forget how much she stood by you and was there to lend a shoulder to cry on. And she has always been there for me, every up and down since grade school. So if anyone would like my opinion." she paused.

Looking over at the two guilty faces in front of her. "It's in Rachel's DNA to be compassionate, loving and protecting….I think maybe people should stop seeing that as a bad thing, and see what a blessing it is." she put her hand up when Quinn and Santana started to defend themselves. "Yes she is a pain in the ass, and we don't always appreciate someone so domineering…but I can remember a time when all I wanted was someone to care enough to put my needs or wants first, or who was willing enough to care." Brittany finished, and silent flooded the Limo other then the noise of the sun roof opening and shutting as Britt began to play with the buttons again.

"Fuck! Send her the damn text." Santana muttered and pulled out her own phone.

"What are you doing?" Quinn queried.

"Sending the damn midget a thank you text, what else." Santana said disgusted.

_Thanks for all that you did for me back in HS when I was a bitch, I have Britt now because of that ~ S. Lopez_

"You're so whipped." Quinn laughed while she starred at her own phone at a loss.

"Maybe….but I'm happy. Which is more then I can say for you. Send the damn text." Santana said forcefully.

_K. Be safe. Sorry I wasn't there to say good bye. I'll call you later, we'll talk then. I'll miss you too ~QF_

"Better?" Britt asked smiling over at her.

"Actually yes I do feel a little better." Quinn admitted, sitting up straighter in the seat now seeing the airport coming into view.

"Good I'm glad I would hate for Rachel to ruin Beth's visit." Brittany muttered.

"Hey it isn't Rachel's fault I'm out of sorts." Quinn quickly defended Rachel.

"I know." Britt smiled. "I'm just glad you know too." she laughed out right when Santana giggled.

"Gotcha good!" Santana laughed glad that it wasn't her on the end of the stick that Britt was stabbing, and it usually was.

"If you're so smart . Why don't you tell me why I'm really angry then."

"I can't do that. It wouldn't be right and it would ruin my bet with Santana."

"You guys are betting over me again?" Quinn demanded, "You promised not to do that again after the Beth 25 pound baby bullshit."

"Well it is what it is." Santana deflected looking outside the tinted limo.

"Yeah and what is it is isn't fair!"

~~ }|{ ~~

Rachel sat in the plane next to Emily chatting about celebrity gossip. Emily was trying to keep Rachel's mind off the Quinn disaster. Jackson and Caly were in the row across from them. Caly wasn't much of a flyer from the looks of it, and Jackson was quietly chuckling. It seems that though they had been married for years, and Caly ran shit because Jackson did as she said in that smitten I am so in love with my wife, I would walk on hot coals, if she but asked. It seemed that Caly was very competent, competitive and tough. So this not liking to fly weakness probably irritated her to no end. Which made her husband laugh at the proof that his wife was indeed human after all!

"Caly. I hear that you and Jackson met because he was assigned to be your body guard?" Emily asked leaning over in her seat to look at her directly in the eye.

"Oh!" she laughed. "Yes Alex was assigned to protect me after my father received a kidnapping threat when I was 15." she shot Jackson a devilish grin. "Poor guy had no idea what hit him."

"Oh I knew what hit me this auburn hair , violet eyed 15 year old trapped in a woman's body who was hell bent in making my life a living hell." he laughed. "Emily you should have seen the things she would wear around the house…or what she would get into. I can't even begin to tell you the mess she created the time she thought she would run away in search of her missing twin."

"Missing twin?" Rachel leaned over too. "I need details."

"it's a long story, but Camy was taken at birth. My parents where told that she was still born." Caly shrugged her shoulders. "We never knew to look for her, but then I kind stumbled over seeing her picture on the web in some little town in CT. I tried to tell my parents, who had never told me about having a twin to begin with they told me that is wasn't possible. I tried to get Jackson here to go with me." she shot him a dirty look. "But I was 17 and she was too busy trying to ignore me then to listen to me."

"You were throwing yourself at me in bikinis …I was 22 at the time" Jackson laughed.

"I knew you where my soul mate even then. I was just trying to get you on the same page as me." Caly laughed. "Long story short. I ran away looking for Cam, I got a job at a small book store, and stalked my own twin until I could convince her she was Camy DuPont joint heir to the DuPont Fortune."

"Your that Caly DuPont?" Rachel demanded with a giggle. "I heard about you shit half of New York has heard about you. Why are you a body guard?"

Caly and Jackson smiled at one another. "We wanted to be together. My parents as much as they love me and love Jackson. They thought I was too young to get married, and that well I wasn't really in love with Jackson just infatuated. They didn't approve of the marriage but we did it anyway. We both love this line of work, Jackson taught me everything I know …and had since I was 15 so that I could defend myself. My parent came around about 3 years ago. But where happy we have tons of money, and don't need theirs. So we're a family again but we won't take their money. It infuriates my father." she laughed/

"Which is the reason you do it." Jackson said sourly. Smiling over at the two ladies. "Thank you that distraction came right in time, might need your help for the landing in a few hours."

Caly looked around sheepishly. "Clever girls!"

Rachel and Emily high five'd one another and sank back in their seats. "All in a days work ,Mate." Emily laughed tossing Rachel her cell phone. "Looks like lady love sent a message."

Rachel looked down a the messages. The first one from Santana confused her, and Quinn's made her smile. Quinn wasn't writing her off completely …that was a start…not a finish

~~ }|{ ~~

Thanks for reading

Please Review

Taylor

}|{


	12. Chapter 12

9/17/12 CH 12

A/N: sorry for the long delay. Life just keeps getting in the way. So here is a fluff chapter. Not too much going on, just moving the story along

Enjoy & Thanks for Reading

Taylor

~~~ }|{ ~~~

Quinn waited impatiently walking back and forth waiting for Beth and Shelby to depart from the plane. Britt and Santana had waited in the car, not wanting to take away or make the reunion awkward.

"Quinn!" came a squeal, that was the only warning that she was given before Beth launched herself into her arms.

"Hey Bug! So happy to see you." she hugged her little mini me with a fierceness that only a parent understands. Doing the quick once over noticing the different length in her hair, and height. The way that the girl was a pound heavier then the last time she saw her. How her face was loosing some of the baby fat that she adored so much. _Her baby was growing up!_

"Hello Quinn, you look very good all things considered." Shelby said quietly smiling at the two hugging figures.

"Thank you Shelby. Thank you so much for brining Beth up to see me."

"Well Rachel was fairly convincing and graciously paid for the trip, making it very difficult to refuse. " Shelby smiled looking around. "Where is she?"

"She had to fly out to LA," Quinn noticed the look of disappointment cross Shelby's face before she schooled her face again with a smile.

"I would have liked to have seen her to thank her in person." Shelby finally said when there was too much quiet between them.

"I am sure Rachel would have liked to see you as well." Quinn lied knowing that Rachel wasn't here because she was avoiding the woman like the plague, among other things.

"I was looking forward to seeing Rachel." Beth pouted pulling away from Quinn's neck. "She promised to sing for me."

Shelby wasn't able to hide the shock on her face. "What?"

"Rachel promised to sing to me, if I stopped giving you such a hard time about coming up to see Quinn during the week, rather then Friday." Beth admitted.

"When did you talk to Rachel? How do you even know about Rachel?" Shelby demanded.

"When you were in the shower, and Rachel and I go way back." Beth stated leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder. "I hope she comes back before I leave, a promise is a promise."

"If she promised, then she'll keep it." Quinn said patting her daughter's back glancing worriedly at Shelby to gage her reaction to this bit of news.

"We can talk about this later Beth." Shelby nodded and grabbed their large suitcase and began rolling it towards the exit of the airport. Quinn just followed after her keeping Beth snug in her arms.

"I don't think Rachel wanted mom to know that we talked. Do you think she will me angry at me?"

"For telling the truth?" Quinn laughed. "No I don't think Rachel will hold that against you." Quinn hugged the girl tighter.

"Good cause she's my idol, if she hated me I would be crushed!" the girl flailed dramatically.

"Drama Queen," Quinn muttered grinning.

"Why thank you," Beth said with identical grin, making their way to the waiting limo parked at the pick up area.

~ }|{ ~

"Rachel! Look over here!"

"Emily! Over here!"

Rachel and Emily exited the airport in LA hand in hand smiling for the camera as they flashed non stop. Em pulled Rachel into her arms and kissed her quickly on the lips as they had planned. The camera's caught even more of the couple as they laughed and then ran with their protection detail the rest of the way to the limo waiting for them. It took a police detail for them to finally be able to leave the airport, as once the girls were in the limo they were swarmed just as they had predicted.

"Well that could have been worse." Emily finally stated as they finally cleared the airport.

Mary nodded having slipped into the Limo before the girls had even gotten off the plane. Rachel had wanted to make sure that no one had hurt the older woman. "You're like a circus." Mary muttered while she tapped out emails from her iphone.

"I know.' Rachel laughed. Turning her phone back on, as she relaxed back into her seat.

_**Beth n Cruilla have landed. Beth let the cat out of bag, and little B is pissed your not here to sing ~ Y**_

Rachel groaned and laughed at the same time. "Looks like I will be heading back tomorrow night. Beth is holding me to that deal breaker it appears."

"I don't understand why you hid knowing the kid from Quinn or Shelby. " Emily shrugged , scrolling through something on her cell phone.

"I didn't want to come off like a stalker, and me befriending my biological mother's daughter , who happens to be the girl that tormented me through high school's biological daughter…just seemed wrong to admit to. " Rachel huffed.

"Stalker!" Emily laughed, ducking when Rachel tossed the pen from her purse at her,

~ }|{ ~

The interviews on Friday evening had gone quickly, The girls met up with Mercedes for a late dinner. Emily and Mercedes hitting it off right away. Rachel liked Danny, the new man in Mercedes life. By the time Rachel and Emily made it back to the hotel it was close to midnight LA time and 3 am NY time.

"I'm Exhausted Babs. See you in the morning," Emily kissed her on the cheek and took off towards her bedroom .

"Night Em." Rachel called after her and leaned back into the sofa and sighed. She missed Quinn, but annoyed that she was missing something that she had no right to. Taking out her cell phone she looked to see if there was any missed calls or text messages, there was nothing. Pouting she fiddled with the phone.

_**I know your sleeping. I just wanted to say night, talk to you tomorrow. ~ R**_ she hovered over the send button wondering if she should send the message. Rolling her eyes at her stupidness she tapped the send button and bit her lip.

She was shocked when her phone rang two minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Are you texting me at 3 am Berry?"

"Hello Quinn, I didn't mean to wake you." Rachel sighed in content.

"I wasn't asleep yet. Beth insisted on watching Marley & Me tonight. San and I just finally calmed Britt down enough to go to bed." Quinn sighed. "She was a bit upset about the end of the movie."

Rachel nodded then realized that Quinn wasn't able to see that.

"Yes, I cried for an hour after I saw it. Poor Brittany. Is she ok now?"

"Yes we had to promise to go and feed the ducks tomorrow, but yeah she finally stopped crying and went to sleep. Beth took it like a trooper."

"It's the Puck in her, she is tough."

"Yeah about that," Quinn laughed. "Seems that Beth was keeping a secret that she knew this world famous Broadway singer from small town Lima, Ohio."

"Yeah about that…" Rachel muttered. "I should have told you, but I didn't want you to feel weird about it, or worse tell me that I shouldn't keep in contact with her. I have a feeling that Shelby is going to ask me to. I just liked having her in my life."

"she is a pretty amazing kid. Why don't you explain how it all happened?" Quinn said softly.

Rachel looked around the now quiet room and sighed. How could she explain things without giving too much information away? "I don't know what to say Quinn. She is you, she is little a little piece of you. She was a connection to you, she was someone I could quietly be friends with who had a piece of you , and to be honest a piece of Shelby. Through her I could see that Shelby wasn't the beast that I though and through her I got a reminder of that brief friendship we had in high school that wasn't tainted by the past. But that was the reason in the beginning, now I just…I can't explain in, but I care so deeply for her.. She is a part of my every day life now. I'm sorry for having not been honest about it with you, but please don't ask me to cut my ties with her."

"Rachel, I would never ask you that. I was… am surprised that you to are so attached is all. I understand better then anyone how amazing she can be. I am just surprised that there is this hidden relationship that I was clueless about. " Quinn's voice was calm and sweet through the phone.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the words that Quinn choose, thinking to herself if she only knew. "How did Shelby take it?" Rachel asked quietly

"Better then you expected, I'm sure." Quinn laughed. "She was disappointed not to see you when she arrived."

"Weird." Rachel muttered snuggling further into the sofa. "Well I did promise Beth a private concert, so I will be flying back tomorrow night."

"Oh she would really love that." Quinn sighed with a smile. "She was talking about you nonstop most of today. You have quite the fan."

"She is so sweet." Rachel sighed the line became quite between them. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For hiding things from you. I should have been honest with you. You're right I should let you make up your own mind. I just care so much about you and our… friendship." Rachel stumbled over the word as it cut her like a knife. "I just want to protect you as much I can. I guess I was just afraid that I would loose you now that I just got you back."

"I except your apology and I realize now that you were doing what you thought was best, ok so Brittany was the one that made me realize it." Quinn sighed. "I guess I just went a little crazy and time warped back to my childhood, so I am sorry too."

"Sometimes, people fall back into the roles they played in high school unintentionally. I didn't mean to revert back to Scary Berry."

"And I'm sorry I was Ice Queen Fabray." they both laughed. "I wish you didn't have to go on tour, I wish you were back home and we can go back to the way it was before you left, before the RI trip." Quinn admitted.

"Really? You still want to be around me after all the crap I put you through?" Rachel shock was evident as she sat straight up in her seat again.

"Yeah, glutton for punishment I guess." Quinn

"Very funny Fabray!" Rachel laughed. "Well I'll be home early Sunday morning before Beth leaves, we can talk more then. Maybe I won't need to do an extended tour like I planned. Maybe I can tour weekends only."

"That would be nice." Quinn admitted Rachel could hear the smile in her tone.

" We could still work on the project, and without the world watching" Rachel muttered, then scowled when Quinn chuckled. "You are in over your head Fabray, you have no idea what this madness is like on a daily basis."

"But its my choice, Rachel." Quinn clicked her tongue in a mocking noise. "You should get some rest. I'll see you on Sunday. Try to stay out of trouble until then."

"I'll see what I can do." Rachel muttered back in annoyance. "What with me being such a trouble maker."

"Well admitting it is the first step!"

"Fabray!"

"Night Berry."

"Night Fabray, sweet dreams."

~}|{~

Thanks for reading

Please Review

Taylor


	13. Chapter 13

9/23/12 CH 13

A/N: OMG guys we hit 100 reviews! I'm not going to cry….ok mostly I am not going to cry! Have to be honest when I saw that 100th review I had some tears in my eyes. ! I have the _**BEST**_ readers! Thank you guys so much for being with me, through the ups and the downs!

**A/N: Check out my poll to help me decide which character to bring in next!**

Enjoy & Thanks for Reading

Taylor

~ }|{ ~

Beth looked over at her mother Shelby with a pout. _Ice Cream was indeed a GREAT idea for breakfast._ She frowned as she watched Santana eat half a carton in disgust as she ate her fruit loops.

But smiled when Shelby turned away to talk to Quinn and Santana gave her two quick spoonfuls with her finger to her lips to keep her quite. Quinn had great friends. Beth smiled and winked over at Santana who received a scowl from her own wife and a tsk tsk with a waving finger.

"Santana, don't think for one second because I am being distracted my your partner in crime over here that I missed you slipping my daughter ice cream." Shelby said never turning around, causing the room to erupted in laughter when Santana blushed head to toe.

"Sorry, I am blaming it on the hormones." Santana muttered. "I've mellowed into a softie, even Berry terrifies me at this point."

"Poor Sannie you'll be ok." Brittany snuggled the woman at her side. "Beth that pout of your is going to do my wife in, please save it for Quinn and your mom." Brittany laughed.

Beth nodded, glancing over at Quinn. "I'm sorry Santana. Quinn what are we doing today?"

Quinn smiled over at her little me winking. "Whatever keeps us out of trouble hopefully."

Shelby groaned, looking back and fourth between the two identical blondes. "I am going to regret this I know it. But if you don't mind Quinn I was hoping to meet up with some old friends today, and was wondering if you wanted sometime with out me hovering?"

"Really?" the identical blondes questioned excitement in their voice.

"Yes, really. Try to reign it in though will you. Not too much sugar, and no jail time if you can manage." she chuckled when Beth was doing the happy wiggle in her seat scooping up the rest of her cereal.

"Thanks Shelby, I really appreciate this." Quinn said quietly looking sincerely into the woman's eyes.

"Its not a big deal. I wish I had the same opportunity when Rachel was little. I don't want you to feel the way that I did." Shelby let out a deep breath. "I don't want her to not know you, or worse hate you."

"She doesn't hate you." Quinn said softly.

"I'm pretty sure she does, she took off across the country to avoid me." Shelby said quietly.

"She had to go on tour, and it has more to do with me then you. Plus she was worried about how you would react about the whole Beth thing."

Shelby let out a defeated breathe. " I have no problem with her knowing Beth, I would love nothing more for them to be like sisters." Shelby whispered trying to keep Beth from hearing. "I made a mistake when she reached out to me, 9 years ago. I expected this wonderful connection when I saw her, that click that you get when you hold your child in your arms for the first time. It was there, but I didn't know what I was feeling at the time. I was scared, and I was foolish. I expected her to be a baby, a child who needed me. Rachel doesn't need anyone, I am not sure if she ever did. Certainly not me."

Quinn watched the emotion shoot all over the place on Shelby's face. "She always needs someone, Shelby everyone needs someone. Rachel was just in a position for so long that she could only rely on herself. That was my fault, and the rest of the people at high school that pushed her into the position. We alienated her, all she had was her dads and Brittany. So when she reached out for you, and you turned her away; yes it cut her deeply. But you didn't do anything that the rest of her didn't do. She built her walls up to survive, we didn't give her much choice. She never gives up, she is so talented, and has the most amazing heart that is always open to forgiveness and second chances."

He room was quiet for a few moments everyone listening to the words that Quinn spoke. Shelby stared into the hazel eyes in front of her. "You care very much about Rachel."

Quinn was shocked by the statement; she hadn't realized that she felt so strongly about the little diva. "She gets under your skin., and makes it impossible not to see how amazing she is." she said softly. "I wish I could remember this last weekend, she is acting so weird, it leaves me to wonder what happened."

Santana looked over at Brittany who was wiggling in her seat smiling at the turn of events. She winked at her wife and kissed her on the cheek. "I bet." Santana said with a sarcastic tone, seeming to have been at last rescued from the hormones by the ice cream, at last.

"And she's back." Quinn laughed nodding at Brittany. "I owe you 10 bucks."

"Hey!" Santana muttered watching the her wife and her best friends laugh at her annoyance. "No teaming up on me."

~ }|{ ~

"Honeybee, we have to get your ass in gear you have 15 interviews before noon today."

Rachel looked up from her bed it was barley 6 am. She was going to annihilate someone. She growled and hid her head under the pillow, hoping that by ignoring Mary she would go away.

"Oh I don't have time for this, you either get out of that bed willingly or I am going to toss you out." Mary said humor in her tone.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rachel muttered. The next thing she knew she and all the sheets and blankets where hitting the floor. "I can't believe you." she said outraged jumping to her feet.

"You're too busy to have a divatude. Get your ass in the shower and hop to it." Mary said as her phone rang. "It wasn't my idea to rush to LA and then rush back home in under 48 hours. I am just doing your bidding."

Rachel fumed glaring at the older woman, then deflated at her words. "Ok, you have a point. Please remind me that I am an ass hole when I am in a better mode." she muttered and stomped off into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Diva!" Mary yelled after laughing, connecting the call. "She's up! It wasn't easy and we will be talking about hazard pay later."

"Don't I know it!" Yarin laughed over the line. "We have a lovely day planned here. The ladies are going to take in a few shows and some shopping. I will be dealing with the new contract signings, and what ever shit is stirred up here. You just keep her in check and on schedule. I am not dealing with a pouting diva in training if Rachel isn't back on time."

"Yeah well the fully trained one isn't so great either." Mary laughed. "I'll keep her towing the line." Mary smiled when she began to hear Rachel warming up in the shower running through her scales. "Looks like she is waking up."

"luck you." Yarin laughed.

"OK kiddo, talk to you later. We have a few things here that need to be pinned down before I run them by Rachel. Talk later." they said goodbye and hung up.

Rachel took a quick shower, letting the steam into her lungs from the over hot water. She warmed her voice up by going over her scales. She turned off the water toweled off. She quickly dressed in a silk lined KB black thigh length dress and matching suit jacket. The peaking silk lapel was a light lilac color, her signature color now according to Kurt and Blaine, so she matched them with 4 inch lilac heels. Not bothering with hair or makeup as the team would be by shortly to work her into the "Berry Diva" She met a chipper Emily at the table and smiled as her. "Looks like you slept well."

"Indeed Babs, I see you're still grumpy with the whole time zone difference."

"Never been a fan of that." Rachel admitted snagging her soy yogurt and dropping fruit and granola in the bowl with it. "So what are you going to do today? I should be in interviews most of the morning."

"I figure I can hang out at the beach where I can soak up some rays. Maybe hit my condo and make sure Max moved out like I told him to."

"OK, You take Jackson with you just incase. I'll keep Caly with me. We can meet back up for a lunch date if you'd like that is when I am done with round one of the interviews and will be in the office."

"Sounds like a plan." Emily smiled. "Babs can I ask you a question? You Don't have to answer it if you don't want to. " she sighed. "What are you doing this all for? I can tell you want to be in New York. I know that Xiomara is loosing it, she is blowing up my publicist pumping her for information. Are you trying to get her off your back, or are you protecting this Quinn girl, and why are you protecting her? You haven't acted this weird since we first met when you first came to New York."

Rachel pursed her lips and paled with her breakfast. "This isn't about Xiomara, other then wanting to keep her away from Quinn. Quinn isn't like us Em, she is a normal small town girl, sweet and wholesome. She and I have history, well you know about that, anyway we started this tentative friendship, and then bam she is in the middle of a media circus. I can't let her be attacked, by fans, or the media. So I have to protect her, in any way that I can."

"She didn't seem to happy about the entire thing." Em said watching the fidgety diva across from her. "And you never wanted to protect Xiomara like you do Quinn." she waited for an answer but there was nothing but one tear that slipped from the Berry Diva's mask. "You love her." Emily said so softly that it was hard to hear. "Oh my god you love her Babs!"

"Who doesn't love Quinn Fabray?" Rachel said annoyed pushing her food away from her. "But love doesn't change anything. I have loved her for years and have always kept it in check . The feelings that I might have, don't change the fact that I have her and Beth to worry about. I can't allow anything to happen to them."

"Rachel you can't make decisions for people in your life. Especially Quinn she is adult. She has the right to make up her own mind, you …" Rachel turned away from her avoiding her eyes. "What happened on this trip?" a sob raking Rachel's body was the only sound in the room. "Did she reject you? Is that why you are holding her at arms length?"

Rachel let out a bitter laugh tears rolling freely down her face, still avoiding her friends face. "I believe that would have been easier."

Emily watched her friend trying to understand what was going on, and what would upset the diva so much. "I am trying to understand what happened."

"You're not the only one. Listen Quinn and I well we have chemistry so very much of it. Last weekend was the first time that she opened her eyes to it and we just had a wonderful time with one another. If we let it I believe that it would blossom into a beautiful relationship. " Rachel broke off in a sob. "But I can't."

"Why?" Emily demanded pounding on the table.

"Because almost losing her, brought on the reality that I can't live without her!" Rachel yelled jumping to her feet. "What if we have a relationship and then she decides that it isn't working for her? Or that the paparazzi is too much, and I'm not worth the effort? What if someone hurt her, and she leaves. " she was hysterical at this point. "She will leave me one way or another, and I will be devastated. I can't survive her cutting me off again," she whispered in a frightened voice.

"You would rather lie to yourself and her, then tell the truth and have the possibility of love for a life time?" Emily demanded angry at her dear friend when Rachel only nodded, she sighed defeated. "Then you're a coward, a pathetic coward." she said she too crying at her broken friend and leaving her to her own insecurities.

~ }|{ ~

Quinn laughed as Beth ran down the now empty theater singing "I'm the greatest star." they had waited for the theater to clear our and tipped the usher to allow them to stay behind so that Beth could have a little fun.

"It's like watching a Quinn and Rachel love child." Santana laughed, then frown and cast a look at Quinn in worry.

"I know right. If Rachel and I had a biological child she would be just like Beth." Quinn laughed looking with a furrowed frown at Santana and Brittany's worried face. "What?"

"Nothing." Santana denied looking away.

"It isn't nothing." Brittany admitted. Ignoring the look on Santana's face telling her to shut up. "You sounded so happy on the phone when we talked to you."

"When?"

"Since you and Berry started to work together. This weekend, you were even happier, now I don't know why or what happened to make you feel that way. But there was something."

"Rachel." Quinn whispered in awe watching her daughter.

"Yes Rachel, it is the only thing that makes sense to me. Quinnie we have been so worried about you for months, and when your dad died we started making plans to move to New York, we were so worried."

Quinn sucked in a breath in shock. "I wasn't that bad, I'm fine." she denied.

"Q, you've been depressed and miserable. We can tell over the phone." Santana finally admitted. "But we notice the last few weeks there was a noticeable difference, even now your better."

Quinn sat back firmly in her chair looking bewildered. "What happened this weekend?" looking at her friends for assistance.

"Have no clue, Berry was very tight lipped about it. If you want to know what happened she is your girl. She didn't tell us anything." Santana said holding Brittany's hand and kissing it. "So that is our other little surprise, do you happen to know of any good locations for a small family of 4?"

"You're serious?" Quinn demanded shocked.

"Yes, we were going to surprise you." Brittany laughed, wiggling in her seat. "I can find a studio to work in and Santana can open a practice here. She already took the NY state bar, so it's a matter of finding a place." Brittany laughed at Quinn shocked expression.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Quinn shouted hugging them fiercely "You guys, I'm so happy that you want to move. But you can't do that just because of me."

"Quinn while you are the major reason we are moving, that isn't the only reason. We've wanted to move out of Lima, it was too small town for our family. " Santana admitted holding her wife's hand.

"We don't want our babies to suffer the way San did. We didn't want what the Berry's went through for us. So we we're gonna move anyways." Brittany smiled. "You being in New York, which is Santana's favorite place, and so not little town was perfect for us. So were moving here." she said with glee.

"Best news ever." Quinn laughed as they turned to watch Beth belt out the last lines of the song.

~ }|{ ~

Thanks for reading!

Please Review

Taylor

~ }|{ ~


	14. Chapter 14

10/8/12 CH 14

**A/N: Drama free ! No I swear it is! It isn't what you all want either, but this is part of the story I had to get out of the way to get to the place we need to be. So Sorry for all the lyrics at the end, I usually try to limit them or avoid them. But this was something that I wanted for my girls to have this moment. I think you'll understand in the end. Ok so I am rambling it's past midnight my time and I am trying to push out these updates! **

**A/N: Check out my poll to help me decide which character to bring in next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the music I use. All I own is the story. Thanks ! All mistakes are also mine alone !**

Enjoy & Thanks for Reading

Taylor

~ }|{ ~

Rachel fiddled with her cell phone. Quinn hadn't called today, Emily wasn't speaking to her because she didn't agree with how she was handling things with anything at the moment.

On top of all that now she was going to have to confront Shelby, she didn't know how she felt about that. She was traveling alone. Emily had a casting call in LA and would meet up with her later. With them still not on speaking terms the diva was a little sore about the entire thing. Rachel also knew that deep down her friend was right and that didn't settle well with her. But neither did it quell her fears.

Rachel patted Caly's hand as they landed. The woman was still anxious about flying. Rachel had asked Jackson to stay behind with Emily. So it was just the two of them alone on the flight back.

"Glad were on the ground." Caly muttered through gritted teeth.

"I agree," Rachel stood when the flight attendant smiled at them and held out their two small pieces of luggage.

"Thank you for flying Remington Airways." she said formerly.

"Be sure to tell Remington whoever that is that this was the smoothest trip I have ever had." Caly smiled

"I'll be sure to rely that information." she winked at them ad they de-boarded the plane.

"Berry!"

"Rachel"

"Over here!"

"Where is Emily!"

Rachel placed her trade mark megawatt smile and waved for the cameras. She signed a few autographs from the small crowd that formed around her buffering her from the paparazzi.

"Ms. Berry I'm your biggest fan! I love you so much when is your next show?" the young man reminded her of a very young Kurt Hummel look alike.

"Not soon enough, I'm afraid… But soon hopefully." she answered him kissing him on the cheek before she slipped into the company cat that was waiting for her.

They made their way to Remington Towers in silence. Mary had stayed behind in LA to handle something for Rachel, that had come up at the last minute. Rachel already missed the woman that normally was with her almost as much as Yarin was. Ok so Rachel Berry had an entourage. But it was a small one.

}|{

Quinn sat with Beth in her room they were watching Funny Girl, which seemed to be a favorite of Beth's. Shelby sat on the other side of the sofa beside Beth. While Santana and Brittany were on the other sofa, both asleep snoring softly.

There was a small commotion from the adjoining room. Quinn raised her eyes to the doorway to see Rachel watching them, with a sad smile on her face. She hadn't noticed Quinn watching her, as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. She looked amazing considering that she had just flown across the country at the whim of a little girl.

She watched as Rachel mouthed the words on the screen in tune with booth Shelby and Beth. The blonde held back a smile. It was something so adorable. Finally unable to have her so far away, she mover her hand on the back of the sofa , motioned for Rachel to come closer. Quinn watched as the petite diva shook her head and turned to leave, Quinn shook her head.

Rachel quietly made her way to the back of the sofa. Sdhe closed her eyes when Quinn reached out and took her hand puilling her around the sofa to sit on the arm of the sofa.

Quinn made a face at Rachel's choice of seat on the arm of the sofa, she glanced at the perched form. Sighing she tugged her until she fell into her lap. Smiling at Rachel's shocked expression.

"Hi." Quinn whispered.

"Hi." Rachel watched her closely. Quinn couldn't help the feeling she was feeling. Wondering why she had the urge to just lean in and kiss Rachel's soft lips. Quinn found herself leaning in just as Rachel leaned away. Luckily Beth chose that moment to notice Rachel.

"You're here!" she yelled jumping off the sofa as she squealed.

Rachel smiled over at her. "Hello Beth."

"Berry bout time!" Santana muttered from her wife's shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you Ms. Lopez." Rachel said sarcastily. She held her hand out to Beth. "How about a tour?"

"Yes!"

"Beth Rachel just got in she might be tired." Shelby said quietly from her seat on the sofa watching Rachel with a look of concern on her face.

"No it's ok." Rachel glanced at Shelby's face as she warched the way that Beth was clinging to Rachel'a side. :Shelby would you like to some along?"

"Oh no I don't want to infringe."

"Nonsense, please." Rachel reached out and pulled the older version of herself to her feet.

"Thank you."

"No worries." Rachel led them out of the room leaving Santana and Brittany to their nap.

Quinn while not personally invited as Shelby was didn't want to leave a vulnerable Rachel with and equally vulnerable Shelby. She smiled at Beth when the little girl looked back at her and then glanced back at Rachel and mouthed. "can you believe this!"

"Ok so we'll start at the lobby." Rachel led the way to the elevators glancing over her shoulder to make sure that everyone was following her. Her eyes connected with Quinn, and for some reason they both blushed and looked away as the elevator doors opened. Revealing a startled Yarin who was sipping his coffee and almost spilled it all over him when he choked a little .

"Ms. Berry." he said his voice a little higher them usual.

"Yarin?"

"I just didn't expect you to be at the elevator when it opened." he muttered.

"Oh," Rachel smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks I heart you," she whispered just for the two of them to hear.

Yarin visably relaxed. "Ditto Rachel, we missed you."

"Well I don'rt think I'll be doing too much touring for a while after all."

"Glad to hear that." he nodded as they all piled into the elevator beside him. Where are we going?"

"Oh a tour!" Beth announced still holding onto Rachel's hand, her smile as brilliant as Quinn's and as charming as Noah's.

"Oh Rachel you're giving out tours now?" he laughed

"For the right people." Rachel laughed at his shocked expression.

"Lucky us." Shelby whispered down to Beth with a wink

}|{

Rachel ended the tour purposely in the recording studio.

"Is this where you make your records?" Beth whispered in awe looking at all the buttons on the soundboards and musical equipment.

"Sometimes." Rachel nodded. Rachel glances over her shoulder to see Quinn and Shelby watching them and found herself smiling as there motherly looks. "Beth would it be alright if I sand your song now?"

"Yes please."

"Ok you sit right here." Rachel patted the chair. "Yarin you have the music, right?"

"Yes," he handed her the pile of papers in his hand. "Break a leg."

"Shelby, Quinn if you will please." Rachel led them into the room where there was a band in place.

"What's going on Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"Where all going to sing for Beth."

"What?"

"No"

They both denied together, causing Rachel to pout. "Yes we are. Beth is special to all of us and she needs to know how special you are as well. Now here is your music. I'll sing to her first as I promised. Then Shelby and I, then Quinn and I , and then we'll all send the last one together.

"I can't Rachel! I haven't sang since high school."

"You can and will now go warm up." Rachel left no qualms about her wishes and Quinn hid a smile as the old Rachel Berry made an entrance.

Rachel sat ad the stool in the middle of the studio, as she addressed Beth. "Beth I know that I haven't always been honest with you, I know that we've kept our friendship hidden and I just wanted to tell you that I m sorry for tasking you to keep it secret. I love you, you're one of my best friends and this is for you.

_**Even if you're miles away**_

_**I'm by your side**_

_**So don't you ever be lonely**_

_**Love will make it alright**_

_**If you just believe in me**_

_**I will love you endlessly**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Take me into your heart**_

_**I'll be there forever **_

_**I won't let go**_

_**I'll never let go**_

_**Anytime you need a friend**_

_**I will be here**_

_**You'll never be alone again**_

_**So don't you fear**_

_**Even if you're miles away**_

_**I'm by your side**_

_**So don't you ever be lonely**_

_**It's alright**_

Rachel smiled at Beth who was clapping and wiggling in her seat. She was so cute it was hard for Rachel not to just want to give her the world.

"Ok Beth that was my song to you, but we are going to treat you because we are all going to sing for you, ok?" the little blonde was now squealing if the look that Yarin was making was anything to judge it by.

"Rachel?" Shelby called.

"You ready? This is the first song that you sang the first time we met I figured it would be full circle for us a way of starting over, if that is something that you would like."

"I would love nothing more." Shelby said smiling her eyes already filled with tears.

"Ok Beth this one I know that you know, and it has a special meaning for your mom and I."

Rachel and Shelby quickly fell into the music singing together harmonizing perfectly as if they had been signing together for years. It was an odd feeling for everyone in the room, all for different reasons.

_**FunnyDid you hear that? FunnyYeah, the guy saidHoney, you're a funny 's meI just keep them in stitchesDoubled in half,And though I may be all wrong for a guy,I'm good for a laugh,I guess it's not funny,Life is far from sunny,When the laugh is overAnd the jokes on you,A girl oughta have a sense of humorThat's one thing you really need for sureWhen you're a funny girlThe fella said a funny girlFunnyHow it aint so funny,Funny girl**_

When the song ended everyone applauded the band, Quinn, Yarin and Beth was jumping up and down.

"Thank you Rachel. I've been wanting this for so many years."

"Me to Shelby, one step at a time ok? I'll try if you'll try."

"Ok Come on Quinn." Rachel pulled the girl to the stool and sat her down. "I'll start off, you'll do fine." Rachel leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to blow Beth a kiss and waited for the band to start up again.

~Rachel~

_**You said I'm stubborn**_

_**And I never give in**_

_**I think you're stubborn**_

_**'Cept you're always softening**_

_**You say I'm selfish**_

_**I agree with you on that**_

_**I think you're giving out**_

_**In way too much in fact**_

_**I say we've only known**_

_**Each other one year**_

~Quinn~

_**You say I've known**_

_**You longer my dear**_

_**You like to be so close**_

_**I like to be alone**_

_**I like to sit on chairs**_

_**And you prefer the floor**_

_**Walking with each other**_

_**Think we'll never**_

_**Match at all**_

_**But we do **_

~Rachel~

_**Somehow you know me more**_

_**I've never known this**_

_**Never before**_

_**You're the first**_

_**To make out**_

_**Whenever we are two**_

_**I don't know who I'd be**_

_**If I didn't know you**_

~Quinn~

_**You're so provocative**_

_**I'm so conservative**_

_**You're so adventurous**_

_**I'm so very cautious**_

_**Combining**_

_**You think**_

_**We would and we do**_

_**But we do **_

~Quinn & Rachel~

_**Favouritism**_

_**Ain't my thing**_

_**But in this situation**_

_**I'll be glad**_

"Ok Beth one last one. This one is from all of us because we love you, and We'll always be there."

~Rachel~

_**You and I must make a pact,**_

_**We must bring salvation back**_

_**Where there is love,**_

_**I'll be there (I'll be there...)**_

~Quinn~

_**I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do**_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there**_

_**(I'll be there...)**_

~Shelby~

_**And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,**_

_**Build my world of dreams around you,**_

_**I'm so glad that I found you**_

_**I'll be there with a love that's strong**_

_**I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on -**_

_**(Yes I will, yes I will)**_

~All~

_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter**_

_**Togetherness, well that's all I'm after**_

_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you**_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there**_

By the end of the song there wasn't a dry eye in either room . Rachel was grasping both Shelby's and Quinn's hands squeezing them. Tears rolling down their faces.

They looked to see Beth who also had tears in her eyes as she watched them in shock. They watched as she spoke to a blubbering Yarin who nodded and opened the door for her. She walked in and marched right up to them.

"Beth?"

"Wow that was….I think this is… wow." she finished with an adorable shocked face watching the women in front of her,

"Wow Berry you broke my kid." Quinn muttered laughing.

~}|{ ~

Thanks for reading!

Please Review

Taylor

~ }|{ ~

_**Di speciale per coloro che recensione;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

10/13/12 CH 15

**A/N: OK…so …don't kill me yeah?**

**A/N: Check out my poll to help me decide which character to bring in next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the music I use. All I own is the story. Thanks ! All mistakes are also mine alone !**

Enjoy & Thanks for Reading

Taylor

~ }|{ ~

The goodbyes were sad and bittersweet when Shelby and Beth boarded there plane journey back to Lima. Rachel stood back with tears in her eyes as Quinn gave Beth one final goodbye hug and wiped away the tears. "I love you bug, I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Love you too," Beth gave her a quick hug waved to the rest and took her mom's hand and allowed Shelby to lead her onto the plane.

"This is the worst part," Quinn sighed and wiped away the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry I am sure that this is very hard on you emotionally," Rachel ran her arm up and down the blonde's back.

"I'm just lucky that she is part of my life," Quinn smiled and looked back to where Santana and Brittany where sitting. "I think you're right not to let them fly back home. It isn't safe for Brittany."

"I just had no idea how far along she was," Rachel admitted. "Not that we could have stopped her from coming, but still. I think maybe we should move them away from the constant madhouse that is here. My house is out. What about your place?"

"Maybe," Quinn smirked thinking about her barely furnished home. "We're going to have to convince them to stay though. Britt has her family back in Ohio, and Maria isn't going to miss the birth of her first grandchild."

"Then we will bring them to her. We can start planning right away," Rachel said firmly. "I'll get right on top of it."

"Rachel, you're doing it again," Quinn laughed.

"Right, ok maybe I can ask first," Rachel pursed her lips in thought.

"Baby steps," Quinn laughed as they approached the pregnant duo.

"Guys, I'm going to express my opinion," Rachel began.

"Of course you are Berry," Santana muttered when winced when Britt pinched her. "Hey hold off on the pregnant on pregnant crime."

Rachel hide a laugh, it was rather good line. "I would like for you guys to stay until after Brittany has your baby," Rachel began, raising a hand to stall Santana's mutterings. "While I know that I have no say in this. I feel responsible that you both felt the need to travel here in the first place. It isn't safe for Brittany to travel back home at this point. As a belated wedding gift I would like to offer you this New York stay. You can allow me to book you a hotel or you can stay with Quinn."

"Which ever I would like to pay for the stay, it would be the least that I could do," she took a deep breath. I would also as a baby gift like to fly out your parents so that they don't miss the birth of their first grandchild," Brittany was crying, Santana was hysterical. Rachel was lost as to what to do, so she used her ace in the hole. "It would also be peace of mind for Quinn, as well as myself."

Quinn watched as Brittany jumped up and kissed the shorter brunette firmly on the mouth. "Better then secret midnight ice cream runs, Rachie! Thank you so much!"

"Berry!" Santana hugged her too, managing to get herself planted between the two of them incase Brittany tried to kiss her again. "But no more kissing my wife."

"I'll do my best Lopez," Rachel laughed. "Ok lets get out of here," Rachel smiled at Caly who was still a few feet behind them. "Caly can you have the car pulled around, I don't want to be spotted."

"Right," she said and pulled out her cell phone signaling for Rachel's car to be pulled around. They all pilled into the car and then Santana looked over at Brittany.

"What the hell are 'secret midnight ice cream runs'?" she demanded looking at the three other occupants in the limo.

**~one week later~**

Quinn sat back in her sofa watching Santana and Brittany argue over to assemble the crib they had delivered earlier that day. It was quite comical.

"Sannie, it clearly says that A slides into B!"

"Britt, it clearly can not slide into B. There is no way for it to fucking slide," Santana hot back annoyed.

"I'm just trying to help, you're being such a bitch about this!" Brittany shot back.

"I'm a bitch about everything!" Santana yelled back. They were inches away from one another then they were like one being making out over the fallen pieces of the crib.

"That's it you too, take it into your bedroom," Quinn demanded pulling them to their feel and pushing them carefully down the hall. Laughing as Santana was apologizing to her wife in-between kisses.

Once the room was clear of pregnant hormones Quinn quickly went about putting the crib together, after measuring to make sure that the crib would fit down the hall and into the doorframe fully assembled. She was in the middle of placing the spring floor of the crib in place when her doorbell rang.

Blowing the hair out of her face then fell out of her low pony tail she tugged her shirt back into place and answered the door.

"Quinn Fabray?" the ups driver inquired.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," she answered smiling.

"I have a package for you, it requires a signature," he handed her the tablet he had and she signed for the package. "Here you go have a nice day," he handed her the box and left quickly to jump back into his truck.

Quinn looked at the box in confusion, she didn't remember ordering anything. Her phone began to ring, she set the package down and went into search of her cell phone, which someone had gotten mixed in with the crib debris.

"Fabray," she let out frustrated.

"Thank god, we have an emergency!" Yarin shouted into the phone.

"Is Rachel ok?"

"Did you order red paint for the living room?" he demanded, in a frantic tone.

"Yes, why what's is the problem?"

"Rachel is in route, she is coming back from London and you have painted her living room red, she is going to kill us," he wailed.

"She has a red living room at her house now," Quinn defended.

"And when have you seen her in there for more then the time it takes her to walk through it to the stairs. Xiomara painted the room red, and she was pissed then."

"Fuck," Quinn muttered. "This would have been valuable information, yesterday."

"I deserve a day off too Fabray!" he shot back.

"Sorry," Quinn was throwing on her pants, over her shorts and slipping on a pair of flip flops. "How much time do I have?"

"Four hours," he replied.

"That isn't enough time for the primer to dry and the new paint to go on," Quinn cried.

"Welcome to the crazy train girlie, now you can panic too," he whined.

"Ok we have primer for the second floor, pull everyone to paint slap it on there as fast as they can we're going to need two coats. Then call in favors to get as many industrial fans you can get. I am coming in and I'll buy new paint on the way ."

"OK, I'm going to call Violet to use her resources too," Yarin hung up the phone and Quinn dashed to the hallway, banging on the door. "I have to go into the city, there is an issue at the theater, I'm taking your rental. Don't bother stopping what your doing, see you later when I get back."

The moaning stopped for a second. "Is Rachie ok?" Brittany called out.

"Yes, she's fine," Quinn called back right before she heard Santana shout something out in Spanish followed by more loud groaning.

~~ }|{ ~~

Rachel sat in the car next to Emily holding back a yawn. She was exhausted. She had spent the entire weekend with interview after interview with Emily by her side. She had met up with her parents for a light dinner last night on the Rivera before she jumped the plane to fly back home. She had promised the working crew that she would stop by tonight, and she wasn't going to disappoint them.

"I think they'd be understanding, if you choose not to stop tonight," Emily said softly.

"I promised them, Em," Rachel yawned again. "They're all working so hard it wouldn't be right," Rachel smirked.

"You're so stubborn," she laughed and yawned. "I'm going to stay in the car and nap if that is ok?"

"Don't be silly Em, of course it will be fine," Rachel glanced at her phone it was 11pm, she wasn't sure If any of the workers were still there but a promise was a promise.

The car pulled up to the theater underground parking and Rachel smiled at the driver when he held open her door. "Thank you, Jackson. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Take your time, We'll watch over Ms. Emily," he smiled nodding over to Caly over the roof of the car as she walked into the building.

Rachel took the stairs, since she wasn't sure yet if the elevator had been replaced, it wasn't suppose to until next week. She took the two flights up and she hit the lobby of the theater. It was relatively quiet on the main floor. They had done all the demo that they could and where waiting for the building inspector to come back and check the wiring and approval of the orchestra pit before they continued with any of the design implements. She slipped into her office and snagged a water bottle from her small fridge and then headed up the second flight of stairs.

She opened the door and was assaulted first by the smell of fresh paint, then the music that was playing in a room further away. "Hello?"

There was no answer, where was everyone? Did someone leave all the lights on and the music going? What a waste of energy. Rachel thought to herself annoyed.

She frowned as she rounded the corner and saw large industrial fans a dozen of them all going at one time. The walls were painted a beautiful lilac color that brought back childhood memories. Smiling to herself she headed up the stairs to the second floor. "Hello?" still no answer but she could hear a faint hammering in the background so she followed the sound. She rounded the corner to the second floor guest bath and stopped short.

There was Quinn Fabray in cargo pants, an a-shirt, her hair pulled back in a pony tail with streaks of lilac paint on her bare arms and in her hair. Thankful of the water she now held in her hand she took a large pull on the liquid, watching as Quinn framed out the bath and separate shower of her guest bathroom. She stood there for god only knows how long before Quinn finally noticed her and accidentally missed the nail, and puckered the drywall instead.

"Damn it," she inspected the void with her fingertip. "I'll make sure to plaster that," she frowned at it one more time before slipping her hammer into the tool belt cinched at her waist.

_Someone hates me, fate, karma everyone hates me._ Rachel thought to herself as she tried to hide a moan with taking a sip of water and instead began to choke.

"Are you ok?" Quinn demanded walking over and rubbing the diva's back.

"Wrong tube, I'm fine," Rachel lied refusing to look at Quinn in the eyes, not that it mattered because all she saw was Quinn every where she tired to look and when she closed her eyes.

"How was your trip?" Quinn asked stepping back

"Great," Rachel finally got out looking around. "Looks like a lot of progress. I love the paint color you picked. Where is everyone? Why are you still here?"

"I … ah… I sent everyone home. I stayed behind to make sure the paint dried. Yarin had to pick up Nathan from his game, and the workers where tired."

"I bet there are, you don't have to stay so late Quinn," Rachel turned and smiled.

"Well I like things to be done correctly, Plus S and Britt are being hormonal and horny all over my house."

"Say no more," Rachel laughed. "This place looks great, you guys are doing an amazing job,"

"Thanks," Quinn grinned. "Just need to pin down a client long enough for her to pick out bath fixtures and furniture and we are pretty much done."

"Niiiiice Fabray," Rachel smirked back at her, forgetting to avoid eye contact and her mouth became dry again.

"Hey it's all that is left, we have an inspection Wednesday afternoon for up here and then you're in the clear. So picking the bath features is pretty important."

"Sounds like your ahead of schedule," Rachel countered.

"Maybe," Quinn grinned again twirling her hammer in her belt. "You look a little tired Berry,"

"I'm a little tired," she admitted with a shrug to her shoulders.

"You should be home resting," Quinn said softly leaning in and hugging her. "Come on the paint should be dry," she turned off the lights and led the way down the stairs. They flicked off the fans by killing the main switch of power to the apartment, and locked the doors flight by flight until they were close to the parking garage again. "Rachel?"

Rachel stopped and stepped back into the stairwell. "Yes, Quinn?"

"I'm glad your home, I missed you," Quinn pulled her in for another quick hug. "The weekends seem so much longer then two days."

Rachel fought back tears. "I know. I miss you too," she held Quinn tight, then loosened her hold and took a step back. "I should go, you need your rest," she whispered.

Quinn looked at Rachel and felt that pull that she felt when Rachel returned last time from her trip, the feeling that she had been trying to deny for the last week. But this time there was nothing to interrupt them, and when she watched Rachel nibble on her bottom lip, it sealed their fate.

"Don't go," she whispered leaning down and fusing her lips with Rachel's. The kiss started out slow and softly, but Quinn heard Rachel gasp that was followed by a moan and she wasn't able to control herself. She slammed Rachel into the wall of the stairwell lifted her off the ground placing her leg around her hip resting her above the tool belt as she ground their hips together. "God you taste so good."

"Quinn!" Rachel pulled the blonde closer raking her hands down her barley covered back. "Oh god, more… please more," she begged as she bit at Quinn's lip, thrusting her tongue into the taller girls mouth and twirling it with her own. Her hips kicking against Quinn as the girl massaged her ass.

The peal of Back to Black raided the stairwell and Quinn grunted. Rachel pulled away and looked clearly at Quinn and began to cry, she pushed Quinn away and slid down the wall in a very un-lady like way. "I can't do this…I'm sorry," she ran off.

"Rachel! Rachel Wait," Quinn called after her but Jackson stood between them as Rachel jumped into the car. She heard her yell "Drive!"

"What!" Quinn demanded when she answered her phone.

"Damn Fabray, what has your panties in a bunch? I was just calling to see if you could stop by and get Britt some frozen yogurt on the way home, she is driving me nuts."

"Yeah, I'll be home in a half and hour," Quinn muttered.

"You ok Q? You don't sound right."

"I just kissed Rachel," Quinn muttered locking the door and heading to the car.

"About fucking time, so you remember huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Quinn demanded.

She was answered by a string of Spanish, and the phone being hung up. It appears that Rachel wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A/N: So don't be too angry that I left it at a cliff hanger…I will update soon…no really I will. I got them back together…well they kissed right…I get points for that right…damn I am hiding under a rock until I get the next chapter updated.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Taylor**_

_**~ }|{ ~**_


	16. Chapter 16

11/26/12 CH 16

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay. My computer crashed…it was really bad. Lucky for me I had everything backed up…but still took me way too long to update and for that I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the music I use. All I own is the story. Thanks ! All mistakes are also mine alone !**

Enjoy & Thanks for Reading

Taylor

~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~

Rachel cringed as her cell phone announced another text message. She was in deep shit and she knew it. She had been hiding out, in a place very few knew about and she could only hide there for so long she knew it.

Sighing she sat back in her chair. There was so much that she needed to do, but she wasn't able to concentrate. She felt horrible that she left Quinn the other night, in the stairwell, and ran off like a chicken.

She was on her last legs of her own sanity and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to deny the feelings that she had for Quinn. Ok so she had loved the blonde since high school, and would probably love her for the rest of her life. Would that kill her to really reach out and try again? Hadn't she always been the girl that had worn her heart on her sleeve? Didn't she and Quinn deserve a chance at happiness?

"Stop being a punk Berry." she told herself with a irritated scowl. With a new confidence she didn't know where it came from she smiled. Leaning over her desk she hit a button. "Yarin, can you come in here please?"

"You rang Madam Crabby Patty?"

"Yes I did." Rachel nodded to the seat in front of her . "We have a lot to do and not so much time."

~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~

Quinn was scowling. She knew it, but she didn't care. Rachel wasn't taking her calls. Santana and Brittany where refusing to answer her questions and the lovely little memento that she had opened this morning with pictures from their trip to Rhode Island was telling a story that she surly wished she could remember. First off why had she sent herself a box with two photo albums ? Loaded with pictures of her and Rachel, her fathers all having a blast in Rhode Island?

From the pictures Quinn was astounded by the look in each of their eyes the smiles that seemed so free between them. Looking at them Quinn for once begun to understand why she had felt so out of balance. Apparently there was definitely 'something' that happened on the trip that she was clearly not remembering. "I want my damn memory back." she growled pushing the photo album away from her and pulling her laptop closer. Feeling like a moron she Googled memory loss, to see if there where anyways to jump start it.

Twenty minutes later she was still annoyed and confused as when she started. She pulled off her glasses and tossed them onto her open laptop. She pinched her nose and raked her hand threw her hair. When she had tried to pump Santana and Brittany for information it had been completely useless. Brittany instantly started spouting off about penguins, some rock, and how if she would just stop worrying about everything that her penguin would fine her. Santana had spouted off something in Spanish about red ribbons, well Quinn thinks that it was, it had been a few years since Spanish class. And well Berry was ignoring her phone calls, and her assistants as well.

Her phone rang. "Fabray." she said moving papers around on her desk.

"There is a Judy Fabray on line five." Violet said quietly. "Are you in?" Quinn instantly began to hyperventilate, the last time she had heard from her mother was when her dad was died.

"Yes, thank you Violet" Quinn muttered. "Hello mother." Quinn said when she clicked the line.

"Lu…Quinn how-w, how have you been dear?" Judy's voice sounded strained. Quinn could envision her bother leaning against the counter in the kitchen and playing with the string of pearls .

"Fine, and you?" Quinn didn't know how to respond_. How does one converse with a parent that disowned her and the only time they had spoken in the last 9 years was at a funeral?_

"Good darling good. Listen I wanted to make plans for the holidays. I want you to come h-home for Christmas."

"What-t….why?" Quinn fell forward in her chair. "Are you ill mother? Is there something wrong with Frannie or the children?"

"No darling, not at all. We just well with your father's passing we wanted to have all the f-family together for Christmas." Judy said charmingly.

"I don't think I can get away mother." Quinn muttered. "I am very busy with work and I have guests staying with me."

"It really would be appreciated if you could make it. Your grandparents are flying in," there was a pause. "I was under the impression that you visit the little Corcoran girl every holiday." Judy said frostily.

"Her name is Beth, mother. Yes I do normally visit her for the holidays, but I am not sure if I will be this year, as I said I have guests."

"Did you hear what I said Quinn? Your grandparents are flying in, what will it look like if your not home for the holidays." she demanded angrily.

"I imagine that it would look like you disowned me and we haven't spoke in 9 years." Quinn said coldly letting the stress that she was currently feeling seeped into voice and her better judgment escaped her.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Judy lost her temper. "Well all things considered please think about it. At the very least you will be able to reconnect with your grandparents and Jackie and Johnnie"

"Yes fine mother. I'll think about it." Quinn disconnected the call and leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. "My life is just fabulous." she stood up and grabbed her coffee cup and headed to the door, to her office.

"Quinn?" Violet looked up from her desk.

"I'm going for a walk."

"I thought you might I've already cleared your schedule for the day."

"Word gets around in this small town." she smiled sadly and headed to the elevator. The door slid over and Quinn was knocked off balance by the person that stepped off the elevator and right into.

"Sorry!" the voice shot over her shoulder and headed quickly off in the other direction.

"Rachel?"

~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~

"Sannie?" Britt called out groggily reaching for her wife. The bed was empty next to her and she frowned. She groaned as she pulled her body out of the bed in Quinn's guestroom. She followed the sound of what sounded like quiet sobbing.

She rounded the corner and found Santana sitting in the dark of the living room with the curtains drawn. "Santana what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry b-baby, I didn't mean to wake you up," Santana frowned at her wife.

"You didn't the baby was kicking me." Brittany muttered sitting next to her wife, "Please tell me what is wrong, I might not be able to fix it but talking about it will help at least."

"It's nothing. I promise," the Latina smiled sadly.

"San, come on." Brittany butted her shoulder against her wife's. "I've known you since kindergarten, I know when you're actually upset and when you're just hormonal."

"We've been on the same path for a while, huh?" Brittany smiled. "I'm glad that we have-e that we've proven our love for one another."

"Me too Sannie." Brittany pulled Santana into her arms. Smiling when Santana instinctively laid her hand on the babies one on her own baby bump and one on Brittany's.

"What if I'm not good enough Britt." Santana whispered. "What if everyone in high school was right?"

"San.. I'm not sure I kno…. Santana Maribel Lopez ! You are not seriously thinking that you would but anything but an amazing mom." Santana broke down in hysterics. "Oh Santana." Brittany pulled her wife more firmly into her arms and kissed her softly. "San your this amazing protective, caring, smart person. You have the most amazing heart, that there is no way you're not going to be the best mom and our babies are going to be so lucky to have you as a mom." Brittany wiped away her wives tears. "And when I look at you I see the real you, the one few really know and I know this is the truth." she whispered kissing the brunettes hair. "And what do you always say about what I see, know and say."

"That you're always right, because your super power is seeing the things hidden in-between." Santana smiles.

"Do you think, that knowing that, I would have children with someone that would fail?"

"No." Santana whispers.

"That's right because failure isn't and options, and that's how Sue C's it." Brittany giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~

Yarin marched up the stairs to Rachel's apartment and frowned. Rachel hadn't been back to the place since her trip with Quinn. There was still police tape standing on the side of the door, and the door was open. Rolling his eyes for only god knows what would greet him he walked in with cell phone ready 911 already typed out on the screen. He walked into the bottom floor and wasn't happy with what he saw.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." he leaned against the door jam annoyed more then anything else.

"I have a legitimate reason to be here." the man said shooting a dirty look at Yarin.

"I doubt Ms. Berry will be happy when I inform her that you were riffling and snooping through her things, again."

"I'm working." he denied leafing through the box.

"For who?" Yarin laughed.

"For her fathers I am here to help her pack and move."

"Oh is that so? Have you talked to them recently then?"

"Oh yes, just this afternoon." Brody muttered as he poured through a box.

"Brody. You can't be here. You know that, I know that, the police know that. Rachel will be heartbroken if we have to have you arrested again." Yarin tried to talk to him reasonably.

"She loves me, she told me so." Brody whispered.

"It was in the script, Brody. Please don't make me do this. You have to let her go."

"I can't." he frowned. "At least she is breaking up with that model." he muttered looking at the things in the apartment.

"We're all thankful for that," Yarin agreed.

"But she moved on to Emily though huh?" Brody looked over at Yarin who just shrugged his shoulders watching the man before him. "She's better then Xiomara, and Cassandra."

"I thought you liked Cassandra July." Yarin raised a brow.

"I do, but not for Rachel.. July wasn't good enough for Rachel and she was using her for a little bit of fame."

"I wasn't around back then so I don't know." Yarin admitted.

"Well be glad you weren't July ripped her to pieces during class all day long then , was nice as pie when they where alone until she hooked my poor Rachel into that sinful abusive relationship."

"Rachel never told me that Ms. July was abusive."

Brody scoffed. "Like Rachel would." Brody snagged the picture from the wall. It was one of Rachel and the Evita cast. "I was hoping that she would come home, but she hasn't been here in weeks."

"She's moved on Brody. There are so many nice girls out there …"

"But, there's only one Rachel Berry," Brody said sadly taking the picture and leaving the apartment, picture still in hand.

Yarin shook his head and dialed another number as he watched Brody leave out the main door of the building. "We've got a problem. Brody's back, he was here on 79th. Yeah she's out an about right now, but I'll call her protection detail let them know he'll be at the tower next, right ok when are you getting back?" Yarin nodded and headed upstairs to get the few items that Rachel requested. "Ok see you then."

~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Quinn I was looking for you. Are you heading out?" Rachel rushed back to Quinn's side with a smile, pulling off her sunglasses, and her hat.

"I was going for a walk." Quinn muttered with a raised brow.

"Oh … Well I can talk to you another time," Rachel smiled and headed back to the elevator. "Or we can talk on the elevator."

Quinn just nodded she was overwhelmed with the everything that was her life. She just didn't know what the hell was up and what the hell was down at this point. "Ok."

"Thanks Quinn, so I was thinking that I would like to go and look at that hardware store that you where talking about."

"You mean Restoration Hardware?" Quinn asked pushing the lobby button once the doors closed.

"Yes, You said that I would be able to locate furniture and the bathroom fixtures there right?"

"Yes. OK Can you tell me where it is ? Then I can head over that way." Rachel smiled at her tilting her head to the side and looking up at her.

"Where is Caly and Jackson?" Quinn asked leaning back against the wall of the elevator.

"I gave them the day off and I snuck out." Rachel laughed. "I'm playing hookie."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Quinn laughed. "Wait is that what the hat and the glasses where for?"

"Yeah no one can tell it's me." Rachel said proudly.

"I did."

"Shoot, you did huh." Rachel pouted and ruffled her hair.

"Only after you spoke though, " Quinn admitted.

Rachel grinned. "If I can fool you, I can fool anyone." Rachel leaned closer whispering "Come on Quinn escape with me."

Quinn raised a brow. "Rachel I haven't seen you in days, you haven't taken any of my calls, or my assistants… and here you show up and act like nothing happened."

"I know Quinn, and I was wrong, for everything. " Rachel nodded remorsefully. "I just was well…you know what there was no excuse for my stupidity. I understand if you don't want to continue our friendship, I can certainly see why you shouldn't." Rachel slid her dark glasses in place and hat back on her head. "We can continue this project cordially, if you can please give me the address to the hardware store I will be on my way."

"Now I'm the bad guy?" Quinn demanded.

"No of course not. I am this is my fault and I will face the consequences of my actions." Rachel denied.

"Are you crying?" Quinn demanded, tore with her irritation andconcern.

"No." Rachel lied turning her face from Quinn and waiting for the door to open.

"Please don't cry." Quinn whispered, closing her eyes and knocking her head against the back of the elevator.

"I'm not Quinn, I promise." Rachel wiped at the tears on her face with her head turned away and then turned back plastering a smile on her face, as she lifted her glasses to show Quinn that there was no tears. "If the store is in the city I can just Google it."

"Rachel."

"Quinn I'm fine please, never mind my foolishness. I'll see you around Fabray." The door slid open and Rachel headed out quickly trying to get lost in the busy lobby.

"Damn it Berry!" Quinn growled followed her out of the lobby only catching up with her when she was waiting for the train, the little midget was quick. "Berry….." breath " you need…." breath "to stop running away from me and our issues." she finished leaning against the brick subway post. "I'm not in shape enough to chase you properly."

"I'm sorry I thought that we had finished our conversation." Rachel said calmly avoiding looking at her and staring at the tile across from her.

"Well I wasn't as usual you didn't allow me to talk." Quinn muttered. The blonde ignored the people that where around them and pulled Rachel into her arms. "I'm going with you where going to get this shopping done and then we are going to talk, and your sticking to me like glue until this shopping fiasco is over." Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head and not able to avoid the grin that snuck up on her when Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

"Ok." Rachel whispered against Quinn's neck. "But I don't think shopping with me is such a chore."

"We shall see, you're going to fall in love with this place and where going to be there for hours," Quinn promised with a grimace, then intertwined their fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~

Six hours later Rachel was grinning for ear to ear and clinging to Quinn as they left the large multi storied glass building that was Restoration Hardware. "You where right I love this place."

"I knew you would." Quinn smiled down at the diva. "I think you made Victor a very happy man."

"They work on commission don't they?" Rachel pouted. "Well that explains why he was so nice," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Rachel, seriously?" Quinn chuckled. "That is a very high brow store, the rich and their offspring are their only clientele. I don't think he was happy because of his commission." Rachel cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Victor was very happy to spend six hours with the powerhouse better known as Rachel Berry, and to realize that she is just as sweet and kind as she is said to be."

Rachel blinked and slowly a smile pulled at her lips. "You really think so Fabray? I mean I have been called a diva for years."

"You will always be the Diva Berry, but you'll always be who you really are to me." Quinn whispered then kissed the diva on the lips softly. "Why is it that I have the urge to kiss you all the time?"

"Quinn…we're in the….middl-lllllhhargmmmm." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and melted into the kiss, when Quinn interrupted her.

"Hot!" someone yelled in the distance and frowning Quinn pulled away , the noise of the people and the traffic floating back into focus. Quinn tucked Rachel under her arm after adjusting Rachel's hat and glasses.

"This isn't the place for this, sorry. Will you have dinner with me?" Quinn asked as they headed back to the subway.

"That would be lovely." Rachel smiled, then frowned. "Where though?"

"How about my place, Britt and San are there but at least it's only them, they are the lesser of two evils."

"Who ever thought that Santana Lopez would be the lesser of two evils?" Rachel laughed as they stepped off the last step and waited for the train.

"Who knew?" Quinn laughed. She fished out her phone from her jacket. "Let me just call them and let them know we are on our way."

~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~

"That sounds great Q, I'll tell Sannie when she gets out of the bathroom and we'll start dinner. Tell Rachie I said hi and we're so excited to see her." Britt hung up the phone and looked around the house. "Crap-o-nella" she waddled down the hall. "San, Quinn is on her way home and she is brining Rachel, This place needs a quick makeover or Rachel is going to know the whole Quinn has been living in for the last few years."

"You had me at Rachel babe. You sit down and tell me what you want done." Santana smiled and kissed the blonde.

"Lets start with the drapes, open them up. Then we can work on moving the sofa so it isn't cutting the room in half. " Brittany smiled at her wife. "I saw some pictures in the boxes in our closet I'm going to go grab them."

"Ok sounds good, we should also bring out that artwork that we found in the hall closet too." Santana called out. "But they are heavy and I will get them."

"K." Britt shouted back. "Crap I need to call that grocery store and see what they have that is vegan, to have it delivered, so that we can make Rachel dinner." she muttered to herself while shifting through the boxes.

"Your so smart and thoughtful baby." Santana whispered from the doorway of their room.

"We have to make this work, Q needs Rachie and Rachie needs Q. So we have to help. We're like pregnant cupids."

~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~

Quinn opened the door of the cab and stepped out helping Rachel out as well. She blushed when Rachel smiled and thanked her. She paid the cab driver and they walked the one block to her house. "Rachel are you sure this is necessary?"

"I'm not sure I don't think the cab driver recognized me, but I rather be safe then sorry." Rachel shifted her bag higher onto her shoulders.

"Why does that look so heavy?" Quinn questioned tucking the shorter girl back into her body as they walked.

"I have the drapery samples and a few catalogs in there." Rachel shrugged as they walked.

"The RH catalogs? They are like 5 pounds a piece Rachel!" Quinn groaned, trying to take the bag from her.

"I know but I wanted to look at them." Rachel giggled, slapping at her hands. "We where in that store too long, any longer I would have been cross-eyed, you would be annoyed with me and Victor would have had to kick us out because I was monopolizing his time."

"Please let me carry your bag, it looks very heavy."

"You want to carry my book Quinn, that is so sweet of you." Rachel teased as they came to a stop outside a two story brick house.

"Very funny Berry." Quinn looked up and frowned at her house. She couldn't remember the last time the curtains had been opened. "Come on here we are."

"Quinn you have a house." Rachel said smiling. "I would have seen you as more of an apartment living kind of girl."

"Well surprise." Quinn smiled and walked up the steps of the porch to the door, opening it for Rachel. "Welcome to my pace."

"Thank you." Rachel walked in and was greeted with the sounds of music and soft far off laughter.

"Your welcome, San Britt …we're here." Quinn took Rachel's hat and her jacket and hung them in the closet with her own. Smiling when Brittany waddled into view.

"Hi guys!" she hugged Rachel and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"Wow Britt, you look different." Rachel said smiling looking at her. "Oh I know the baby dropped. You're carrying lower! Oh this is so exciting! Have you seen a doctor here? We should call your parents and book them a flight soon, it could be any day now. When is your exact due date?"

"October 5th." Brittany giggled at the look on Rachel's face. "We're ok, calm down."

"Oh sweet Barbra!" Rachel sighed and dramatically let out a breath in frustration. When Santana came around the corner she went right up to her. "I can not believe that you let me put her on a plane she is due in less then two weeks!" she poked Santana in the chest. "Tienes suerte de que estás embarazada también satanás!"

"Shut it Berry." Santana shot back and cuddled her wife. "Brittany no es uno que se detuvo y lo sabes. ¿No recuerdas la escuela secundaria? Intenta decirle que no ".

Quinn hid a laugh and guided a still furious Rachel down into her newly arranged living room. She raised and eye brow and looked around, not bad. "Ladies, Ladies we're starving something smells delicious… shall we eat?"

"Oh yeah San and I made Vegan Sheppard's Pie!" Brittany shouted in glee and waddled into the kitchen. "San googled vegan recipies online."

"That was very thoughtful of you Santana." Rachel sighed. "Thank you." she followed Brittany into what she assumed was a kitchen or dining room.

Santana hands on hips just gave Quinn a frosted look. "Handel your woman or Snix will."

Quinn smiled. "I think I just might." and leaving a stunned Santana in the room as she followed the other two women into her kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: So I am leaving this chapter here. I know, know. Calm down I promise there will be an update later this week, but the rest of the night is going to be… interesting and ah…shall we say involved and I didn't want to tease you with leaving you in the middle of …. Something *grins***

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	17. Chapter 17

**1/18/13 CH 17**

**A/N: Sorry fort he delay. I lost my motivation for this story for awhile, personal issues preventing me from getting in to the happy Fabray zone. So I sat today and read through all 16 chapters to get into that place and well here you are an update. I'm still not 100% there, but I feel like at least we have started going in the right direction again. I have plans of bringing more people back like the Berry Men and Peyton and Rory from Rhode Island. I see Tina and Mike showing up shortly and Xiomara is on the rise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the music I use. All I own is the story. Thanks ! All mistakes are also mine alone !**

**Enjoy & Thanks for Reading**

**Taylor**

**~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Rachel woke up on the love seat squeezed in around Quinn. She found herself smiling at the memories of the night before. They had all calmed down and had a lovely meal for the first time acting like the adults they all where, only to end up camped out like teenagers at a sleepover. Quinn had her arms wrapped around the little diva, protecting her from all the wrong in the world. While Brittany and Santana had pulled out the pull out and where happily snoring away laying on their backs but holding hands.

It was a beautiful moment, a rare one in the life that she was living and she wished that she was able to take a picture to hold forever. But that wasn't in the cards as she had no idea where her phone was, or what time it was. It was morning that much she was sure of there was light steaming in from the drapes. She snuggled further into Quinn's arms willing herself to block out the part of her brain that was yelling at her to get up start her day she had a hundred things that needed to be done today.

"It's too late your awake," Quinn laughed.

"Busted." Rachel admitted. Rolling over enough to look at Quinn. "How is it we're curled up like a bunch of teenagers?"

"We were watching the little mermaid, and we fell asleep." Quinn shrugged her shoulders the best that she could considering their position.

Rachel laughed, thinking to herself what adult in their right mind watches Disney movies all night long? The faberrittana foursome that's who. "We might just be the youngest old people I know."

"I'm not old, Berry and you're going to wake up my wife and there will be hell to pay."

"I'm awake already." Brittany grumbled sitting up. "Rachel was thinking too loud." Brittany complained, shooting a dirty look at the cuddling couple across the room.

"Sorry about that Brittany, Shall I make you breakfast?" Rachel offered rolling off the sofa and onto the floor.

"Depends what are you making?" Brittany said with a frown in thought.

"Anything you'd like." Rachel promised with a smile.

"Even Bacon pancakes?"

Rachel made a face but nodded. "Of course."

"Ok, I'll have plain pancakes with frozen strawberry yogurt on top." she perked up and hopped off the bed, "Oh I gotta pee." she took off in a quick waddle in the other direction.

Santana following close behind just a quickly. Quinn and Rachel laughed, then moved into the kitchen.

"You really can cook? You're kitchen isn't just for show?" Quinn asked laughing.

"Quinn Fabray, I'm Rachel Berry, there isn't anything I can't do." Rachel wiggled her finger at the blonde and they both laughed.

**~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~**

After breakfast, Rachel smirked at the two love birds. She looked over at Quinn and noticed that she too was happy that her friends were so happy. She stood and tapped Quinn on the shoulder., then motioned for her to follow her to the hallway.

"What's up?" Quinn asked pulling her in for a light kiss.

"I' have to pick up Kurt and Blaine." she whispered. "Yarin offered, but this the first weekend that Nathen has been home for a few weeks, and I don't want to intrude on that." Rachel worried her lip.

"I can go with you." Quinn offered, kissing the tiny brunettes forehead.

"No it will be a media circus, I'd rather if you were here with the PDA twins, I truly worry that Brittany will go into labor at any moment."

Quinn frowned but nodded. "Ok I guess you're thinking clearly and I'm being foolish."

Rachel chuckled, "Not at all I feel the same way I don't want to leave. Lets all do dinner tonight."

"I'd love that, where?" Quinn smiled. "I'd cook , but I've burnt jell-o before."

"How do you burn jell-o?" Rachel laughed charmingly she eyes lit up with humor. "My place is out, no furniture, and RR is out. I'm sick of being cooped up." Rachel bit her lip and thought looked at Quinn while she thought about it. "I have it! I'll meet you on the fourth floor of the Time Warner Center at eight tonight, you and the girls need to be there no later then 7:45, to avoid the papz, it wouldn't be good for Brittany's condition."

Quinn perked up. "We're doing dinner in the city, in public?"

"Yes, we'll figure this out Quinn. I want," she motioned between them. "Whatever this is, I like it, and I want to build on it."

"Me too." Quinn whispered before leaning in for a searing kiss, that had them breathless and leaned against one another, due to instability from weakened knees. "Yes, more of this please."

"That's a promise." Rachel whispered then pulled away, "I'll see you later, call me if there is any issues."

"Don't you need to wait for a cab?"

"I'll hail one a few blocks away." Rachel snagged her bag and leaned back into the room . "I have to run you guys, this was lovely I'll see you for dinner tonight."

"Ok, Rachie." Brittany smirked an blew her a kiss. Santana bit her lip and looked at Britt then herself then Quinn. Rachel just shook her head, how stupid of her.

"No worries San, I've have a designer send some clothes over, I know that you guys didn't have time to pack clothing for a dinner party." she smiled, noticing that Santana looked relieved. "six and four right?"

Quinn laughed. Santana groaned. Brittany just continued to flip channels on the television.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Maternity six and four." she corrected slapping Quinn.

"Thanks Rachel."

Rachel left the cozy co-op and walked down the street with her glasses and hat in place. She hailed a cab, and slid into the back seat.

"Where to?"

"Remington Records on Broadway." she called distracted reaching into her bag and pulling out her cell phone. "Thomas, how are you." Rachel said huskily.

"Rachel?" came his low surprised tone.

"I know it's been far too long." Rachel leaned back in cab seat with a smile.

"One year and three months but you was counting." he said with a mocking tone. "You've been flying under that radar, until recently."

"Well, yes that is quite true." Rachel admitted. "But I'm thinking a change will do me good."

"Same old Rachel." he laughed. "I take it you need a table."

"Am I that predictable?" she pouted. "Yes , I need a table for 8 at 8 tonight."

"Always with the short notice." he muttered but there was a smile in his voice. "I've known you so long, that I've had your table reserved for the last two weeks waiting for your return."

Rachel laughed outright, the driver looked back at her with irritation. "I've missed you Thomas, I'll see you tonight, yes?"

"As if I'd miss your return!" he laughed.

"We could always make it a table for 10, if you and Laura are up for company." Rachel smiled when he heard Laura shriek in the background.

"I might have to twist her arm." he muttered humorously. "We shall see you at eight."

"Lovely." Rachel smiled. "Au revoir"

"Jusqu'à ce que cet oiseau chant du soir"

Rachel hung up the phone and dialed again. "KHBA Designs, this is Victoria how may I direct your call?"

"Good Day Victoria, I bet you're all excited to have them home soon." Rachel smirked picturing the young blonde multi tasking in preparation.

"Ms. Berry!" she said excited, shushing people in the back ground. "Yes we're all very excited. I hear that you're picking them up?"

"Indeed." Rachel watched as they began to pull into the city. "I need to speak to Sebastian is he in?"

"Oh yes, he is having quite the melt down about Blaine and Kurt's return." she whispered.

"On we mustn't have that, connect me I'll talk him down off the edge." Victoria giggled and connected her right over.

"Rachel! Oh my god, have you picked them? Are they on the way? We are in crisis over here you'll have to delay them."

"What happened to the confident Warbler that I knew from high school?" Rachel said sternly.

"He works for two perfectionist who will have his head!" he shot back, Rachel could hear him pacing in the background.

"Calm down this minute. They're very happy with how you have been handing the states side business while they've been away. I spoke to them just last night. " she heard him let out a deep breath. "Listen, you need to take a deep breath. What happened that has you so upset?"

"Someone stole 40 articles of clothing, we can't pinpoint when, since I haven't been in the storage room in weeks. They're going to kill me."

Rachel groaned, they were going to have a fit, no matter what. Not that Sebastian would be blamed, but they would be upset that someone on staff could not be trusted. "The good news Sebastian is that it's last years line, it isn't anything new." Rachel muttered.

"That is the only saving grace." he muttered.

"Listen ,you calm down, I'll tell them it happened. I'll break the news. I'm taking them out to dinner tonight and I'll tell them."

"You really are and angel."

"I know, " Rachel laughed. "I need a favor."

"Anything." he promised.

"I need dresses tonight. I need one for me sent to Remington Records, then I need three cocktail dresses sent to a different address."

"Ok give me colors and sizes. "

"I need a purple size 6 for someone 8 months pregnant so lots of give. I need a black size 4 for someone four months pregnant, and last I need a green size 6 a line dress."

"Wow, tall order. What time frame?"

"I need them at the address no later then 5 tonight, work you're magic and I'll work mine." she rattled off Quinn's address to him.

"Deal. Talk to you later." Sebastian was already shouting out her dress order as he was hanging up the phone, she smirked to herself. She had the best of friends. when the cab pulled in front of Remington Records she paid the fair, tipping the cabbie and headed inside.

The building was relativity quiet considering it was Saturday, meaning that most the offices were closed for the weekend.

"Ms. Berry."

"Good afternoon Craig, what are you doing here on a Saturday?" Rachel pulled up short at the sight of him at the security desk.

"You're here, we're here. " he said simply. "What happened will not happen again."

"That isn't necessary, Craig." Rachel said with a sigh, why hadn't she thought about that.

"We're not taking that chance. The orders are from the boss." he shrugged his shoulders.

That bit of information caught her off guard. "Is that so?" she said with a raised brow.

"Indeed, all the way from the top. You're special to all of us Ms. Berry, but you're not invincible."

Rachel was beyond touched at this, that people in her every day life truly cared enough about her to want to protect her. She bite back the tears. "Thank you Craig that is very nice of you all, I'll try to arrange other temporary living arrangements."

"That isn't necessary, we have all volunteered for this position, plus it's all overtime with the holidays coming up we can all use it."

"Well, yes of course, when put that way I'll stay as long as I can." she laughed and stepped onto the elevator. "I'll see you a little later Craig."

"See you then Ms. Berry." Rachel waited until the door closed before she called Yarin.

"It's Saturday." he said with a yawn.

"Hello to you too." Rachel said angrily.

"Ok whoa… what happened." Yarin said firmly, and instantly more awake.

"Seems the boss of Remington Records called in a tighter security detail now that I am staying there, you know anything about that."

"We all thought it was a good idea Rachel." Yarin said with a sad tone. "We just want to make sure that you're all right."

"Who is this we." she demanded when the doors opened to the third floor. She flew down the hall to her suite in her fury, not talking to the security guard that was also posted on her floor, it set her teeth to grind.

"I'd rather not say, I will take full responsibility of this. I'm not just your employee I'm you're friend. The shoot is over, Xiomara will be back in town soon, and well other things have come to light and the situation became that you need to be protected."

"I see, well I guess you have it all set up. Would you like to live my life for me too." she demanded stomping to her bedroom and locating the shorts she bought to wear to pick up Kurt in.

"Wow, Hypocrite, how does it feel." he demanded. Rachel stopped her shorts half way up her leg, shocked she almost fell over.

"Fuck you." she whispered still angry. "Dinner 8 Time Warner Center ." she hung up the phone and tossed it onto her bed. Stopped her feet around a little having a private diva melt down. Then she pulled her hair into a braid fixed her shorts, smoothed out her I heart RI shirt. She flicked on a pair of hipster heels and fumbled for the phone in the middle of the bed.

"Remington Records," came a chipper voice.

"I need a security detail to the airport." she said as she headed to her door. "I'll be downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Yes Ms. Berry." the voice far less chipper, confirmed.

"Thank you." Rachel hung up the phone, squirted her perfume on her wrists tossed it back into her purse, then headed to the doorway. They wanted to treat her like a diva? They we're going to get a damn diva.

Rachel had her large glasses in place, she waited for the security team to open the door to the limo then she placed one 7 inch KHAB platform stiletto onto the pavement with her full leg on display, she took the mans hand and came out of the limo, amongst the flashing light of the papz, that she had texted to let know she was on her way.

"Rachel! Who are you wearing!"

"Does this confirm that you and Emily where in Rhode Island , as it's been reported?"

"Ms. Berry please look over here." Rachel whipped off her glasses and smiled brightly for the cameras.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Calm down .calm down !" she called out to them with a husk in her tone. "Plenty to go around boys." she winked at them. She signed auto graphs, she took pictures. She kissed a infant on the cheek. It was all so surreal. "I'll see you later I have to pick up a few friends." she waved to them as her security team became moving her through the crowd.

Her security team were shooting her looks of concern as she ignored them and called out to fans who recognized her as she headed to the waiting area for her boys.

"Ma belle étoile !"

Rachel whipped around and crashed into Kurt's arms, ignoring the way that people were recording the reunion they were both in tears. Blaine smiled holding their carry-on's . "I've missed you so much, you're not to leave me again."

"We've missed you too." Kurt promised kissed her cheek, Rachel hugged Blaine kissing his cheek. "What. Are. You. Wearing!" he squeaked dramatically.

"It's been horrible without you," she said leading the way to the baggage area. "Enough about me, how was the shoot, and the show?"

"Fabulous. Simply Fabulous. Now enough about that you must tell me what is going on , now that I can look at you when you try to lie to me."

Rachel pouted and crossed her arms clamming up. "This isn't the place to talk about that." she waited until they had their luggage. "You're staying in the city tonight."

"We are?" Blaine asked with a raised brow.

"You are, we're doing dinner," Rachel slipped an arm between both of their arms "and we're going to be fabulous."

"As if we could be anything else." Kurt laughed and smiled for the papz as they cleared the airport. "Our public awaits us." they waved and signed more autographs and took pictures. Soon Rachel's security team was pushing them into the limo.

"You have a security team?"

"It's it lovely." she said sarcastically, pulling off her glasses. Then rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Apparently it came from the 'boss' that I needed additional protection."

"What?" Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"That is EXACTLY what I said."

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed at the dress she was wearing . The green wasn't too overpowering it was subtle it had a brown tone with it, it pulled the hazel right from her eyes. It was the length that she preferred, it was simple it was elegant and slightly daring with the mesh cut out above her hips to her rub cage. On her feet were perfectly matched three inch heels.

"Wow, you look amazing." Santana smiled leaning on the door of the bedroom.

Quinn looked at Santana suppressing a laugh in frustration. "Shit, your pregnant and your still hotter them me. You're really doing a number on that dress." Santana stood in a black lace tight fitting stretch dress with an oyster layer that hit her right at her knees. It showed off her baby bump perfectly, she paired it with black flats.

"It's cause I'm Santana Fucking Lopez."

"There is a black car at the curb." Brittany said coming into the room. "You look beautiful Quinn."

"You two suck." Quinn muttered looking at Brittany in her beautiful deep purple v-neck sleeveless empire waist dress, that was accented with a satin band and a single purple flower embellishment, which tied in the back. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you Quinn." Brittany smiled and blushed. "This really is the nicest dress that I will ever own." she played with the material lovingly.

"I've never seen the designer before …KHBA?" Santana looked at Brittany's tag. "I wonder where did she find them."

"She's the spoke woman from them." Quinn smirked. "You do know the designer, well use to know them very well." she laughed at their looks of confusion.

"Think about it, it'll come to you." Quinn left them in the room heading to the door. "Hello." she opened the door to see a large man wearing a fitted suit in the doorway.

"Ms. Fabray, I've been asked to drive you into the city, if your ready we'll be on our way."

"Who sent you?" Quinn asked cautiously, Rachel hasn't said anything about a driver.

"Ms. Berry, Miss." he said with a war smile. "It's very smart to ask that." he winked.

"Just one moment, …?"

"Craig, Miss."

"Craig, I'm just going to get my friends we'll be right out."

"Yes, Miss." he smiled at her and motioned for the car. "I'll be waiting by the car."

Quinn nodded and shut the door, she reached for her cell phone from the table at the front door and called Rachel.

"Hello Quinn."

"Hi, did you send a driver?"

"Yes, I'm sorry It slipped my mind to call you and tell you, is everything ok? Craig is very large he can be intimidating."

Quinn grinned. "A little, but he is very nice, I just wanted to make sure that it was legit."

"Perfectly understandable, I'll see you in an hour." Rachel whispered.

"An hour." she agreed with a grin. Then disconnected the call. "Ladies we have a driver for the evening , lets go. San be nice to him, he looks like he could do some damaged to even Snix, but he seems nice." Quinn called out to them, smiling when they rounded the corner and Santana was hissing at her.

"I'm not that bad anymore." she denied.

"Well just in case." Brittany muttered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Britts!" Santana said in outrage.

"What I love you but lets be honest," Brittany kissed her wife then headed to the door. "Rachel's the diva, I'm the ditz, Quinn is now the pacifist, and you're the hothead. It is what it is."

"Pacifist is what I've become?" Quinn pouted. "I miss being the HBIC."

"Pacifist Quinn is much better then HBIC Quinn, and more loveable too." Brittany squeezed Quinn fingers and tossed open the door. Starting to waddle down the stairs.

"Mrs. Lopez one moment, I'll assist you." Craig called rushing up the walk giving the blonde his hand as he helped her down the steps and into the car.

"Is that a E300?" Santana whispered in awe.

"Have no idea, it's probably a hybrid." Quinn locked her door and headed down the stairs reached out to give Santana a hand down the stairs until she was shot a furiously dirty look, which she smirked at and headed down to the car, waiting for Santana who she assumed would want to sit in the middle. Quinn noticed the driver who sat behind the wheel and tried to hide the concern she felt, it appeared that Craig was security, not a driver. She slid in behind Santana who was looking at everything that the car had. She patted the seats and was looking at the gadgets on the dash that she could see from the middle. "I forgot you liked cars."

Santana rolled her eyes at her. "This isn't a car Quinn, this is a four thousand , two hundreds pounds of hybrid horse power. This car can go from 0-60 in under eight seconds. Gets 57 miles per gallon . It has diesel 2.26 engine, and seven speed transmission."

"Gibberish." Quinn said with a laugh looking at Brittany who was giving her a look of exasperation and rolling her eyes.

"You two are such chicks." she muttered crossing her arms in irritation.

Quinn kept quiet after that ahs just sat back and watched the city as it appeared to the, she felt a little anticipation of seeing Rachel again. Rachel in the public eye, with their friends. She didn't know what to think. They hadn't really talked at all. Not about what had happened in RI, about the accident, Emily, or what was going on now. There was a lot in the air, but she was very much looking forward to seeing Rachel.

"Ladies, we've been instructed to take you in through the private garage entrance." Santana frowned looking at Quinn.

"Rachel doesn't want you or Brittany caught in the paparazzi circus she is worried about your health."

"Thinks of everything, our Rachel." Brittany smiled and tapped her hand on Santana's arm. "We're pretty lucky to have a friend that cares so much."

Santana fights the tears that threaten to overcome her, Quinn can see it and leans in hugging her. "Hormones suck, she use to make me cry all through junior year when she would go out of her way to do things for me too." she whispered.

Craig rode the elevator with them watching them carefully, he led them to a seating area. "I'll tell them you're here. Ra-Ms. Berry will be here in ten minutes."

"You three look beautiful." Yarin came over from the bar smiling at Quinn.

"Yarin, you look great." Quinn stood and took his hand, then craned her neck when Nathen came into view as well. "Nathen, these are my friends from high school Santana and Brittany."

"Who's from Lima Heights-Adjacent?" he asked with a smirk.

"Snix your reputation transcends ." Quinn rolled her eyes. "You better behave tonight, or Rachel will go all diva on all of us." Everyone except for Brittany shivered at the thought.

"We are talking about the same sweet Rachel Berry right?" Brittany demanded trying to get out of the sofa that she sat on. Nathen quickly came to her aid and helped her out. "Thank you Nathen, I'm Brittany."

"The beautiful smiling, ray of sunshine in a dark day." he said kissing her hand.

Santana ripped the hand he kissed out of his hands and shot him a look. "My ray of sunshine." she said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, I like you." Nathen laughed throwing back his head and laughing.

"Well that would make only one of us." Yarin muttered disgusted at the Latina, and the way she treated Rachel.

"Feeling is mutual, manservant." she shot back.

"Personal Assistant." Yarin corrected sipping his drink. "I'm going to need more alcohol if I'm going to make it through the night."

There was a buzz coming from the room, Quinn wasn't able to figure out what it was and she frowned. There were waiters in a frenzied, the maitre d was shooing people into different area, clearing the area around the elevator.

"What's going on?" someone called from behind them.

"It's probably some celebrity." a woman called back bored. It was common occurrence for her apparently.

There was a man that came into the room looking at last minute details.

"It's Thomas, I hear he never comes in any more." Quinn over heard someone say in wonder.

The man in question was looking over something in his hand talking frantically into a phone there was a beautiful brunette woman at his side and she was flush with excitement.

"Queue the music!" he calls into the phone when the elevators hit's the 3rd floor. Quinn cocks her head wondering what in the world could be going on, then "On Broadway," by the Drifters hit the air and Quinn is grinning.

The doors of the elevator opened and Kurt and Blaine stepped out dressed as dapper as ever, and stepped away from the door as Rachel dressed in a Vibrantly-hued coral colored haltered cowl neckline, fitted skirt ,backless except for a narrow back drape dress that hit at least 7 inched over her knee. She looked absolutely stunning, she took Quinn's breath away.

"Damn." Santana muttered. Brittany nodded her agreement. Quinn watched as she graciously smiled and hugged people that came to say hello, the man Thomas and his companion walked to her side the woman giving her a teary soaked kiss on her cheeks and the man taking to her softly before Rachel hugged him fiercely.

Rachel laughed and kissed Thomas on the cheek. "I've missed you my friend." Rachel whispered leaning her head on his chest .

"You've been away for too long."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Rachel promised. Then looked at the dining room, smiling over at Quinn. "Kurt, Blaine you remember Thomas and Laura."

"Of Course." Blaine came forward. "I have all your cook books Chef." he said with a smile. "I've much to learn." he laughed.

Thomas laughed, "You'll get there." he promised. "I have to say Rachel has been speaking your praises for years. This last year we've been embracing the KHBA line. You have yourselves a new loyal fan."

"So happy that you enjoy last years line." Kurt smiled and placed a hand around Blaine's waist and rested it on his hip. "Rachel has been telling us of your wonderful place forever, we've just been so all over the place for the last 3 years."

"We know all about that." Laura laughed. "Rachel, we should get you to your table, before people begin to harass you."

"Oh it's alright Laura, I love the attention." Rachel smiled. "But we must collect the rest of our party, please excuse me for a moment." Rachel made her way slowly to Quinn taking in her beauty, seeing the pink in her cheeks the twinkle in her eyes, the way that no one but her could pull her attention. She came to a stop in front of her and smiled. "Hello gorgeous."

"You look amazing." Quinn whispered. Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss her softy on the lips. The soft kiss was lost almost instantly when Quinn let out a moan and pulled her in deeper for a more official one. Ignoring the gasps in the crowd. Yes she had just officially outted them, there was no way that the press would not find out now, but she wasn't able to stop herself. It was Quinn Freaking Fabray!

"Hey Berry!" Santana muttered from behind them. "You have two pregnant people who would like to eat sometime this century."

"Good evening to you too Santana. Please everyone follow me." she led the way to the maitre d. Rachel smirked at the woman "Gisele , good evening party for 10 for Berry."

"Yes of course your usual table has been prepared." she led the way to the table. "We have a vegan selection tonight in your honor." she commented as she led them to a mostly secluded table .

"That wasn't necessary." Rachel blushed then looked at Thomas who just smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "But very much appreciated. " she shot a look at Yarin, who squirmed as he sat. "You're being so wonderfully accommodating, so unlike others."

Rachel took a seat at the large round table placing Quinn on her right, and Laura on her left, Thomas sat next to Laura then Blain, Kurt, Yarin , Nathen , Britt, and then Santana strategically placed between Quinn and Brittany. The only two people , who were able to reign in her Snix.

"Some people, should appreciate the people who care enough for them to stand up to them, to do what needs to be done." Yarin said just as softly and firmly as Rachel had.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree for the evening.' Rachel smiled and placed the napkin in her lap. "Thomas, Laura let me introduce you. " she motioned to The people as she introduced everyone. Brittany smiled over at Thomas, a smile that worried Quinn.

"You're Thomas Keller." she said finally as if it came to her. Thomas smiled and nodded. "We have one of your cook books, Santana is the cook in the family." she smiled at her wife. "Have you ever thought of branching out to Spanish dishes?"

"It's something that we've been thinking about." Thomas smiled genuinely . "If we do go down that road do you have any recommendations."

"Not off the top of my head, but I'll get back to you. Baby brain, side affect of pregnancy." Brittany smiled sipping her water., as the table broke up in laughter and the tension evaporated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**

**Updates should be on Friday's**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	18. Chapter 18

**2/1/13 CH 18**

**A/N: And here we are the beginning of a new month, and I see the story closing soon there will be time jumps. And some more interaction with previous members of the glee club! I really hope you enjoy this update, and I will see you next Friday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the music I use. All I own is the story. Thanks ! All mistakes are also mine alone !**

**Enjoy & Thanks for Reading**

**Taylor**

**~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Two weeks later

Rachel looked around her new apartment, quite happy with how it had turned out. Quinn had left no detail forsaken , which had allowed Rachel to move in with no time delay. The only issue they had, had been of course moving the grand piano out of her old apartment and into the new. They had received occupancy paperwork yesterday and Rachel had moved in mostly the night before. There were still furniture that need to be delivered, but she had happily spent the first night in her new home on an air mattress.

The furniture was scheduled to be delivered later this afternoon, which was perfect because she planned on having Britney's baby shower later this evening. She had flown in both sets of grandparents last week because Britney had had a false alarm. The entire family was staying at Remington Records, including her own father's who had just returned from their trip.

Quinn was still happy that she had Brittany and Santana staying with her. She very rarely left the house because Santana's was a nutcase. Between the hormones from her pregnancy and the crazy first-time mother jitters she was a nervous wreck. And Quinn felt the need to be by her side as her true best friend.

Rachel thought they were adorable all three of them the Unholy Trinity back at it again. Of them all Brittany was by far the calmest. Being Brittany she was able to keep them all in check, including Rachel and kept the crazy at bay.

In the last two weeks the paparazzi had calmed down quite a bit. Emily had gone back to LA, made up with Max, after Rachel and her had publicly broken up. Mary was back to a almost quiet and peaceful drama free life now that Rachel was mostly off the radar. Not that Rachel hadn't kept her promised she still sent to dinner every Friday night to Thomas's restaurant. She either met up with Quinn and the girls, or the boys, or Thomas and his wife. The paparazzi was happy, they kept catching Rachel out and about. With Quinn, Santana, and Brittany or with the guys. There was some type of wild rumors floating around that all three women were secretly in a relationship with Rachel. Luckily for all of them no one believed it and they found a comical..

Xiomara had shown up like a dirty little penny, a demanded that she and Rachel get back together. The altercation had happened at Remington Records and it hadn't been pretty. Security had been called and the redheaded model has been removed from the building. But that hadn't stopped her she still called every day, followed Rachel around when she was in the city. Demanding that she be given a second chance. Rachel wasn't giving in. Nor was she giving up she deserved her freedom and her happiness and none of those things involved her former girlfriend.

Xiomara, had been fired from KHBA designs when security footage revealed that she had broken into the storage closet and stolen the clothing and shoes. No one had known that Blaine had installed cameras, before they had gone overseas. Which was how they caught the redheaded culprit. Who, was lying low . Rachel wasn't holding her breath. She expected her to pop back up again shortly and try to squeeze her way back into Rachel's life.

As for Rachel and Quinn their relationship had moved on, though they hadn't taken it to the next level but they had been out for dinner and lunch several times. They were officially dating now in public, and Rachel stopped trying to control every detail in both of their lives. Quinn still hadn't regained her memories from the trip to Rhode Island, those four days were still a mystery for the blonde. But Rachel refused to push her, she refused to make her remember something, to feel something, that might not be tangible anymore.

So they decided that they would make new memories, have happiness from the present, and keep the past were belonged in the past. Rachel pulled out her cell phone looking at the clock. Seven a.m. was too early to call anyone. She was just so excited, to be in her new house, to have a fresh start, and to finally be able to express her true feelings for the one and only love of her life.

So instead of calling anyone, she put on her shoes and headed out of the apartment down the four flights of stairs, out of habit into the parking garage. Where she was surprised to see a car waiting for her. She looked at the car with a frown on her face. She approached it tentatively and tapped on the driver side window. She smiled when she realized that it was Craig inside the car.

Craig quickly rolled down the window and greeted Rachel with a smile. "Ms. Berry how may assist? Do you to need a ride somewhere?"

"Craig, have you been down here all night? Why didn't you tell me you were here I would have had you come stay upstairs. You shouldn't of had to stay downstairs cramped up in a car. To be honest you shouldn't have stayed here at all, if I had known you were going to. I would have stayed at Remington Records." Rachel said quickly her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Ms. Berry, I told you where you are we are." He shrugged as he began to open the driver side door. He quickly go out smiled at Rachel and open the back driver side door. "Now where will I be taking you this morning."

"Thank you so much I appreciate this, since you're here would you mind driving me to the grocery store. We have quite the baby shower planned later today, and I don't have anything in the house food wise." Rachel pulled a notebook out of her purse and begin making notes of items that she would need at the grocery store. "New plan, Craig you and I are going out for breakfast, and then we'll go to the grocery store. We both slept roughly, you surely worse than I. I think a little bit of breakfast is in order."

"You don't have to do that Ms. Berry," Craig looked at her through the rearview mirror she shot him a diva pout. "but you are the boss so whatever you say. Thank you."

Quinn glanced at the rearview mirror to look at the two pregnant women, who were cuddled together in the back seat of their own rental car. It was now late in the evening and they were all heading to Rachel's house for Britney's baby shower. Quinn hadn't seen the new apartment since the last week when finishing touches had been completed and they were just waiting for the inspector. But she had heard the Rachel that everything had been smooth and that Rachel had been able to move in last night if she chose.

"So what you're telling us, is that Rachel Berry lives in a theater." Santana asked with a laugh. "Because that's just dramatic enough for her to be true."

Quinn rolled her eyes in irritation. "She doesn't live in the theater she lives in the building adjacent and above the theater." Quinn shot her dirty look in the rearview mirror. "And you better be on your best behavior today, all of her friends and her fathers are going to be there today. So no Snix."

"I just asked a question, you don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"I think it's awesome, who doesn't want to live in a theater. Plus this is Rachel were talking about, where else could you possibly live that would make her that happy." Britney smiled at the two of them. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, were all very lucky to have Rachel Berry in our life."

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I get it Rachel Berry is a saint, and I'm the devil." Santana rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Both Britney and Quinn chuckled under their breath.

When they arrived in the underground parking lot they were greeted with pink and blue balloons that were tied to cement blocks cleverly disguised by wrapping paper with stork decorations on it. Quinn shook her head smiling leave it to Rachel to go overboard. When they reach the stairs, there was a slender read headed woman there with a guest list. She smiled at the three as they entered.

"Ms. Fabray, what a pleasure to see you again!" She greeted Quinn with a smile. She then turned to greet both Santana and Brittany offering them both a smile as well. "I think it's safe to say that you two are the guests of honor."

Quinn looked at the redheaded girl in front of her, something was tugging at her memory but she was unable to remember where exactly she knew this girl from. "I'm sorry have we met before."

The redhead checked off their names on the clipboard glanced up at Quinn and blushed. "I'm sorry, Rachel did tell me that you lost your memory. My name is Peyton, we met at the Biltmore Hotel. It is really a pleasure to see you again."

Quinn nodded also embarrassed but smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you for the second time I apologize for not remembering the first time. But yes this is Santana and Brittany Lopez and they are the guests of honor."

"So you're from the Biltmore," Santana looked the girl up and down. "And pray tell why are you here, at Rachel's new apartment, at my wife's baby shower."

Peyton narrowed her eyes and Santana, trying to gauge exactly what type of information Santana was reaching for. "I'm working I'm new to the city and I needed a job while I go to school." She looked at Brittany who was smiling at her while digging her nails into Santana's arm. "I was very lucky that Rachel had an opening and that Tina told me about it."

Quinn was intrigued, she couldn't remember the redhead but apparently she and made an impression on Rachel. Anything that involved Rachel intrigued Quinn. Not to mention the back of her mind, Quinn couldn't help but remember that Rachel had a thing for redheads. "And what type of job is this Peyton?"

Peyton turned her attention back to Quinn, smiling softly she answered. "I will be a second assistant to Yarin." She giggled slightly and a look of adoration formed on her face. "So basically I will be in charge of the theater project, and Yarin will deal with all the other day-to-day issues."

Santana shot the young girl a dirty look looked at Quinn who was frowning and then it Brittany who looked confused. "And you're qualified for this job how exactly?"

Peyton sighed in frustration, drop the clipboard to the height of her hip placing the other hand on her hip. She stood her ground, squared her shoulders and looked into Santana's eyes. "I happen to be very qualified for this job. I worked for four years as a personal assistant to a real estate broker in Rhode Island, have a Associates degree, and I could talk theater all day and all night. Not to mention all the information that I know about Ms. Berry and her career." She glanced at her watch and nodded. "Now we're behind schedule and since you guys are all such good friends with Ms. Berry," She looked a questionable glare at Santana. "I'm sure you're fully aware that she doesn't like to be behind on schedule at any time for any reason."

Quinn bit her lip to avoid from laughing outright, standing before her she could see a younger version of Rachel Berry herself but this Peyton had some claws and she wasn't going to let Santana ruin anything for her. Quinn already like the girl even though she couldn't remember her. "Come on guys we should go upstairs now. We do know how Rachel is, we don't want to be late."

"I hope we don't have to go up four flights of stairs because yeah I'm pregnant not happening." Santana muttered.

"The new elevator was put in two weeks ago everything is working fine we'll use the elevator." Quinn led the way to the elevator glancing at Britney who also looked like she was trying to hold back laughter.

"Little red has some bite?" Santana shook her head and chuckled. "She reminds me of Rachel and a little bit of me."

"Well I like her she has the personalities of two of my favorite people." Bernie stepped onto the elevator pulling her wife on as well and then Quinn. Quinn notice that even the elevator was decorated for a baby shower. There were balloons, there was wallpaper gift-wrap on all the panels. "Wow, Rachel went all out for us didn't she."

"She always was an overachiever." They all nodded in agreement with Santana statement.

When they arrived on r Rachel's floor the elevator opened up to reveal Rachel's living room. Quinn was happy with the finished product the walls were beautiful lilac color. The water featured fireplace and fish tank caught your eye the moment you walked into the room separating the living room from the formal dining room. To the direct right of walking-in was Rachel's gourmet kitchen, where the diva was placing hors d'oeuvres on the island.

"Hi! You guys are right on time." Rachel rushed over to them giving a quick hug and kiss to both Brittany and Santana. Then turning to Quinn they shared an intimate smile that spoke volumes to one another. Before Rachel pulled her down for a sweet in-depth soul searing coming home kiss.

"Wow Berry This place looks great!" Santana release the grip that she had on Britney and carefully looked around the new apartment. "Quinn you really outdid yourself with this design."

Rachel smiled at them, then led them through the house on a tour. Because they still had twenty minutes before the rest of the crowd would arrive. She showed them her kitchen or living room or dining room the formal living her office the laundry room in the bathroom all downstairs. Then took them up to the second floor revealing her master bedroom, bathroom and closet as well as the other two guest rooms upstairs and the guest bath. Through the tour she held onto Quinn's hand squeezing it every now and then in happiness and joy.

"It came out even better than I envisioned to be honest with you." Quinn admitted with a smile. Secretly pleased that all three of her friends thought so highly of her design. "Is actually pretty lucky. Rachel pretty much decided what she wanted and then didn't change her mind which was nice. Normally when you're dealing with high profile individuals like the diva here, there's lots of changes."

"I think that was a compliment, even if it isn't that's the way I'm taking it." Rachel laughed. Glanced down at her watch and nodded. "We should probably head back downstairs, everyone will be here in a few moments and I want you guys to be comfortable before they shows up, make sure you guys get the best seats in the house."

The first guest to arrived were the parents. They'd all carpooled over from Remington Records. Follow next by Kurt and Blaine. Yarin and Nathen were a few moments after. They all set around talking about babies, and sports. Quinn snuck a glance at Rachel was looking at her watch and the door. Quinn was confused, because everyone that was coming to the party was already here.

The elevator dinged, announcing the arrival of someone new. The crowd all became quiet, glancing over to see who was entering into Rachel's home. Quinn was shocked to see Shelby, Beth, Mr. Schue, Emma, Coach Sue, and Puck step off the elevator.

They were all smiling, and holding presents. Brittany started to cry as she stood up and made her way over to the new crowd. "This is the most amazing surprise ever. I'm so happy to see you all."

Three minutes later the elevator dinged again. It opened to reveal Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Mike. At this point Santana was in tears, having all her friends and her family together seemed to tip her hormones overboard. The majority of the group reminisced, reconnecting, learning new things, and discussing the past.

Rachel had cooked dinner for them all, Quinn was really quite impressed. At first she had accused Rachel of having it all catered. Rachel had laughed then pouted and provided proof via hidden dirty dishes that she had hidden in the dishwashing machine.

Four hours later, after all the presents had been opened revealing beautiful baby items and momentum from high school to pass on to the next generation. The majority of the crowd was ready to go back to their hotels and or the Remington Records suites. Rachel was in the process of emptying the dishwasher and refilling it when the last of her guests aside from Quinn, Santana, and Britney had left.

"I'm exhausted. This baby is kicking my butt." Britney said laughing as she sat on the sofa.

"Me too, when did we get so old." Santana sat down heavily next to her wife. With a huge smile on her face and a small pink teddy bear under her arm.

Rachel looked over at them and then shot a look to Quinn. She took a deep breath as she left the kitchen. "I was thinking, you know since you guys are tired… you know if you guys wanted to like… stay the night you.. well I have all these rooms."

Brittany and Santana shared a look smiling at one another and then looked over to Quinn who also smiled. "It's a great idea."

The four women ended up watching a movie late into the evening another Disney classic as it was. Close to midnight Brittany and Santana decided they'd had enough and made their way upstairs to the spare bedroom.

That left Rachel and Quinn cuddled up on the sofa together. Rachel had a nervous tic in her muscles somehow realizing that this night, that this moment would change and perhaps turn her world upside down. It was time, she'd given Quinn enough time to come to terms with their relationship and she was ready for the next stage. Rachel had waited long enough, and she was done waiting.

Rachel took Quinn by the hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. They didn't speak, just silently made the way . Quinn knew what this meant, she wasn't sure how she knew. But there had been something in Rachel's eyes that clearly stated that their wait was over.

Once they were in the bedroom, Rachel closed and locked the door behind Quinn. Leaning up against the door she tried to clear her mind, to get in the right frame of mind. She had dreamed about this for years, but she knew that her dreams would never live up to the reality.

Pushing off the door she wrapped her arms around the blonde and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Quinn softly. "I have you have you Quinn." she whispered in desperation as she reached to pull Quinn's dress over her head. "I can't wait another minute, to taste you, to make love to you."

Quinn shivered at her soon to be lovers words. She lost the battle of controlling the moan that she had bit back, and instead ran her fingers into Rachel's hair and demanded possession of the diva's lips.

"Oh god." Rachel murmured once her hands closed around Quinn left bare breast, as Quinn continued to kiss her passionately. "Your skin is amazing."

Quinn was surprised how distracted she had become, and how quickly Rachel had removed her dress and her bra without her even being aware of it. She whimpered as Rachel ran kisses down her neck, and pausing over her nipple. "Please." she begged, only to sag in relieve when she felt Rachel's lips kiss the top of her breast before she formed her lips around her nipple and wrapped her tongue around the hardened nub. Her body bowed into Rachel and her body trembled. "Oh god so good-d, feels s-so good."

Rachel chuckled deep in her throat, pushing Quinn in the direction of the bed. Never released the hold of the nipple that was in her mouth, as she fondled the right, rolling the darkening pebble in between her finger and thumb. Once Quinn was laid out on her new bed, Rachel crawled up after her. "You're so beautiful Quinn, you've always been the most beautiful girl, I've ever known." she promised as she trailed her fingers up Quinn's bare legs. She kissed the hazel eyed girl until the eyes she loved so much glazed over and closed. She shifted so that she was straddling Quinn, still clad in her skirt and blouse.

She ran kisses over Quinn's face, down her neck, pausing to suck on Quinn's pulse points. Which cause Quinn to moan, and rotate her hips connecting with Rachel's core. A groan ripped it's way out of Rachel at the contact and without though she ground down into Quinn, to keep the friction that she was desperate for.

She continued her assault of Quinn with kisses making her way to the blonde's breasts again, suckling on them gently smirking again when Quinn arched off the bed. "So responsive, I can't wait to see how you react when my lips are wrapped around your other lips."

"Oh my god, Rachel please." Quinn began to unravel at just the words. "I've waited so long, please I need you."

"A little patience Quinn, it's worth the wait." Rachel promised as she made her way lower pausing at the blonde's navel curling her tongue teasingly. Her fingers where now softly raking down Quinn's legs. There were fresh goose bumps on the girls legs and Rachel loved that she had that affect on Quinn.

"Rachel if you don't do something about this I'm going to hurt you!" she demanded half sitting up and dislodging Rachel from her position and pulling her back for a demanding kiss. "Stop teasing me." she begged with pleading eyes that were blown with desire.

Rachel swallowed, overcome by the emotion that was building in her, Quinn's words affected her so deeply. She nodded and shimmied back down to the end of the bed. Glanced back at Quinn who was watching her with a lip clenched between her teeth. "I can't stop, if we don't stop now." Rachel admitted watching Quinn with desire hooded eyes. Quinn naked except for the small strip of black material that was her panties.

"Oh god, I don't want to stop." Quinn let out frustrated. "Wait do you…" she wasn't able to finish her though as Rachel pounced and the panties where never more. Quinn's head shot back the minute she felt Rachel's finger slid through her slick folds then circle her harden clit. "Fuck, don't stop!" she groaned out loud, her hips bucking.

"Never," Rachel hummed as she pressed her lips around her new favorite toy, only for moments later for Quinn shatter. Not waiting for her to come completely down from the first orgasm, and slipped a finger into her lover and flicked her tongue over the clit her mouth still had possession of.

"Fuck Rachel! Oh god!" Quinn screamed out as the tightening began to heighten again, claiming her body taking over. Forcing her to rock her hips into Rachel's mouth and wanting more. "Oh that feels so fucking good." she muttered lost in her blissful state.

Rachel suckled the clit, nibbling slightly on it, then adding another finger, curling them. She was rewarded when Quinn shot forward in surprise and screamed out her name as she came again. Rachel lifted her lips to watch as Quinn writhed under her, her fingers still in place riding out the orgasm. "You taste so good I can't get enough," Rachel declared as she ran her tongue through the slick folds savoring the juices that she consumed.

Quinn just nodded her head eyes closed, still shaking from the last orgasm. Not remembering ever having had that many orgasms and never all so quickly one after another. Rachel shifted her position again, sneaking a glance at Quinn, her body finally coming back down, she slipped her fingers out of Quinn, brining them to her own lips and closed her mouth around them, her eyes closed as she took in Quinn's essence. She swiftly came to the realization that, that wasn't enough, not even a little bit. She slipped back down the bed wrapped Quinn's legs over her shoulders, locked her arms around the girls hips and then assaulted Quinn's delicate pussy with her tongue and teeth, as her fingers reeked havoc on her clit.

Not letting up until Quinn's whole body came off the bed, tipping her into convulsions, screaming her name, and then going silent. Rachel pulled back with a large grin ingrained on her face, juices falling from her chin. It was the first time the room had been quiet since they had entered two hours ago.

"Quinn?" Rachel called when she realized that the girl hadn't moved from her weird slumped position. "Bunny are you ok?" no response. Worried Rachel climbed up to the top of the bed and took in the state of Quinn.

Her hair was in knots, the sheet had been ripped from the top of the bed and were trapped in her grip, she was breathing heavy and she was the most beautiful thing that Rachel had even seen. She kissed the girl who had clearly passed out, and snuggled around her pulling up the blankets over them. "I love you Quinn, I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I promise to love you forever."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**

**Updates should be on Friday's**

**So I got them back together for REAL, and I have no plans of separating them again. I hope that makes all my loyal followers happy!**

_**(On a personal note: I seem to always make Quinn pass out, I wonder what that means in the big scheme of things. I guess my Rachel is just THAT good.)**_

_**{Ok now I am blushing, must go…see you next time}**_

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	19. Chapter 19

**4/12/13 CH 18**

**A/N: I know, believe me I know. I have nothing to say fro myself except I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the music I use. All I own is the story. Thanks ! All mistakes are also mine alone !**

**Enjoy & Thanks for Reading**

**Taylor**

**~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~**

Rachel woke up with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Last night had been amazing. They had made love all night, once Quinn had finally woke up. They talked about the past and their future. All in all AMAZING.

She slipped out of bed after pressing a kiss on her beloved's cheek and headed off to her en-suite to shower and dress, after using the elliptical in her closet. She checked on Quinn one more time and then headed downstairs. She glanced at the clock on the stove and frowned it was far too early to start breakfast, her internal clock always set to 6 am since middle school. Laughing at herself she just snagged her cell phone and her laptop and left the apartment and headed to the office on the first floor. There were a few things that she wanted to iron out today, there were 24 hours in a day, it being Saturday didn't mean that she could be lazy.

Letting herself into the office that was now perfect, having been on Quinn's hit list since the first time she had seen it. It was decorated as a throw back to Rachel's childhood bedroom. Including the a soft yellow color on the walls, with a door with a gold star with Rachel's name . There were her memorabilia Broadway posters, pictures providing snapshots on her life, professionally, personally and emotionally. One of her favorites was an old snapshot for Regional's senior year where her and Quinn were holding hands smiling at one another. That one was, one of the two on her desk, the other one was all of them her dads, Quinn, Shelby, Beth, Santana, Britt, and herself.

She placed her laptop on the old recycled freshly re-stained mahogany desk and sat down. She set her alarm for two hours and got to work on her latest idea. It had come to her in the shower this morning and was inspired by Peyton. It was going to take a lot of work, she was going to need everyone's help, and it would mean working with Quinn on another project. And she did just love her projects so.

~ }|{ ~

Santana Lopez looked over at her wife and smiled. Brittany was beautiful in every moment of the day. But here with the subtle sunlight wafting in, her body just had a blissful glow. Motherhood really looked good on Brittany, she had been so strong over the years helping the emotionally crippled Santana over and over again especially when the pregnancy results weren't positive.

All through high school all the ups and down, then college when the Latina would have meltdowns, be overly stressed, or just unconfident. Brittany had been her rock through it all. She could honestly say that she couldn't be here now if there hadn't been Brittany.

"San, stop staring at me and calm your soccer player." she muttered sleepily, to smile contently when the Latina placed her hand on her wife's currently visible moving belly. The kicking reduced itself to a slower constant high five rather then a kick. "Much better."

"She could be a future member of the Rockettes."

"Rachel is rubbing off on you, the old San would have said a Laker girl." the blonde girl giggled when Santana made a frightened face as if being like Rachel might actually kill her.

"You're a dancer that is how I know and say these things like that, " she reasoned. Laying her head on Brittany chest sighing when the blonde ran her fingers through her hair.

"San, I'm happy where here, I'm glad that you're finally going to cross 'live in NY w/Q' off your bucket list."

"Is that why you agreed to living here, B? How did you find that list I had that well hidden."

"I'm your wife, I know things." Brittany smiled. "No that isn't the reason, well partly. But I wanted to leave Ohio, we needed to get away. I'll miss our parents, but as parents now we have to but our children first, and living in Lima isn't something that would have been good for any of us." Brittany sighed. "I'm going to miss the kids though."

"I know, me too." Santana tapped out the song 'I want to dance with somebody' into Brittany's belly. "There will be other kids here, when you're ready to go back to work."

"Right, and Rachel is here. I've missed Rachel, maybe she'll let me help out with her plays when the theater is up."

"I'm sure she would love to work with you again." Santana said with a smile thinking about the two of them working together. "But if she makes you cry…"

"It was one time San, and it was more your fault then it was hers." Brittany slightly pulled on the girls hair. "I was 'all over the place' and it was you're fault."

"She still didn't need to make you cry."

"I wasn't crying because Rachel was upset about the choreography. I was upset because you wouldn't be honest with me, and we broke up."

"I know." Santana admitted closing her eyes. "I was such an idiot back then."

"Well you still have your moments." she chuckled. "But for the most part, I'd say better much better." Brittany leaned and kissed the top of her wife's head. "But I love you because of all the ups and down, not in spite of them."

}|{

Quinn Fucking Fabray woke up feeling fucking FABULOUS. She had never felt so satisfied, so relaxed, and sore? Rachel had run her through some type of lesbian marathon. Smiling to herself she smirked at the empty side of the bed and rolled her eyes. Life with the Diva would be interesting, maybe frustrating at time, non stop , but definitely interesting.

She got out of bed and made up her side seeing as Rachel had made her side while Quinn had still been laying in it. She took a quick shower , redressed in clothes that had been left out for her. "Rachel thinks of everything." she muttered to herself and headed downstairs.

She followed the smell of waffles and coffee to the kitchen , smiling at the scene out of domesticated diva, and let out a chuckle. "You look like you should be in a photo shoot." Quinn slipped up behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around her. "Good morning."

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she smirked as she turned her face to kiss Quinn's cheek.

"Oh I think you know that answer." she whispered softly their eyes connecting.

"Yeah we all know how well. Didn't think you had it in you Berry." Santana muttered walking in with Brittany on her arm, they were both smiling at them.

"Remind me again why I can't smack her around?" Quinn muttered.

"Bun in the oven, " Rachel giggled. "You know and it might be hormones that…oh never mind I forgot who we were talking about." she looked over at Brittany. "Good morning Brittany, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to give birth to a soccer player." Brittany laughed as her wife eased her into one of Rachel's kitchenette plushy cushioned chairs.

"Well the baby wouldn't be yours or Santana's if they weren't athletic." Rachel smiled. "I've made a few selections. I have waffles, fruit, pancakes, eggs, and bacon." she looked over at them rolling her eyes at Quinn's happy look. "So Brittany what will it be?"

"What did you make that's vegan?" the blonde questions with her head tilted.

"The waffles, and the fruit."

"ok, can I have two waffles and some fruit?" Brittany asked leaning back into the seat and taking Santana's hand and resting it on her belly.

"Sure, coming right up. How about you San?"

"Pancakes, Eggs and Bacon." she said distracted by her wife and unborn child. "Brittany the baby's pretty active this morning."

"Sometimes baby just likes to play." Britt shrugged her shoulders and sipped at the juice that Quinn handed her.

Rachel looked at Quinn who had snuck a glance at Rachel they shared a smile. _Pregnant people were so cute_.

They ate a quiet breakfast laughing and reminiscing. Quinn noted that Rachel's cell phone went off several times, 15 to be exact but she wasn't counting. However the diva never acknowledge the phone and continued to converse with them. Until … "I'm broke but I'm happy, I'm poor but I'm kind." broke the air between them and Rachel quickly headed for the phone that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I have to take this one, excuse me." she smiled and unlocked the phone. "Hi Daddy, today is the day" she paused and then grinned. "What a wonderful idea!" she laughed then started tapping her feet in her excitement. "Ok you guys set it up and we'll be there say one? Ok love you kisses to Dad."

Quinn raised a brow at the girl as she sat back down. "Well looks like we've been invited to a picnic." she smiled. "Our friends and parents are putting it together everyone is here until Sunday, so they wanted to have a get together."

"Sounds fun." Quinn nodded in agreement, then snagging the last piece of bacon.

"So can we talk about your dad's ring tone?" Santana laughed.

"What about it? I love that song." Britt grinned.

"It's a long story." Rachel admitted with a smirked. "Suffice to say I didn't have a normal childhood growing up." the others nodded. " Well on many occasions my fathers would cheer me up in different ways. The most memorable one involved my dads performing 'Hand in my pocket' and 'You live you learn'." Rachel's eyes twinkled, "So it's their ring tones."

"Your parents are pretty cool Berry." Santana admitted with a grin. "I would have loved to see it."

"It was pretty amazing." Rachel finished her fruit and picked up her plate. "So we are meeting everyone at around one this afternoon, its ten now. I was hoping that you would accompany me on an errand that I have this afternoon before I take you either back to Quinn's or to the picnic. What do you say?"

"Well that's up to Britt, she's the super pregnant one." Santana laughed when Brittany tossed a blueberry at her. "Its true."

"Doesn't matter, if you have nothing nice to say shut your yap." Brittany laughed at Quinn surprised look and Rachel's attempt to hide her laugh behind her hand. "Rachel I would love to tag along." she smiled and ignored Santana's groan.

"Great." Rachel quickly went about cleaning the kitchen refusing help from anyone. She looked over everything and with a smirk turned off the light and headed to the living room. "I'll just grab my bag, can we take your rental? It's higher off the ground and more comfortable for the Lopez girls." Rachel smirked with her hand resting on her hip.

"Fine with me." Santana stood. "You'll have to tell me how you happened to have clothing that fit me and Britt perfectly in your house, this morning."

"I like to be prepared." she said with a bit of mystery , then walked over to the elevator grabbing her coat and purse off the coat rack. They made their way to the car and Rachel looked at Santana. "Would it be ok if I drove?"

"Whatever Berry." she tossed the tiny brunette the keys. They all piled in and Rachel drove the 15 minutes to her destination. Traffic wasn't too bad on Saturday morning, which she always found nice.

"Where are we going again?" Santana asked from her seat, in the back where she snuggled into Brittany. Who was watching the city as they past it.

"Where here." Rachel said smiling and with a little fineness parallel parked the car on the street.

"Great, where's here?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"S, where on the Upper East Side." Quinn said hopping out of the car and opening Rachel's which had the two in the pack giggling at her. "Hush you two." she muttered when she opened Brittany's rear diver door and helped her out. "Ok Rachel lead the way."

"Q you have no idea where she's taking us?" Santana asked as she scooted out on Brittany's side.

"Nope." Quinn took Rachel's hand and walked with them into a building. "Rachel are we visiting one of your friends?"

"I like the name of the building Belmont." Brittany smiled and waved to the doorman.

"Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Hein, shall I call ahead for you?" he smiled sincerely at Brittany and nodded to her.

"No thank you Hein." Rachel smiled. "Where heading to 18CD." she winked at him and the man nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh I see, yes please follow me." he led them to an elevator and pushed the button for them. "You ladies have a wonderful day, please call down and let us know if you need anything further."

Quinn hid a smile at the man, thinking he was adorable. He seemed to already be in love with Brittany, as well at Rachel. Had him eating right out of their hands. When the door closed she leaned back against the immaculate elevator wall. "Hein seems to have taken a shine to you two, this the first time you've been here?"

"No I've been here before, just usually late at night. There is another door man at that time." Rachel smiled.

Quinn frowned at the 'late night' comment. _Good lord this wasn't some ex's of hers was it? _She looked over at Santana who pinched her, seeming to be on the same page as she was. Before she knew it they were exiting the elevator, which Quinn felt was vaguely familiar. Rachel headed straight down the hall to 18CD, she pulled out a set of keys and opened the door motioning for them to enter.

Quinn entered the apartment and was impressed with the views instantly. The apartment faced North and was high enough not to only see the other surrounding buildings. "This is nice," she said liking the architectural design. Old building fascinated her.

"I thought so too." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms in Quinn's. "San, Britt I think I left something in the room first door on the left, would you mind seeing if it's there?"

"What are we looking for Rachie?" Brittany asked heading that way.

"Oh you'll know it when you see it." Rachel smiled at Quinn and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Quinn looked at Rachel with a bizarre look then tugged her along when she heard Santana let out a slew of Spanish, and Rachel just grinned apparently understanding exactly what she had said.

Quinn rounded the corner and let out a gasp. Brittany was in tears, Santana was sobbing and trying to console her wife. The room was painted a light silvery sage color there were two matching beautiful dark wood antique looking cribs . With canopy mosquito netting over each. The bedding was a slightly darker sage, the drapery match and from what Quinn would tell had black out capability.

The wooden floor was covered by a large 6 x9 Rug in the matching two tone sage color that was a combination of the two different shades. In each corner of the room were roll arm slip covered rocking chairs. There was a wide dressing table , two tall drawer dresser, and a book case that was filled with children books already.

There were plush bears, ducks, cats and dogs stuffed toys hidden all over the room. It was overwhelming, it was so beautiful. Quinn loved the room it would be perfect, but she didn't understand why the girls were sobbing.

She stepped closer to console her friends when she saw what Brittany held in her arms. There in her arms was a baby blanket with elegant script that simply said 'Lopez' .

The reality of what all this meant hit Quinn all at one and she found it difficult to breathe. "Rachel."

Rachel smiled as she wiped her own tears away, relieved that her surprise hadn't made anyone mad. She shrugged her shoulders. "Do you guys like it?"

Santana looked over at her blinking to see her through the tears. "What is this? What does this mean? It's beautiful."

"Quinn let it slip that you want to move here and have the babies grow up in New York. While I am sure you can stay at Quinn's , I figured with two babies you would need your own space."

Brittany pulled away from Santana and crushed Rachel with a hug. "thank you Rachel, this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for us, but we can't let you do it." Brittany kissed the girl and wiped the tears away.

"Of course you can, It's my baby shower gift." Rachel pouted.

"You got them an apartment and an entire nursery as a baby gift?" Quinn laughed shaking her head.

"Well no, I already paid for the apartment for the year." Rachel frowned. "That didn't pan out for me, so why can't they live here for a year until they are on their feet. They're going to have their hands full and I have an empty apartment."

"Rachel, we can't.." Santana started to be cut off.

"Listen its done, in your name and paid for the year. I decorated this room, and the master bedroom, because your pregnant and don't need to worry about too much over things. We'll need to go pick out a living room and dining set. Unless you want to have the ones from Lima moved here.;' Rachel pulled Santana into a hug. "Please let me do this? Don't take this away from me."

Santana looked at Quinn to Brittany who both looked at her with wide eyes. "Rachel, you've already done so much. Seriously I don't…I mean we don't even have employment yet."

"Doesn't matter. The utilities were included in the rent already taken care of, and I know a few people and we can find you employment. Now your hurting my feelings you're not taking my gift because it's coming from me."

"Rachel that isn't true, don't be like that!" Santana demanded on the verge of crying again when she saw Rachel crying. "Ok ok we'll stay here for a year."

Rachel looked up and grinned hugging Santana and winked at Quinn who was flabbergasted by all the hormones in the room. "Ok now do you like the cribs?"

"I love them." Brittany walked over and touched them. "They're beautiful, I love the colors you used."

"I wanted to keep it neutral. I'm glad you like the cribs, they're convertible.. Crib, toddler, full size bed."

"Wow." Quinn smiled giving Santana a hug. "This is a great Rachel. You have a good designing eye."

"Well I had some help, I didn't do it all myself." she admitted. "There are a few staple things that'll you need in the changing table. Extra baby blankets, burp cloths, diapers, sleep gowns and onesies. I admit that I might have gone over board." Rachel laughed at there expressions.

Quinn and Rachel left the two alone after then began oohhing and ahhing over their own master bedroom.

"How did you and Victor pull this off. Those are custom pieces of furniture they normally take months."

"I have my ways Quinn Fabray." Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn softly. "I just wanted them to be happy, and have one less thing that they would have to worry about."

"well this I'm sure will do that." Quinn pulled her further into her arms. "It was really, really extravagant, but very nice,"

"But I can afford it." Rachel shrugged. "Plus, if I'm being honest I'm being selfish as well. How are they going to refuse me when I call and tell them I want to baby-sit."

Quinn laughed and kissed the shorter brunette soundly. "Always planning ahead."

"I like to be prepared.' she admitted before deepening the kiss and running her hands under Quinn's shirt and rubbing circles into her smooth back.

"Ok you two, knock it off. No being cute in my living room." Santana muttered laughing when Brittany smacked her and Rachel pouted. "Didn't you say you had places that you needed to go Berry?"

"Right, first off." she reached into her pockets and handed then each a set of keys, there was two key chains on both. One that was a lesbian pride symbol with both their names engraved on each. The other was different for each of them Brittany's said 'dance like no one is watching' and Santana's said 'Wanky.' they all broke out in laughter and Santana actually blushed. "I had that one made special for you Santana."

"Alright Berry." Santana giggled and fingered the engraved keychain. "I really like this one."

"The minute I saw it in the store I knew I had to get them for you guys." She fixed the strap on her purse. "There is the apartment key, the mail key, the laundry room key and there is a storage until key as well. You've met Hein, there is Joseph he is here in the evening, there is one more doorman that I haven't met his name escapes me at the moment the Super lives in the building her name is Jewel. All their numbers have been posted on your fridge. " Rachel ran through her mental list. "I think that's it, if you have any more questions you can call them or me. But I think that's it."

Quinn nodded and pulled the door open, holding it for them as the headed into the hall way. They waited for Santana to lock the door and headed back down the hallway. Rachel placed her glasses on her face and hid slightly behind Quinn and Brittany when they boarder the crowded elevator. Ignoring Santana's look of confusion Quinn tucked Rachel under her arm further shielding her from their looks. _If Rachel was in 'paparazzi mode', there was a reason. And her not wanting to be recognized was something that Rachel wanted then Quinn was willing to protect that want, in anyway that she could. _

}|{

They headed back to Quinn's house and packed up the girls belongings Into the rental, luckily it was still only the items that they had brought with them from Lima, and the dresses from the dinner party. Quinn also packed an over night bag, once Rachel hinted that she wanted her to stay with her for the weekend. Let it never be said that Quinn was unaccommodating.

They headed off to the picnic, with Rachel driving again. Quinn grinned when she realized they were heading to Central Park. "Seriously Rachel, were having a public picnic?"

"Why do you think I wanted to keep my exposure to a minimum today? I've laid ground work for them to think I'm in LA this weekend recording."

"Them?" Brittany asked from the backseat.

"The Papz," Rachel answered She whipped into a parking garage on 58th street and smiled at the woman who greeted her. "Iris! I haven't seen you in months."

"Hey Rachel, what are you driving?" she asked with a raised brow.

"My friends rental." Rachel laughed and hugged the girl. "Take care of it, Santana's worse about cars them even I am."

"Is that possible?"

"Funny, we'll be back in a few hours. You'll still be here?"

"Sure, ok here you go." Iris handed her, her valet tag. "You guys have everything that you need?" when they nodded she smiled and took off in the car.

"Considering this is such a huge city. You seem to know almost everyone." Brittany smiled and looped her arm through Rachel's.

"Iris and I went to NYADA together. She's a cellist. Her grandparents own the parking garage. She still helps them out when their short or she's in-between gigs."

"Small world." Santana muttered. "Berry how far are we gonna have to walk?"

"We took that into consideration Santana, I parked here we have about a seven minute walk to where everyone will be."

"Can I just say…who in the hell has a picnic this late in the year?"

"Someone who has lived with cold weather all their life? There isn't any snow, it's pretty warm considering and I think it's a great idea." Rachel said and then ignored Santana and her snarky attitude.

"You think there will be Ducks?" Brittany asked excited, as she rubbed her back.

"I bet there will be." Rachel smiled and placed her hand on the girls back and gently rubbed circles into the skin.

"Good I'm glad." she nodded and headed to where Rachel led them.

"You ok Britt?" Quinn called from behind them.

"Yeah, my back stings a little is all." She glanced over her shoulder and winked at them.

They came across the clearing of the pond where Rachel was leading them to see where there group had gathered. There was even more people then yesterday. Puck had brought his current girlfriend. Mercedes had her fiancée with her. Artie has his wife and their little girl. The Schuester children were there and there was a tall man hanging on every one of Coach Sue's words, it was safe to think that they were together.

Rachel led Brittany to one of the few actual chairs and sat her in it, then retreated to let people swarm her. She headed over to Beth and hugged her. "Hey there you, how was the Barbara marathon ?"

"So good, I wish you could have come and hung out." Beth pouted. "Maybe before I leave?"

"Absolutely, maybe you can spend the night at my place." Rachel grinned when the little girl spun around in happiness. "Hello Shelby,"

"Hi Rachel, thank you again for inviting us."

"Anything to get this one in hugging range." Rachel winked at Shelby. Then release Beth as she bounced over to Quinn and Puck. "I'm glad you could make it. And if you feel uncomfortable with me having Beth stay the night say the word."

"I have no problem with that." Shelby smiled. "She loves you, since she was finally able to tell me the truth it's Rachel this and Rachel that. I actually had a "WWRD" bracelet made up for her.

"WWRD?"

"You know "what would Rachel do'" Shelby laughed.

"Ooh I like that." Rachel giggled. "How are the living arrangements for this weekend?"

"Not bad, we've doubled up. We've worked it all out. It was nice of company to let you have all the rooms for so long."

"I'm sure they're buttering me up." Rachel said dismissively.

"Well you're back in the spotlight, so keeping you happy would be in their best interest." Shelby admitted. "Have you thought about your next professional project?"

"I've had a few offers coming through, but nothing that's jumped out at me." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I'm taking a break from the stage, I haven't written anything lately, and I'm so busy with this particular personal project right now that, I can't pull focus from that right now."

Shelby smiled and looked over at Quinn and Beth. "No I get it, sometimes other things are just higher priorities." she waved a Beth who stopped and grinned and waved at them. "You're fans adore you, they'll wait for you."

"That's what I've been told." Rachel glanced back over at Brittany who was talking animatedly to someone as Santana was rubbing her back. "I can always win them back over if need be."

Shelby nodded, following her glance over to Brittany. "So do you think she knows she's in labor?"

"Who Brittany? My guess would be she's known as long as I have, Santana not so much. I don't think that she wants to freak out Santana."

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Rachel smiled and waved over her dads. "Hi Dad, hi Daddy."

"Wow you weren't kidding." Leroy whispered to them. "There's a betting poll to see how much Santana loses it. The scale is 1-10."

"That's terrible, Daddy." Rachel frowned. "What are the terms of the scale." she tilted her head to the side.

"1 is shock, 2 is crying , 3 is panic, 4 is yelling, 5 is swearing, 6 is physical violence, 7 is being inconsolable hysterics with Spanish cursing, 8 is blaming everyone else, 9 is going all lima heights, 10 is all the above." Leroy smirked at Rachel thinking it over. "Are you going to get involved."

"A thousand dollars says its and 11."

"11?" Leroy frowned. "There isn't an 11, wait what's an 11."

"An 11 is everything on the scale and her passing out."

"She isn't going to pass out Rachel." Hiram scoffed. "I've seen what Sue did to them in high school, the girl isn't going to pass out."

"then you have nothing to worry about then, its my money and I want to put a thousand dollars that states she is an 11"

"ok you're on." her dad and daddy shook her hands and wrote her name down in their ledger.

Rachel sat back with her sun glasses on and watched Brittany like a hawk, she already had a car on standby This location was less then 10 minutes from the hospital, which was also part of the planning. Never mind that the apartment was less then 4 minutes from Lenox hill hospital, which was an unplanned blessing but then someone was looking out over them.

Quinn watched her friends as they reconnected as she played with Beth chasing the ducks and feeding them. If she didn't know better she would think that Rachel had somehow had the ducks delivered to the pond, it was surreal. She kept an eye on Brittany who was showing more and more signs of being run down and exhausted.

"Q, good seeing the gang all together. " Sue came over and smiled over at her. "Hello there, little lady."

"Hello Coach." Beth smiled up at her. "When I get to high school I'm going to be in Glee and I'm going to be a cheerio, and I'll be getting no flack for that." she said with the perfect Fabray raised brow. Sue smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that we understand one another." Beth wrangled a few ducks to follow her and she led them to Brittany who smiled at Beth's antics.

"Q, I wouldn't have thought the combination of your's and Puckerman's chromosomes would be a good thing, but I might have been mistaken." Sue laughed." I might have to hold off on retirement."

"She has Shelby's mannerism, and she's goal oriented like Rachel. You might just bite off more then you can chew this time Coach." Quinn laughed, secretly hoping for Beth's sake that Sue was retired, no one wishes that on their own daughter.

"You might be right about that." They watched as Beth ran over to Rachel, who whipped out her phone and headed over to Santana and Brittany.

Rachel hung up the phone and stood next to Brittany flanked by her fathers. "OK Britt, everything's under control. Deep breaths."

Santana took one look at Brittany's face, then Rachel's calm collected features as she told Brittany to breathe.

"What the Fuck is going on!"

"San, everything is fine stay calm." Brittany said gripping Rachel's hand, miserably and cold since about 3 minutes ago when her water broke.

"Baby just wants to meet us is all."

"Oh god!" Santana stood there immobilized in terror as she watched Brittany hold onto Rachel, who was now rubbing her back. Tears began running down her face. 'we're not ready! we're not ready! I'm going to fail as a mother, I can't even…" She started to hyperventilate.

Quinn rushed over. "Santana calm down, Brittany needs you to be calm."

"We can't all be little miss Berry perfect sunshine. I mean what's wrong with your girl Q, she all calm and shit and my wife is hurting! This is all your fault Rachel why did you have to drag us out to the park, No it's Q fault we're in new York in the middle of a park no less and my wife is no Mary she can't have a baby in some central park manger!"

Rachel smiled at Santana. "Lopez, calm your tits!" she said harshly. "We got this, calm down."

"Berry don't you dare talk to me about being calm when Britt is in pain, someone get a car before I hurt you!" she went to grab at Sam who had snapped to attention and headed off to Brittany. "Keep your hands off my wife, trouty!"

When Sam stepped away from her with his hands in the air Santana started to sob in Quinn's arms, muttering in Spanish.

"Well once again you lost me a hundred bucks, Satan." Puck muttered right before Santana Xena warrior yelled and attacked him getting a quick shot to his left eye. Knocking him on his ass out of shock, she was pretty quick for a pregnant girl.

"That's how we do it in Lima Height!" She said loudly oblivious to the people now surrounding them, or the protection detail helping Brittany to the car.

"Xena you coming with us to the hospital, or am I going to be doing your job all day?" Rachel called over her shoulder.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	20. Chapter 20

**5/14/13 CH 20**

**A/N: It's a bittersweet ending for me, I thank you all for carrying me through this year of my life with your support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the music I use. All I own is the story. Thanks ! All mistakes are also mine alone !**

**Enjoy & Thanks for Reading**

**Taylor**

**~~~~~~~~~~ }|{ ~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Scarlett Rae Lopez was born after 6 hours of labor at a bouncing weight of 7 lbs and 3 ounces. She was the spitting image of Santana, including her loud attention getting cry at her displeasure of environment change.

Rachel won the bet when they ended up rushing Brittany into and emergency c-section when the doctor realized the baby was in position, and rear facing but quite stuck, with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. Santana passed out the minute they put Brittany under the anesthesia.

Though it was dramatic and nail biting it was an amazing experience. Rachel smiled over at Quinn as she held the little girl in her arms. Santana and Brittany were cuddled up on the bed together. The nursing staff having since given up asking Santana to get off the bed that it was against hospital policy.

Rachel sat on the sofa between her dads. They were all in the room with the Lopez family, again also against hospital policy but Rachel pulled some strings and they were in the "Presidential Maternity Room" that took up the size of four normal sized rooms. The grand parents were fighting over time for the baby, but Quinn name had been pulled about 13 minutes ago, and so she had 2 more minutes until another name was pulled.

Rachel smiled baby Scarlett was going to be very spoiled if she had her way about things.

"Rachel are you already shopping for Scarlett." Leroy said peering down at her tablet. "You're terrible…oh wait I love that, she has to have that!"

Yup SPOILED

* * *

4 months later

They we all back in the same place. Quinn and Rachel were helping talk Santana through give birth naturally. She had gone into labor early and Brittany was stuck in traffic.

"You're doing so good Santana, I'll be there in a few minutes I love you." she said on speaker phone from Quinn's cell phone.

"Oh sure! I'm freaking dying and it's your fault. You're child is the devil." she screamed at the end of her contraction.

Brittany was chuckling. "I love you too sweetheart." you could hear the baby in the background babbling. "It's ok mommy will be ok Scarlett."

Santana calmed slightly. "I'm sorry baby, get here when you can. I love you both."

"We know." Brittany walked into the room. "See I made it." she handed Scarlett to Rachel and took over holding her wives hand. "You're amazing Santana. I love you so much." she whispered. Quinn looked over at Rachel and they shared a smile. Life was pretty amazing.

Everyone was present when Shane Quinn Lopez entered the world at 7 lbs and 11oz. Looking just like Santana as well. Having used Santana's eggs both times , as Brittany's weren't viable which turned out why Santana hadn't been able to get pregnant for so long, and the same sperm donor the babies looked exactly like Santana.

* * *

4 months later

Rachel was running around her apartment looking for Scarlett's shoe. Where had the little girl lost it? "You're going to get me in trouble, you Mami is on her way and you know she's going to be mad at me."

"That's because you use things like that as an excuse to buy the kid more stuff." Quinn laughed letting herself into the apartment.

"That isn't true, Fabray." Rachel said from on the ground looking under the sofa for the little pink glittery MaryJane. The baby looked up from her spot on the blanket in the middle of the room and squealed when she saw Quinn. "Someone is happy to see her auntie."

"Hi pumpkin." Quinn pulled Rachel to her feet and kissed her soundly. "How about her other auntie does she miss me too?"

"Always. How was your day?" Rachel said pushing her hair out of her face. Still glancing around the room for the shoe.

"Good, very good. I have the designs finished and ready for final review, we can do that after dinner." Quinn handed Rachel the missing shoe. "It was in the elevator."

"Oh! It must have fallen off when we went down to visit Yarin and Peyton." she smiled up at Quinn. "Thanks you're a life saver."

"So I've cleared my schedule, and I've asked Yarin to clear yours," Quinn smiled. "Could we go away for the weekend?"

"Really? Just the two of us?" Rachel said excited with a grin. "Yes, absolutely yes I would love to go away with you." Rachel snapped out of her happiness, with a frantic look. "I have to pack, where are we going what do I…"

"Rachel just let me take care of everything. I've talked to Kurt and Blaine they're taking care of the clothes. All you need to bring is you and your tooth brush." Quinn promised with a kiss.

* * *

"Oh Quinn you're so romantic!" She grinned as the familiar awning of the Biltmore came into view. "Seriously? This is amazing."

She wrapped her arms around Quinn as they were greeted by the concierge Catatrina. "How lovely to see you both again." she led them up to the 18th floor then to 1815. Rachel was vibrating with happiness. "I'll let you be, enjoy your stay." she smiled and left the keys on the table in the foyer.

"Quinn, this is amazing." Rachel whispered looking at the room full of lilac and red roses.

"Well it's out first Valentines together." Quinn shrugged. She pulled the girl onto the sofa and pulled her into her lap. "I wanted it to special."

"You make every day special." Rachel said softly her own emotions getting the best of her. "I love you Quinn, I always have."

Quinn smiled and reached for the champagne and filled two flute glasses. "To enduring friendship and love." she said clicking their glasses.

"I love this, this is the best Valentine's weekend ever." Rachel leaned forward and kissed her. "I hope the remaining ones are half this good."

Quinn smiled and pulled away slightly. "I'd like that too. Rachel I know that we've been together less then a year, and that we've had a tumultuous go at our relationship be it friendship, of frenemies, and more recently our love." She smiled and held Rachel's hands. "I brought you here Kitten, because this is where I first honestly fell in love with you."

"Oh Quinn!" Rachel started to cry, tears of happiness that Quinn was getting her memories back. This was the first time that she had called her Kitten since the accident.

"I've loved you unknowingly for years when we were in school, and I truly fell head over heels on our trip here, Then I lost those memories, and fell in love with you all over again."

"Who gets these type of chances Rachel? Who meets the love of their life at 16? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to support you in whatever path you choose, to hold you or carry you when you can't do it yourself. I want to have babies, extravagant baby birthday parties, over the top Diva meltdowns, to go gray together over our teenagers learning to drive." she grinned her eyes watering at the thought.

"What I'm trying to say is will you spend every Valentine's day with me for the rest of our lives." Quinn popped open a little black box, that she had hidden in her hand. "Rachel Barbara Berry will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, Oh my god yes!" she launched herself into Quinn arms crying hysterically. "Oh Quinn I love you so much! I want babies, Broadway, gray hair, and joint projects…but most of all I want you forever and ever."

"Good thing because I'm not going anywhere." she grinned and slipped the simply elegant square four carat platinum flawless Ashoka ring, with diamonds on the band onto the singers petite ring finger.

"Oh god Quinn it's gorgeous." Rachel looked at the ring with a watery smile. "I love you."

"I'm hopeful that you always will." Quinn pulled her into her arms. "Because now that I have you I'm never letting you go."

* * *

11 months later

Opening Night

Rachel looked at her mirror and tears welling up she whispered. "Hello Gorgeous."

There was a tap on the door. "Five minutes to Curtain Ms. Berry." Rachel looked her makeup over one more time smiled at the picture of Quinn, herself that the four members of the Lopez family.

"Rachel?" there was a knock before Brittany popped.

"Hi Britt you ready to take Broadway back?"

"More then anything." She pulled Rachel into her arms. "Thank you so much for letting me be part of this. I love being able to not only teach in the studios, but choreograph and be in this production and any future ones that you will have."

"I couldn't so it without you Brittany, or Santana, but especially Quinn." Rachel took a deep breath and headed to the wings. It had been a long two years, for Rachel.

To leave Broadway, to find love, to start her own theater, and theater production company. To have started her side theater summer school/camp for kids, two building down from the theater. To be opening the theater with her favorite musical of all time.

With everyone that touched her life in the theater tonight. It was a private opening night, but every seat was filled and that made her heart soar, that people who had touched her and helped her get where she was, cared enough to join her in this.

She was 27 years old, and all her high school dreams had come true. She was famous, doing what she loved, and would be marring the person who was fated to be her HEA since birth in four week.

Life was amazing, complicated, challenging, but as long as she had Quinn and Broadway. Everything else was cake.

* * *

_**Taylor's Notes**_

_**So what do you think? This is the end. I will do an epilogue update on their wedding day, and babies . But this is the closing to the story. This story took almost a year to come to an end. I want to thank all of you that followed me with every update. I started this story when I was in a very dark place in my life, and I used writing as a cathartic way of pulling myself out. **_

_**I'm still not 100 % but damn if I'm not resilient. **_

_**Thank you for your support, kind words, and sticking it out.**_

_**~Taylor~**_

_**}|{**_


End file.
